UsaChan Told Me
by Tracey4t
Summary: When Hunny's wife dies leaving him a single father, he gives his daughter Usa-Chan to help comfort her. However soon after his daughter starts doing strange and peculiar things, calming Usa-Chan is telling her to do it
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mitsukuni Haninozuka never thought much about anything else but cake and Usa-Chan. Those were the two things he cared for more then anything. After that came his family, his mother, fathers, brother, aunts, uncles, cousins, especially his big cousin Takashi, and his grandparents, especially the one that was no longer around. No matter how many years passed, he would always remember his deceased Grandmother with fondness, for she was the same lady that had made him Usa-Chan, and introduced him to the world of cute things. . He had missed her so much when she had died, but somehow Usa-Chan had made her feel a whole lot better about it. He had been the one thing that bought him joy and made him feel better after she had passed away and he just kept doing it ever since. the toy had brought a glimmer of joy to Mitsukuni's life again, and simply continued to do so.

Of course now twenty years later he was older, and had more important things to do. He worked with his younger Brother, Chika to train the students, and Haruhi was his trusted legal advisor, but at the end of the day, there was still a lot of pressure riding on his shoulders. He took over his father's job as head of Haninozuka Clan and with that came the responsibility of running the family dojos, training the new students and take care of his family. He loved his family so much. His wife Sachi, who had cute light brown hair and blue eyes was a lot like him. She adored cute things, and loved cakes and sweets. However she seemed to still be a bit more carefree then he was. Hunny figured that was because the only thing she had to worry herself over was their five year old daughter Fukiko. Although Fukiko, who looked a lot like her mother, liked cute things like her parents, she seemed to always be a bit shyer and calm then they were. She didn't talk much and just watch things as they unfolded much like Mori did. However is didn't mean she didn't get excited when her mother suggested going somewhere like a toy store or a candy store. She was a normal child, after all. This is exactly how she was acting the day it all happened.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" she shouted as she ran into her father's office. Hunny looked up and giggled at her and she came and jumped on him.

"Guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what," she kept saying over and over again. taking her hands and holding her still, just long enough to get her attention."What what?" Hunny asked back,

"We're going to the toy store for a new tea set," said Sachi walking into the office holding up a picture of a beautiful, full sized, sixteen-piece, rose coloured tea set.

"Isn't it just the cutest thing Daddy?" asked Fukiko.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," said Hunny.

"Maybe when we get back with it we can all have a tea party," suggested Sachi.

"Sure you can do that," said Hunny looking back down at his work.

"I meant all three of us," said Sachi.

"Yeah Daddy you we can all have a tea party, you me Mommy and Usa-Chan," said Fukiko looking up at the bunny sitting high up on a shelf. Hunny looked up at his old friend as well.

"I don't know. Usa-Chan and I have a lot of work to do," he said. Though he didn't want to say no to his little girl, for the last couple of months Mitsukuni was restricted to his office almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Normally, he at least had some spare time every morning and afternoon, but as well as being tasked with completing the general affairs of the household as the family patriarch, he had started on a new project that seemed to be consuming every other waking hour of his day. He was working on a bunny sanctuary, something he had always wanted to do.

"Oh," said Fukiko as she got up and walked out of the room.

Sachi looked over at her husband.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"I am a little busy. Haru-Chan's suppose to come over and help me go over some things regarding getting some land set aside as sanctuary for bunnies," said Hunny.

"Oh you're still doing that? That is so sweet!" said Sachi.

"I'm going to name the first two girl bunnies after you and Fuki-Chan," said Hunny with a smile.

"Well while I admit it's important, is it so important that you can't take some time off for a tea party with your daughter?" asked Sachi. Hunny thought about it.

"I'll try," he said.

"That's all I ask," said Sachi as she leaned down and kissed her husband. Hunny kissed her back deeply.

"Mommy Daddy, Haru's here," said Fukiko walking in on her parents kissing. Upon seeing what her parents were doing, she scrunched up her face in mock disgust and walked out to where Haruhi was waiting.

"You'll have to wait. They're engaging in intimacy," she said.

"Fukiko, you could have just told her we were busy," said Sachi running back out to her daughter.

"Sorry," said Fukiko turning and looking at Haruhi, "They were busy being intimate." Haruhi looked up at Sachi. Sachi just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll just go into the office how about?" she said.

"Go right ahead," said Sachi. Both woman smiled warmly at each other as Haruhi walked past Sachi. The two had become really good friends ever since she first married Hunny.

"Hi Haru-Chan," said Hunny as she came in.

"Hi Hunny," said Haruhi, "So you ready to get started?"

"Sure," said Hunny.

"We'll just be going dear," said Sachi poking her head back in.

"We're going to get me a new tea set," said Fukiko.

"Oh that sounds nice," said Haruhi. Fukiko smiled before looking up at Usa-Chan still on his self. She looked up at her mother.

"Mommy, are you going?" she asked.

"Yes honey we're going. See you when we get back. By Haruhi," said Sachi.

"By," said Haruhi.

"Um how long is this going to take?" asked Hunny. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"It depends," said Haruhi, "Why?"

"I may have a party later," said Hunny smiling up at Usa-Chan.

"Oh well okay, we'll just do what we can and call it good," said Haruhi.

"Thanks Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

* * *

Fukiko didn't say anything on the way home. Instead she just smiled as she held the box with her new tea set.

"You like it honey?" asked her mother. Fukiko smiled brightly.

"Yeah I do, but Mommy?" she said.

"Yes honey?" asked Sachi.

"Are you going?" asked Fukiko.

"What do you mean honey? We're going home aren't we?" asked Sachi.

"No I meant are you going away from me and Daddy?" asked Fukiko.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" asked Sachi.

"You're going away and you're never coming back," said Fukiko.

"What made you think that honey?" asked Sachi.

"Usa-Chan told me," said Fukiko.

"Who?" Sachi asked when they suddenly felt the car stop moving. Sachi looked out of the window in fear to see a small red sports car come flying onto the round-a-bout, cutting two other cars off, the driver talking on his mobile phone, not even paying attention to the road. Mother and daughter looked at each other for a brief second, before Sachi whispered something to her daughter and threw herself onto her little girl.A moment later, they collided, and Fukiko screamed. Suddenly out of no where both felt the car jerk to the side followed by a loud thud that shook the car and made it fall over. Fukiko could see glass falling all around her and in a brief second she saw her mother twisting and tumbling around with a scared and confused looked on her face. That was the look Fukiko continue to see long after as she herself tumbled over, but remained in her seat, still holding tightly the box with the toy her mother had just gotten her.

"Mommy?" she said. Her mother didn't say anything. Her mother just looked at her with the confused and sacred look. What she as necessarily scared and confused about no would ever know. Was it from the sudden crash, or did it have something to do with the last thing her daughter had told her?

* * *

Back at the family estate, Haruhi and Mitsukuni were just starting to pack up for the evening, when his personal mobile phone started ringing. "Hello, this is Mitsu.. kuni..." A look of utter horror crossed his features as he dropped the phone and ran out of the room.

* * *

Three hours later, Honey, Takashi and Haruhi sat in a waiting room. Takashi and Haruhi were sitting quietly, watching as Mitsukuni paced around, holding Usa-Chan to his chest tightly. Soon after a while Kyoya walked out with a gurgan both looking grim.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do to save your wife," said the doctor.

Hunny took a deep breath doing his best not to cry but it was no use. The tears came as started to cry loud, "WHA!"

"I'm so sorry Hunny," said Haruhi trying her best to comfort her small friend. Mori also put a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Was there really nothing you could do to save her?" asked Kyoya. The doctor shook his head sad.

"She was on the side car the other car hit and took most of the impact. She was practically dead before she even got here. From what I can understand, she suffered serious spinal, lung and brain injury. When she arrived, the paramedics said that they were surprised she hadn't died from blood loss already. Unfortunately, the internal bleeding from her lungs being punctured several times is what claimed her. I'm sorry We did try though," he said.

"I see what about the girl?" asked Kyoya.

"She is physically sound, aside from a broken arm. It seems that your wife used her own body to shelter the child from the debris. It could quite possibly be what saved her life. She has some scratches on her from the broken glass, and broken arm but she'll be fine," said the doctor. Hunny looked at the talk of his daughter.

"She's okay?" he asked.

"Yes, she's fine physically. However I don't know how she'll feel mentally. It can't be easy watching a parent die in front of you. I don't know how much of the crash she actually saw, or how much she saw of her Mother in the aftermath," said the doctor.

"That's true," said Haruhi. Everyone looked over at her.

"What did you say Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Oh it's nothing," she said.

"Oh okay," said Hunny, "Can I see my daughter?"

"Yes right this way," said the doctor as he led Hunny to Fukiko's room.

"Looks like she's asleep," said the doctor.

"We should probably wait our here," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"We'll wait for you Hunny," said Haruhi.

"Thanks, Oh Takashi, do you have Usa-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori handing him the bunny.

"Thanks," said Hunny.

Closing the door quietly, Hunnny pulled a chair over to his daughter's side. He didn't sit down straight away, but instead leant over the bed, stroking her cheek and hair. There were several cuts on her face, and her right arm was in a cast. Mitsukuni couldn't bring himself to look at it more than once, out of concern that he would throw up. After a while, he finally sat down, taking Fukiko's good hand into his own, he kissed it softly and inhaled shakily.

"Fuki-Chan, it's me Daddy," he said softly, "I, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry Mommy's gone and she's never coming back. I'm known it's sad but, I'm going to do my best to make sure you're still happy from now on, I promise. And that's why I want you to have him." He gently laid Usa-Chan down next Fukiko.

"I want you to have Usa-Chan for now. He'll help look after and protect you from now on, just like he did when my grandmother died okay?" He kissed his daughter's forehead before walking out of the room sad.

Fukiko slowly opened her eyes after her father left and looked at the pink bunny next to her.

"So that's what you meant when you told me she was going away and never coming back," she said. "No its okay, you can tell me anything you want to from now on. I'll listen I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"…so let us not dwell on the sadness over the loss of the woman who was special to us all, but rather remember the happier times we had with her," said the preacher at Sachi's funeral.

Hunny looked down at Fukiko who was just standing there as well holding on tight to Usa-Chan with one hand while holding her father's hand firmly with her other. He was starting to worry about her. She seemed to have become really distant since her mother died.

"Are you okay Fuki-Chan?" he asked knelling down closer to her.

"Yes Daddy," she said softly. Hunny frowned.

"It's okay to cry and be upset about what happen to your mother you know that right?" he said.

"I know Daddy," said Fukiko without showing much emotion. Hunny sighed She hadn't seem to showing any kind of emotion since Sachi died. She seemed to just be in a blank empty state. Mori was showing more emotion then she was.

"Let's go home Fuki-Chan," said Hunny leading his daughter back towards the car. He knew everyone was looking at them as the two walked back to their car.

"Why is it that the Haninozuka girl didn't cry at all with the loss of her mother?" Fukiko heard someone say.

"I know it's like she doesn't even care about the loss of her mother.

Fukiko looked down at Usa-Chan.

"Do you think I'm wrong about not crying?" she asked.

"Fuki-Chan," said Hunny, "Let's go come into the car."

"Coming Daddy," said Fukiko as she quickly got into the car.

* * *

"How are you doing Hunny?" asked Hikaru later when they were back at Hunny's house.

"I'm okay," said Hunny taking little nibbles from the chocolate frosting cake in front of him. Tears were still coming down his face.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," said Hunny, "This is all too sad."

"Yeah it is," said both twins.

"Don't worry Hunny. You can take some comfort in the fact that your Sachi's a star in heaven," said Tamaki.

"Hmm," said Hunny eating some more cake.

"I don't think that's helping much Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"Where's Fukiko?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know now that you mention it. I haven't seen her since we came back to the house," said Hunny suddenly getting upset and looked around frantically for her, "Fuki-Chan? Fuki-Chan where are you?"

"She's outside," said Mori looking out the window. Everyone rushed over where they saw Fukiko walking around a huge garden with Usa-Chan.

"Poor little girl," said Haruhi.

"What'd you say Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh I just feel sorry for her is all," said Haruhi, "I know what it's like to lose a mother at a young age. I was about the same age she is when my mother died."

"Oh sorry Haruhi," said Tamaki hugging her tight.

"Tamaki let go of me!" said Haruhi shoving him off. Tamaki moaned sad.

Hunny kept looking out at his daughter.

"Haru-Chan, do you think you could talk to her?" he asked.

"Sure of course I will," said Haruhi.

"Thanks I'm worried since she hasn't really seem to act upset over her mother's death," said Hunny, "Besides she likes you a lot even before all this."

"No problem I'll talk to her," said Haruhi as she headed out.

* * *

"Hi Fukiko," she said when she finally caught up the little girl.

"Oh hello Haru," she said softly.

"How are you doing sweetie?" asked Haruhi as the two of them walked around together.

"I'm sad," said Fukiko.

"Oh I bet you are," said Haruhi, "I was sad when my mom died." Fukiko nodded her head.

"Haru is it bad that I'm not cry loud like Daddy is over the fact that Mommy's gone?" she asked out of no where.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I heard some people saying that its wrong that I haven't cry out loud over the fact that my mommy died," said Fukiko, "I did cry after Mommy died, just not as loud as how Daddy's cry."

"There's nothing wrong with not wanting to cry loudly if you don't feel like it. You can't help how you feel. If you want to cry in silence then you go ahead and cry in silence all right?" said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Fukiko, "Haru, when am I supposed to feel happy again?"

"That's something you'll have to figurer out for yourself. Only you can decide when you feel better," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Fukiko. Haruhi patted the little girl's head. "It'll be all right you'll see sweet heart. As long as you don't forget your mother she'll always be with you."

"Hmm," said Fukiko again. Haruhi looked around for something to take Fukiko's mind off her mother.

"Oh my, those are some nice roses over there," she said finally walking over to one of the flower beds.

"Haru Stop!" Fukiko shouted running over and grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Those flowers are filled with bees," said Fukiko pointing to the one that Haruhi was closest too.

"Oh wow, I might have gotten stung by that bee if you hadn't stopped me," said Haruhi, "Thank you Fukiko."

"It wasn't me, it was Usa-Chan," said Fukiko.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Usa-Chan told me to warn you about the bee," said Fukiko.

"Oh did he?" asked Haruhi smiling at the stuff bunny, "What else did he tell you?"

"He was the one the told me Mommy was going away," said Fukiko.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"He told me Mommy was going away. I didn't know what he meant until, well you know," said Fukiko.

"So you mean to tell me that Usa-Chan told you that your mother was going to die?" asked Haruhi starting to feel a little bit concern.

"Yes," said Fukiko.

"When did he tell you that?" asked Haruhi.

"Right before we left for the toy shop. I tried asking her if she was going, but she didn't know what Usa-Chan meant either," said Fukiko.

"So Usa-Chan told you right before you left with your mother that she was going to die?" asked Haruhi. Fukiko nodded.

"Has he told you anything else since then?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing too important, up until he warned me about the bees," said Fukiko, "He didn't want you to get stung. He likes you too much."

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi, "Is he saying anything to you right now?"

"No," said Fukiko, "He didn't want to be rude and interrupt our conversation."

"Oh well that's nice of him," said Haruhi, "Have you told anyone else about Usa-Chan talking to you?"

"No, except for Mommy," said Fukiko.

"When did you tell your mother about Usa-Chan talking to you?" asked Haruhi.

"Right before she went away forever," said Fukiko.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi, "Well why don't we go and talk to your daddy about Usa-Chan talking to you?"

"Okay," said Fukiko walking back to the house.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now Hunny?" asked Hikaru.

"I just assume try to go on as best as I could. I may have to consider getting a nanny for Fukiko. We didn't have to really have one before because Sachi just looked after her," said Hunny.

"Is Fukiko going to be okay with that?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," said Hunny.

"Mitsukuni, Haruhi's coming back with Fukiko," said Mori looking out the window. Hunny looked out the window to see the two girls coming back.

"Do you think she was able to help Fuki-Chan?" he asked. Mori looked hard at the two women. Something about Haruhi's face made him feel uneasy.

"Hi Hunny," said Haruhi as she walked back into the house with Fukiko.

"Hi Haru-Chan, Hi Fuki-Chan, did you have a good talk?" asked Hunny.

"Uh Hunny, can you and I and Fukiko have a private talk alone for a moment?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Hunny. The three of them all walked over to Hunny's home officer together.

"So what's wrong?" asked Hunny.

"Go ahead Fukiko tell your father what you told me," said Haruhi.

"You mean about what Usa-Chan told me?" asked Fukiko.

"Oh is Usa-Chan telling you something?" asked Hunny smiling.

"Yeah, he told me that there was bee in the flower Haru wanted to smell," said Fukiko.

"Oh so you kept Haru-Chan from being stung huh?" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Fukiko.

"Tell him what else Usa-Chan told you," said Haruhi.

"He told me Mommy was going to die," said Fukiko. Hunny's smile vanished.

"He told you what?" he asked.

"On the day Mommy left us, he told me that she was going. I didn't know what he meant at the time until it happened," said Fukiko.

"Usa-Chan told you that?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, it was still rather sad and surprising when it happened though," said Fukiko.

"Yes I bet it was," said Hunny, "Um has he told you anything else?"

"No, nothing too important," said Fukiko.

"What do you mean nothing too important?" asked Hunny.

"He still talks to me from time to time but nothing like when he told me about Haru and the bee or when Mommy was going to leave," said Fukiko. Hunny looked up at Haruhi disturbed who nodded her head.

"Um Fuki-Chan, why don't you go see if there's anything cake still available," said Hunny.

"Sure Daddy," said Fukiko about to leave with the bunny.

"Uh Fuki-Chan, can you leave Usa-Chan here?" asked Hunny. Fukiko looked down at the bunny.

"All right but he says he wants to come back to me soon," said Fukiko putting the bunny back on to the desk before walking out.

"What do you think?" asked Haruhi. Hunny looked at his old toy bunny.

"I think I should talk to Kyo-Chan about getting her to see one of those special doctors," said Hunny feeling just a little bit worried about the whole Usa-Chan apparently talking to his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm," Hunny hummed to himself as he sat in the waiting room for the physiologist. He looked over at Fukiko who was just sitting next to him holding Usa-Chan tightly to her chest. She didn't seem mad, upset or confused about being here. She just sat and starred ahead without any kind of emotions. He hoped that this doctor that Kyoya had actually been nice enough to look up himself could help with whatever was wrong with her.

"Mr. Haninozuka?" said a receptionist, "Dr. Shinteki is ready for you and Fukiko."

"Thank you, come on Fuki-Chan," said Hunny taking his daughter's hand.

"Okay Daddy," said Fukiko as she got up with him and headed to the doctor's office.

"Hello Mr. Haninozuka and Fukiko how are you today?" asked the young pretty woman with long black hair.

"We're fine," said Hunny with a nice smile.

"Then please take a seat," said Dr. Shinteki, "So what brings you by today?"

"Well it's about my daughter Fukiko. I think she's having a hard time adjusting to the recent death of her mother," said Hunny looking over at Fukiko who was once again just staring ahead.

"I see," said Dr. Shinteki looking over at the little girl, "How are you feeling about your mother leaving Fukiko?"

"Sad," said Fukiko, still just staring ahead.

"I bet," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Fuki-Chan, can you tell the nice lady what happen the day your mommy died?" asked Hunny.

"You mean about Usa-Chan?" asked Fukiko.

"What about Usa-Chan dear?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"He told me Mommy was going away," said Fukiko, "Said that she was going away and never coming back. I didn't realize he meant she was going to die, otherwise I would have made sure to at least say good-by to her before it happen, or try to stop her from going out to get my new tea set." Hunny reached over and patted his daughter's hand.

"Hmm I see," said Dr. Shinteki as she wrote it down.

"Tell her what else Usa-Chan did," said Hunny.

"Oh you mean telling me to stop Haruhi from smelling the flower with the bee?" asked Fukiko.

"What happened?" asked the doctor.

"On the day we said our final good-bys to Mommy, Usa-Chan told me to stop Haru from smelling a bee that would have stung her," said Fukiko, "He likes Haru."

"Oh does he?" asked Dr. Shinteki, "What do you think about Haru?"

"I like her a lot too. She's really nice," said Fukiko.

"Is she a friend of yours?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"She's an old friend of mine from high school who know helps me with a lot of legal work since she's a lawyer. She's known Fukiko since she was born," said Hunny.

"I see, um can I talk to you alone Mr. Haninozuka?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Sure," said Hunny.

"Fukiko, you can go wait for us in the waiting room okay?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Okay," said Fukiko slowly getting up from her seat and walking out the door.

"Well do you think something's wrong with her?" asked Hunny.

"I think your daughter's just having a hard time adjusting to her mother's death like you said," said Dr. Shinteki.

"But what about Usa-Chan talking to her?" asked Hunny.

"I think the thing is that she's using the bunny as a means to come to coop with her loss. She thinks the bunny told her as way to try and accept the fact that her mother's gone and not be too sad about it," said Dr. Shinteki.

"So she made it up?" asked Hunny.

"I guess you could call it that. This is just her way of cooping," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Well what about the bee?" asked Hunny.

"I think the thing is she's just using Usa-Chan as a means to feel protected and if she has the bunny to do things like protect people from bee stings she'll feel safer herself," said Dr. Shinteki, "She probably saw the bee herself and just pretended that Usa-Chan told her. A lot of kids do that with their favorite toys."

"Yeah I guess remember acting somewhat similar with Usa-Chan after I lost my grandmother," said Hunny.

"There you see?" said Dr. Shinteki.

"So she's not crazy?" asked Hunny.

"No, just in mourning," said Dr. Shinteki

"So what should I do?" asked Hunny.

"Just let her be for right now. It doesn't seem like she's hurting herself or anyone for right now," said Dr. Shinteki. "I say give her about a month or so. If she's still acting like this and you're still upset about it, you can come back and we'll what we can do."

"Okay, thank you for your time," said Hunny as he walked out of the office. As he walked out into the office he found Fukiko sitting by herself with Usa-Chan. As he got closer, he could hear her talking.

"Yeah she probably doesn't understand either. Why would she?"

'Just let her be, just let her be,' Hunny thought as he walked up to her, remembering what the doctor had told him.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" he asked offering her his hand.

"Sure Daddy," said Fukiko taking her father's hand and walking out of the waiting room together.

"So since we did such a good job, who want's ice cream?" asked Hunny as they came outside.

"I'd like some," said Fukiko.

"Good," said Hunny as he pulled out his phone to summon his driver. Fukiko meanwhile looked around she suddenly felt someone bump into her. She looked up and saw a man walking past on his cell phone. He wasn't paying attention to anything else as he walked.

"He shouldn't do that huh Usa-Chan?" she asked the bunny, "What's that? Are you serious?"

"Huh?" said Hunny when he suddenly realized Fukiko was no longer holding his hand. He looked and saw her running down the street fast.

"Fuki-Chan, come back!" he shouted as he ran after his little girl. Fukiko however wouldn't stop running until she came and kicked a man on his cell phone that was about to step off a curb.

"What the?" he said looking down at the little girl, "What the hell do you think you're doing kid?"

"I'm so sorry," said Hunny running up to him as well.

"Is this your kid?" asked the man.

"Yes, Fukiko, say you're sorry for kicking him!" said Hunny.

"I only did it because Usa-Chan told me to," said Fukiko.

"Who?" asked the man right before he happen to glance up, "Wait did the light just now turn red?"

"I think so," said Hunny.

"I would have crossed while it was still green and might have gotten hit by a car had your daughter not come and kick me. I guess I owe her a thanks. She probably saved my life. Sorry about that," said the man.

"Uh it's okay," said Hunny.

"Thank you again," said the man as he took a step off the curb and safely crossed the street.

Hunny looked down at Fukiko.

"Did Usa-Chan really tell you to go and kick that man?" he asked.

"Yes, he said that if I didn't, something far worse would happen," she said.

"Hmm," said Hunny grabbing his daughter's hand and heading fast back to Dr. Shinteki.

* * *

The doctor was sitting quietly at her desk when Hunny burst back in with Fukiko.

"Mr. Haninozuka is everything all right?" she asked alarmed.

"Tell the nice doctor lady what just happen Fuki-Chan," said Hunny.

"You mean how Usa-Chan told me to kick a man to keep him from stepping off a curb into a busy street?" asked Fukiko.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Shinteki confused.

"Usa-Chan told me that unless I went and kicked a man, he would walk in front of a car and probably die," said Fukiko.

"I see, and just happened?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"What do you think?" asked Hunny worried.

"Fukiko why don't you wait outside again," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Okay," said Fukiko.

"Well?" asked Fukiko.

"I think again this is just a matter of her using Usa-Chan like a scapegoat. She probably saw the man about to stop off and just used Usa-Chan as the main way to help feel protected. I think that she saw the man about to step off and was worried he would get hurt and not sure if she should do something since she's a child," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Okay," said Hunny.

"I know this seems weird right now Mr. Haninozuka, but you really should just let her be for right now. You have my number if you get concern again all right?" said Dr. Shinteki.

"All right," said Hunny as he walked out of her office again back to Fukiko.

"Are we still going to go get ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure we can, a hero deserves ice cream I think," said Hunny smiling.

"Good, Usa-Chan wanted some strawberry and so do I," said Fukiko.

"Oh I like strawberry too," said Hunny as the two of them left again.

* * *

"This is nice huh?" said Hunny as he and Fukiko sat in an Ice Cream Parlor together with three bowls of strawberry ice cream.

"Yeah," said Fukiko.

"Do you think Usa-Chan's willingly to share of his ice cream?" Hunny as he reached his spoon over to try and get some after he was all done with his.

"No Daddy, you can't steal from Usa-Chan," said Fukiko pushing her father's hand away, "that's just mean!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," said Hunny giggling, "I use to share ice cream with Usa-Chan a lot too when I was little."

"Yeah he told me you use to hog most of it," said Fukiko. Hunny giggled before his cell phone went off again, "Hello? Oh Hi Haru-Chan. No I'm having Ice cream with Fukiko right now."

"And Usa-Chan," Fukiko shouted out.

"Oh right and Usa-Chan," said Hunny. Fukiko looked over at the bunny.

"Yeah that was rude of him not to mention you," she whispered.

"I'll be right back Fuki-Chan; will you stay here for a little bit?" Hunny asked as he stood up and walked over to the far end of shop to talk to Haruhi in private.

"Sure," said Fukiko. She looked over at her bunny, "Better eat all of your ice cream before it melts Usa-Chan."

"How much more will it cost?" asked Hunny.

"At least another $800.00 so we can have more room for more bunnies," said Haruhi.

"Hmm all right, let me finish my ice cream and I'll come back to the house all right?" said Hunny.

"Sure I'll just wait here," said Haruhi, "See you then."

"See you then," said Hunny as he walked back to his table, "Fukiko hurry up and finish your ice cream so we can go."

"Okay Daddy I'm almost done," said Fukiko.

"Good," said Hunny. Then he noticed the bowl of ice cream in front of Usa-Chan was empty.

"What happen to the ice cream?" he asked.

"Usa-Chan ate it," said Fukiko.

"Oh did he?" asked Hunny.

"Every last bite," said Fukiko as she got up from her seat. She made sure to whip off Usa-Chan's mouth.

"You don't have a stomach ace do you Fuki-Chan?" Hunny asked as the two of them walked back to their car.

"No why would I?" asked Fukiko.

"From eating all that ice cream," said Hunny.

"I just had one bowl Daddy," said Fukiko.

"But what about Usa-Chan ice cream?" asked Hunny.

"What about it?" asked Fukiko.

"Didn't you eat it too?" asked Hunny.

"No, of course not Daddy, Why would I do that? That would be rude," said Fukiko.

"Than who ate the ice cream?" asked Hunny.

"Usa-Chan of course," said Fukiko. Hunny was a little bit disturbed.

'I hope that's just her just trying to coop,' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hi Hunny," said Haruhi when Hunny got back home. She was waiting for him in his office.

"Hi Haru-Chan," he said taking a seat.

"How did the appointment go?" asked Haruhi.

"It went okay I guess. I'm still worried," said Hunny.

"Well what did she say?" asked Haruhi.

"Said the Fuki-Chan is just using Usa-Chan as a scapegoat for her grief for the loss of her mother," said Hunny.

"Well that would make sense," said Haruhi looking over the forms she was going over for the bunny sanctuary.

"Yeah," said Hunny not sounding convince.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi. Hunny told her what happened at the ice cream parlor.

"Will maybe she did eat the ice cream," said Haruhi.

"But she doesn't have a stomach ace," said Hunny.

"I've seen you eat at least 20 cakes at a time and come out fine," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but Fuki-Chan doesn't have the same stomach like me. She can't handle her sweets like I can," said Hunny.

"Well maybe she's growing into one," said Haruhi.

"You think so?" asked Hunny.

"Well in either case didn't you use to eat cake with Usa-Chan? Whatever happened to that cake night you use to do?" asked Haruhi.

"I kind of stop doing those after Fuki-Chan was born. There didn't seem to be time for them because we had to look after her," said Hunny.

"Oh well nothing wrong with that I guess," said Haruhi. She looked over at her small friend and saw he looked really upset.

"Hunny are you really all right?" she asked.

"Well there was another thing she did after we left the office," said Hunny as he explained what Fukiko did to the man on the street.

"I kind of agree with the doctor again on this," said Haruhi.

"You think so?" said Hunny, "Why do I find that so hard to believe that?"

"Maybe you're just nervous because you're now the main one who's responsible for Fukiko now that Sachi's dead. Especially since she was the one main one that looked after Fukiko. Not that you don't do stuff with her, it's just Sachi did most of the stuff," said Haruhi. Hunny sighed.

"Yeah you're right. I do need to start doing more for her don't I?" he said, "But what can I do? It used to work so well because I did a lot of the work while Sachi took care of Fuki-Chan. I don't know if I can take time off from work right now though, especially since we're trying to help start this sanctuary. Maybe I should look into getting a nanny like I told Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan."

"A nanny?" asked Haruhi, "Are you sure that's the answer?"

"At least until we get the sanctuary set up," said Hunny.

"Well okay," said Haruhi.

"Can you come to the interview Haru-Chan? You know Fuki-Chan really well, maybe you can tell if you what you think of them?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Daddy," said Fukiko walking into the office.

"What's wrong Fuki-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I just want to let you know, none of them are going to work. You might as well not even schedule an interview," said Fukiko.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hunny.

"The nanny you want to hire, none of them are going to work. You might as well not waist their time," said Fukiko.

"How did you know about the nannies?" asked Hunny.

"Usa-Chan told me," said Fukiko.

"He did?" asked Hunny nervous.

"Hunny calm down," said Haruhi, as she leaned over closer to him, "Maybe she happened to hear us talking from outside the office, and then just using Usa-Chan as an excuse for not wanting to get one."

"You think so?" asked Hunny. Haruhi nodded.

"All right," said Hunny calming down, "Listen Fuki-Chan, can we just give the nannies a chance at least?" Fukiko shook her head as she headed out of the room.

"Usa-Chan said you say that. You're just waiting your time Daddy," she said.

"Oh she'll be fine I'm sure," said Hunny, "I'll call Takashi and have him come to it to. He has a good sense of people."

"Alight," said Haruhi getting back to work.

* * *

Later as she started leaving, she heard someone calling out her name.

"Haru, Haru,"

She looked around and followed it to a room that was dark. She walked in to see a candle lit where Fukiko sat in the middle of the room with Usa-Chan.

"Fukiko, what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"Can you tell my daddy to not have the nanny interview? It won't work," said Fukiko.

"Are you just nervous about having a stranger around honey?" asked Fukiko.

"No, Usa-Chan really said they won't work," said Fukiko.

"I see," said Haruhi.

"Haru, do I really need a nanny?" asked Fukiko.

"I don't know. I like to think no, but your father just wants what's best for you," said Haruhi.

"But what's best for me isn't a nanny! Especially the ones that will be at the interview!" said Fukiko.

"Well let's still give them a try how about?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess," said Fukiko, "Haru if I asked you to be my new nanny would you do it?"

"I guess I could, if you really wanted me to," said Haruhi, "But I'm…,"

"But you're really busy helping Daddy right?" asked Fukiko.

"Kind of, don't you want to make a new home for all the bunnies?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, that's why I didn't ask you," said Fukiko, "At least not yet. Usa-Chan told me you'd say no anyway. He still likes you though, and so do I."

"Well thank you," said Haruhi.

"Haru, if you have time tomorrow after helping Daddy, will you play with me?" asked Fukiko.

"Sure, of course I will. I can play with you now if you'd like," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Fukiko.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she got up, "Let's go to your room and play instead of this dark room."

"Okay," said Fukiko. She looked down at Usa-Chan. "did you hear that Usa-Chan? She's going to play with us!"

Haruhi smiled and headed off to Fukiko's room.

* * *

"What should we play?" said Haruhi looking around in her room.

"Usa-Chan wants to play this game," said Fukiko holding up a Pretty Pretty Princess game.

"Of course we can," said Haruhi as she set up the game. "Would you like to be pink honey?"

"No Usa-Chan wants to be pink. I'll be purple if that's all right."

"Sure I'll be blue," said Haruhi.

"You were right about the color huh?" Haruhi heard Fukiko say. She decided to brush it off, "Who should go first?"

"Usa-Chan said you should," said Fukiko.

"All right," said Haruhi spinning the spinner and moved her piece. After that Fukiko went. Haruhi was about to reach over and spin the spinner when Fukiko shouted out, "Haru you can't go yet!"

"Why not?" asked Haruhi.

"It's Usa-Chan's turn," said Fukiko.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "Would you like to spin for him?"

"All right," said Fukiko spinning the spinner for the bunny and moved his piece.

The three kept playing until finally after getting all of his jewelry, Usa-Chan was the winner.

"Good job Usa-Chan," said Haruhi.

"He says thank you. You're a good looser Haru," said Fukiko.

"Well thank you," said Haruhi, "I should get going."

"By by Haru," said Fukiko, making Usa-Chan wave as well, "see you next time."

"By by," said Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan why are you still here?" asked Hunny as Haruhi came down the hallway.

"Well Fukiko asked me to play with her so I did. Are you really sure you need a nanny? She really doesn't sound like she wants one," said Haruhi.

"Well, like I said let's just give it a try," said Hunny.

"Okay, I'll be there for it," said Haruhi as she left.

"Thanks Haru," Said Hunny.

* * *

Fukiko threw Usa-Chan into the air.

"Even if Haru can't be my real nanny, it's nice we can play together," she said happily. She stopped throwing him when she heard someone at the door.

"Who wants some cake?" a maid named Kin walking into the room with some cake.

"No thanks," said Fukiko.

"Oh come on I made it just for you," said Kin.

"I'm good though," said Fukiko.

"I'll just leave it here for you," said Kin putting on a table in Fukiko's room.

"Thanks," said Fukiko. She looked at Usa-Chan.

"Yah you don't have to tell me," she said.

"What did you say dear?" asked Kin.

"Oh nothing," said Fukiko.

"You know if you ever want someone to play with I'm here," she said sweetly.

"That's nice," said Fukiko as she grabbed the cake and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Kin as she ran after the little girl. She was horrified to see Fukiko had smeared the cake all over the wall.

"You little brat what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kin snapped at her.

"Fuki-Chan?" said Hunny as he came up and saw the mess, "What happened here?"

"I don't know what got into her sir," said Kin, "I had just given her a nice piece of cake but then she smeared it on the wall!"

"Fuki-Chan is this true?" asked Hunny.

"Yes," said Fukiko.

"Why did you do that?" asked Hunny.

"Usa-Chan told me to," said Fukiko.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER NOT TO COME ON THIS SITE TOMORROW ON THE 23****RD****. WE NEED TO MAKE OUR VOCIES HEARD ANYWAY WE CAN TO SAVE OUR FANFICS. SEE YOU ON THE 24****TH****.**

**SINCERELY TRACEY4T**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Fuki-Chan, I'm only going to ask this one more time, why did you smear the nice cake on wall?" Hunny asked as he stood in front of his daughter who was sitting on her bed holding Usa-Chan.

"I told you Daddy, Usa-Chan told me to," said Fukiko. Hunny sighed.

"If you ask me Master you should ground her," said Kin who was standing in the room as well. Hunny turned and looked at her.

"Kin, I know you worked on that cake my daughter ruined, but please go and get it cleaned up and leave us alone for a moment," he said.

"Oh yes of course Master," said Kin bowing her head and walking out of the room. Hunny looked back over at his daughter.

"Fukiko, let's try this again. Now why did you smear the cake?" he asked.

"I keep telling you Daddy, Usa-Chan told me to," said Fukiko.

Hunny groaned mad.

"Fuki-Chan, I'm tired of this. I'm sorry but you're going to have to be grounded!" he said.

"That's okay Daddy," said Fukiko looking down at the pink bunny, "Looks like you were right," he heard her whisper.

"Fuki-Chan, why did Usa-Chan tell you to smear the cake?" asked Hunny.

"He said it was no good," said Fukiko, "It wasn't made right.

"And did he say what was wrong with it?" asked Hunny.

"No, just that Kin made it wrong," said Fukiko.

"Hmm," said Hunny, "Well you just sit here and think about what you've done for right now."

"Yes Daddy," said Fukiko.

Hunny walked out of the room and saw the cake still on the wall for some weird reason. He smeared some off with his finger and sniffed it. It did smell a little weird for some reason. He headed off to the kitchen to try and find Kin.

* * *

"Oh," Kin muttered as she rustled through the towel closest trying to find a washcloth.

"So I take it the kid didn't like the cake?" asked another maid named Maho.

"Shut-up!" snapped Kin.

"I told you, you were wasting your time. The kid didn't seem to like you even before her mother died," said Maho.

"I said shut-up! I just have to try harder! This is my great chance to finally snag myself a rich husband! The poor master is sad and vulnerable. It's the perfect opportunity to make my move. I just have to work over the kid first!" said Kin, "You get the kid to like you, then it'll be a shoe in to get my hands on the father!"

"Whatever," said Maho. She looked at the milk left on the counter.

"What's this milk doing out?" she asked.

"Oh I used it to make the cake," said Kin finally getting a towel. Maho smelled it.

"Did you know this milk is expired?" she asked.

"So that's why it smelled weird," said Kin. Just then Hunny walked into the room.

"Did I hear right that the cake you used to cook my daughter's cake?" he asked.

"Please it was just an accident!" said Kin. Hunny looked at her mad.

"Why was even still in the fridge?" he asked.

"Uh well," Kin stammered.

"I'm sorry sir, but since our Mistress's passing, we've lax a lot with our responsibilities. She was usually really good at keeping us on our toes Master," said Maho bowing her head.

"Well that's got to stop! I want everything in this kitchen looked through and make sure everything is fresh and up to date!" he ordered.

"Of course Master!" said Maho. Hunny nodded and then looked over at Kin.

"Please go and clean up that mess outside my daughter's room now!" he ordered.

"Yes sir right away!" said Kin grabbing her washcloths and running out of the room. Hunny walked back to Fukiko's room.

The little girl was still sitting on her bed holding her bunny.

"Fuki-Chan," he said, "Are you sure you didn't know what was wrong with the cake?" he asked. Fukiko shook her head.

"Usa-Chan just told me it wasn't any good," she said.

"Hmm, well uh, you're not grounded anymore. It looks like Usa-Chan was right about the cake not being good," he said.

"What?" they both heard Kin shout from outside.

Hunny looked out and realized she was ease dropping.

"Kin, please get back to work. I don't want the wall to get stained," he said shutting the door.

"Yes sir, my apologies," she tried to say as he shut the door.

'Damn it!' she thought.

* * *

Hunny came and sat back down next to Fukiko.

"So," he said, "How about you and I go out to dinner tonight?"

"Really?" Fukiko asked looking a little bit happy.

"Sure, I'm not sure we can trust the food here," said Hunny.

"Yay!" said Fukiko, "Can Usa-Chan come too" Hunny looked down at the bunny.

"Of course he can, own him for keeping you from eating that cake."

* * *

"Oh Daddy can I get their stew pot? It looks good!" said Fukiko.

"Sure," said Hunny, "All though I don't think it could be as good as Haru-Chan's."

"Do you think that the next time she comes over we could ask her to cook one?" asked Fukiko.

"Hmm, maybe," said Hunny, "Well have to ask her ahead of time and probably ask her to bring her own things for it."

"Hunny, Fukiko hi,"

Both father and daughter looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking up to their table.

"Hi Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan, hi what are you two doing here?" asked Hunny.

"We're having dinner together before Kaoru leaves for a week in Spain," said Hikaru.

"Oh did you want to join us?" asked Hunny.

"Sure, thanks," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru took a seat.

"We're getting the stew pot," said Fukiko.

"That sounds great," said Kaoru.

"So what's in Spain?" asked Fukiko.

"My next fashion show," said Kaoru.

"And your girlfriend," teased Hikaru.

"Girlfriend, oh you mean Georgia-Chan huh?" said Hunny giggling.

"Yes," said Kaoru.

"I thought she was back in America," said Hunny.

"She was, visiting her parents, and then she said she was going to meet me in Spain for the show and then come back to Japan with me," said Kaoru.

"Oh good, I like Georgia-Chan. I can't wait to see her again," said Hunny. Georgia was a designer from America who met Kaoru at another fashion show. She had beautiful long blond hair and blue eyes, but was anything but a ditz. She was kind, carrying and hard working, taking things like cloths designs very seriously.

"Me too," said Fukiko, "And neither can Usa-Chan."

"That's great to hear," said Kaoru looking over at the bunny who was sitting in his own chair with a booster seat.

"Is he still "talking"?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course he talks Hika. Why wouldn't he?" asked Fukiko.

"I don't know, he usually doesn't," said Kaoru.

"Oh wait I think Fukiko's right. I think Usa-Chan's saying something," said Hikaru picking up the bunny and holding him close to his ear, "Yeah he's saying that the boss is stupid!" He and Kaoru laughed.

"Usa-Chan didn't say that Hika!" said Fukiko.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"He didn't say that Tama's stupid," said Fukiko, "He didn't because he didn't have to. Everyone all ready knows that." Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at that.

"Fuki-Chan, that's not nice!" said Hunny, "Tama-Chan's nice."

"I know, I like Tama. So does Usa-Chan. That's why he never said it out loud like Hika did," said Fukiko.

"Well thanks," said Hikaru.

Fukiko just smiled as she took her bunny back and put him back into his chair. She looked at the bunny curiously for a moment before turning and looking at Kaoru.

"Kao, when are you going?" she asked.

"Tomorrow actually, bright and early," said Kaoru.

"You can't go tomorrow!" shouted Fukiko so loudly nearly everyone in the restaurant looked over at her.

"Fuki-Chan?" said Hunny.

"You can't go away tomorrow Kao!" said Fukiko.

"Well I kind of have to sweetie. Remember I'm going to go get Georgia and bring her back home?" said Kaoru.

"But you can't go away tomorrow!" said Fukiko.

"Well its not like I'm going away forever," said Kaoru.

"If you go away tomorrow yes you will!" said Fukiko.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"If you go away tomorrow you'll leave and never come back!" said Fukiko.

"Fuki-Chan, stop that!" said Hunny.

"But its true!" said Fukiko, "If Kao gets on the plane tomorrow he'll leave and never come back!"

"Fuki-Chan, stop that right now!" said Hunny. He looked over at Kaoru who looks a little bit disturbed, "Kao-Chan I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," said Kaoru timidly.

"Maybe she just doesn't want you to leave is all," said Hikaru, "Fukiko he'll be fine and he'll come back in a week. He'll even bring you back a present."

"Sure I will," said Kaoru.

"Yes so stop trying to scare him Fuki-Chan!" said Hunny. Fukiko shook her head.

"No, no he won't. Why won't anyone listen to me? If Kao goes away tomorrow he'll leave and never come back just like Mommy!" she said.

"What?" shouted the three me.

"Where would you get that idea?" asked Hikaru.

"Usa-Chan told me!" said Fukiko, "So please Kao, please promise me you won't leave tomorrow!"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Fuki-Chan, that's not nice!" said Hunny. He looked over at Kaoru who looked rather disturbed. "Kao-Chan I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Its okay," said Kaoru still looking upset, "Um Fukiko does Usa-Chan say anything about how I'm going to die?"

"He says you won't die if you don't get on that plane tomorrow. That's it, you still have a chance to live unlike Mommy," said Fukiko.

"_Okay_ then," said Hikaru, "So the bunny's talking again, that's great."

"Please don't get upset about this Kao-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Well its okay, I'm sure its just kids having fun right?" said Kaoru, his voice trembling. Suddenly they started to hear a soft whimper coming from Fukiko and realized she was crying ever so slightly and hugging Usa-Chan tight.

"Fuki-Chan!" said Hunny.

"He's going to get on the plane tomorrow isn't he?" she said softly, though it sounded more like she was talking to the bunny.

"Okay, maybe I should take her home," said Hunny as he stood up and picked Fukiko from her seat, "Have a good trip tomorrow Kao-Chan, I guess."

"Yeah by," said Kaoru.

"By," said Hikaru. He looked over at his brother who was still looking upset. "You're not going to take that all seriously are you?"

"I, I honestly don't know. I don't want to but, I, I," Kaoru stammered.

"Oh Jeeze Kaoru, come on. This was just a little kid talking," said Hikaru.

"You think so?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru gave a sigh.

"Look, if you're that upset about it then don't go tomorrow. Go the next day," he said.

"That's not a bad idea. I just hope Georgia doesn't kill me for being a day late," said Kaoru as he pulled out his phone and called her.

"_Hi this is Georgia Phoenix; I'm rather busy at the moment. Kaoru if this is you I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. I miss you and love you. I have some amazing ideas for us to do while you're in Spain. Love you, and just leave me a message, even if you're not Kaoru."_

"Hi Georgia, it's me Kaoru, Listen I won't be coming to Spain tomorrow, instead I think I'll be coming the day after all right? I'll just stay an extra day so we can still do what you want to do," said Kaoru.

"Leave a message?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, like I said though, I just hope she doesn't kill me for doing that," said Kaoru.

* * *

Fukiko didn't stop crying for a long time, even though they were silent tears.

"Fuki-Chan, I'm sure Kao-Chan will be all right," said Hunny trying to comfort his daughter. However Fukiko didn't stop crying.

Hunny stroked her light brown hair that looked just like her mother's hair as the car pulled up to the house. Hunny carried Fukiko to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"Fuki-Chan, it's going to be okay. You'll see, Kao-Chan will be just fine," said Hunny giving his daughter a kiss.

"I don't want someone else to die Daddy! Everyone still sad about Mommy dieing," said Fukiko. Hunny climbed into bed with hi daughter and held her close.

"Shh, it's okay" he said over and over again until the two of them fell asleep together.

"Well good morning Kaoru. Did you get some sleep?" asked Hikaru the next morning.

"Sort of," said Kaoru.

"Well I would think you would seeing as you were able to sleep in since you didn't go to Spain today," said Hikaru looking at his watch, "You'd all ready be there by now if you had left when you were suppose to."

"Yeah, I'm still waiting for Georgia to call me to yell at me about not coming until tomorrow," said Kaoru. Just then his phone went off.

"That's probably her," he said grabbing his phone, "Hello?"

"Kaoru!" Georgia shouted.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm feeling a lot better knowing you really didn't come! Oh god I was so scared until I checked my messages and heard you decided not to come until tomorrow!" said Georgia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaoru, "I'd thought you'd be yelling at me for coming late."

"Well normally I would have, but not today! I'm really glad you postponed," said Georgia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaoru.

"Haven't you seen the news?" asked Georgia.

"No," said Kaoru heading towards the closest room with a TV.

"There was this big storm that hit us hard. They weren't sure if it was going to hit Spain or not at first, of course it is now. But anyway, it's really bad. It caused another pane from Japan to crash!" said Georgia.

"Are you serious?" asked Kaoru as he turned on the TV he flipped the channels until he came to one that was broadcasting about the storm and the plane crash.

"Did you find it?" asked Georgia.

"Yeah I see it," said Kaoru, "Where there any fatalities?"

"Oh god yes! I hate to think that would have been you! If you had left when you were originally planning to, you could have easily have crashed too! Oh god, oh god!" said Georgia.

"Georgia honey calm down," said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry I'm just upset," said Georgia.

"Yeah me too," said Kaoru.

"I'm really glad you did decide not to come after," said Georgia.

"Yeah me too," said Kaoru.

"What did make you decide to stay?" asked Georgia.

"I don't think you'd believe me even if I told you," said Kaoru.

"Well all right. Like I said I'm just glad you waited! Do you think you'll want to come out tomorrow? I don't know if the storm will let up by then," said Georgia.

"We'll see, I'll just have to keep watching until I know for sure if its let up before I make my move," said Kaoru.

"I understand. Well I'll see you when you get here then. I love you," said Georgia.

"I love you too," said Kaoru as he hung, letting go a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding as he went and stumbled backwards into a chair.

"So how pissed off was she?" Hikaru asked walking into the room.

"She was happy," said Kaoru.

"Georgia?" asked Hikaru.

"Look!" said Kaoru pointing to the screen. Hikaru looked up and gasped at the sight.

"That, that could have been you!" said Hikaru looking at his brother.

"I know!" said Kaoru.

"It like left the same time you were going to and everything!" said Hikaru.

"I know Hikaru!" said Kaoru. He thought about what Fukiko had told him yesterday.

"I better call Hunny!" he said.

* * *

"Fuki-Chan eat your breakfast," said Hunny looking over at his daughter who hadn't even touched her food. She looked really upset. Hunny gave a sigh.

"I'm sure Kao-Chan's fine," he said, "how about we call him right now?"

"If he's not in the plane," said Fukiko. Hunny reached for his phone only to have it start ringing.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hunny!" said Kaoru.

"Oh hi Kao-Chan, we were just about to call you to see how you were," said Hunny looking over at his daughter, "I'm sure Fuki-Chan will be happy to know you're still alive."

"You have no idea!" said Kaoru, "Turn on the TV to channel 29!"

"Why?" asked Hunny as he got up and ran off towards a room with a TV to turn it on. Fukiko ran after him as well.

"Oh you'll see," said Kaoru right as Hunny turned on the TV to show the footage of the storm hitting Spain and the plane crash. Hunny gasped.

"That could have been you and your plane!" he said.

"I know!" said Kaoru, "I guess I own Fukiko and Usa-Chan a load of thanks for warning me not to go today huh?"

"Yeah," said Hunny looking at his daughter watching the TV and looking just as surprise and upset, "Yeah, um I'm really happy you didn't die Kao-Chan. I'll let you go."

"No wait Hunny, um Fukiko didn't say anything about when it would be a good idea to head to Spain did she?" asked Kaoru.

"Hang on," said Hunny, "Uh Fuki-Chan?"

"Uh yes Daddy?" asked Fukiko turning away from the TV.

"Guess what? Kao-Chan didn't go today like you said he shouldn't. He wanted to know if there was anyway to know when would be a good time to go?" asked Hunny.

"Uh no, other then today being a bad day," said Fukiko.

"So if Kao-Chan were to go tomorrow?" asked Hunny.

"I think he'll be okay," said Fukiko.

"All right," said Hunny getting back on his phone, "Uh Kao-Chan? She said that you should be okay to fly out tomorrow if you want."

"Thanks Hunny and uh thank Fukiko for me again," said Kaoru.

"Sure no problem, by," said Hunny hanging up the phone and looking at his daughter. She looked just upset as well.

"I better call Dr. Shinteki," he said.

* * *

"So you didn't know what was going to happen specifically?" asked Dr. Shinteki. Fukiko shook her head no.

"And the cake, you didn't know anything about that either?" asked Dr. Shinteki. Fukiko again shook her head no.

"I see," said Dr. Shinteki.

"What do you think?" asked Hunny.

"Fukiko, can I have a moment alone with your father?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Okay," said Fukiko walking out with Usa-Chan.

"Well?" asked Hunny.

"Well I think it could be with the whole talk about going away like how she felt with her mother going away she thought that if your friend went away he'd never come back to," said Dr. Shinteki, "It was probably just a coincidence that it turn out to be a good thing."

"But we kept telling her it wasn't like that," said Hunny.

"A child sometimes can't understand that," said Dr. Shinteki, "I think it was just her being afraid of him going away like he mother did."

"What about the cake?" asked Hunny.

"Does your daughter like cake?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Oh yeah, in fact Sachi use to make a lot of cakes for her," said Hunny.

"Was Sachi the only one that made her cakes?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"That or she supervised them being made. She was really good at making the staff do a good job at their work," said Hunny, "Not like she was slave driver or anything."

"Of course not," said Dr. Shinteki, "but in regards to the cake maybe she just really doesn't like the idea of eating cake that her mother didn't help make and that's why she felt it was made wrong. Or it could be she somehow knew about the milk and was worried about that. She just didn't want to get the maid in trouble."

"I don't know," said Hunny.

"Well this is just my professional opinion. As a doctor I need to look for logic. I think this is just steaming from her loss of her mother again. I think you should just spend some time with her and then maybe she'll feel better." said Dr. Shinteki.

"So you mean if I were to spend more time with her, she'd feel better?" asked Hunny.

"I'd give it a shot," said Dr. Shinteki.

"All right," said Hunny, "I'll try it."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So," said Hunny when he and Fukiko arrived at the house, "Do you want to do anything fun?"

"Don't you have work to do with Haru?" asked Fukiko.

"What made you say that? Did Usa-Chan told you?" asked Hunny.

"No, this is just usually the time she comes over to help you work. That and her car's here," said Fukiko pointing to Haruhi's car parked in front of the car house.

"Oh, right," said Hunny, "Um all right, after Haru and I are done for the day how about you and I go do something fun?"

"Okay I guess," said Fukiko heading off to her room.

* * *

Hunny walked to his office to find Haruhi all ready there working.

"Oh hi Hunny, I heard you were at another doctor appointment so I just went ahead and got started on my own," she said.

"No that's all right. Actually do really need me at the moment?" asked Hunny.

"Well no, I can do this on my own for now if there's something else you need to be doing," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Hunny, "I'll just be with Fuki-Chan if you need me."

"Okay," said Haruhi smiling. She was actually glad Hunny was spending time with his daughter.

As Hunny came to his daughter's room, he could hear her talking.

"I think the doctor lady seems nice, but I bet she doesn't understand you like I do," she said.

"Fukiko?" asked Hunny walking into the room. He found his daughter on her bed putting a bow on Usa-Chan's head.

"Why aren't you with Haru Daddy?" asked Fukiko.

"Well she didn't really need me at the moment so I thought I'd come and play with you for a little bit," said Hunny.

"Hmm," said Fukiko looking back down at Usa-Chan.

"So what do you want to play?" asked Hunny looking around at all the different toys and games Fukiko had in her room.

"I don't know," said Fukiko not looking up from her bunny.

"Fuki-Chan is something wrong?" asked Hunny.

"I know you don't really want to play with me. You're just doing it because you don't want me to keep acting weird," said Fukiko. She got up and walked over to a pink toy chest and pulled out an Usa-Chan sized red dress. "You should just go back and work with Haru. If you do it may help her get through it faster so she can play with me. She really does want to play with me."

"Oh no, no, no Fuki-Chan I really do want to play with you!" said Hunny.

"It's not nice to lie Daddy," said Fukiko opening a child size wardrobe and pulling out a dress similar to Usa-Chan.

"Uh Fuki-Chan, where did you get that dress?" asked Hunny.

"Which one, mine or Usa-Chan's? Mommy made both, but she made the dress Usa-Chan's wearing for a doll. I thought it looked good on him. He says you use to dress him up when you were in the host club," said Fukiko.

"Yeah I did," said Hunny sitting down on the bed, "Did he ever tell you about the time we both dressed as girls so that Haru-Chan wouldn't leave us?"

"You mean with those mean Lobelia girls?" asked Fukiko.

"Yeah that was it," said Hunny giggling, "It was weird but at the same time really fun to do something crazy."

"When was the last time you ever did something crazy Daddy?" asked Fukiko. Hunny had to think about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure," he said at last, "It's been a while." Fukiko giggles and looked over at Usa-Chan.

"What do you think Usa-Chan?" she asked.

"What?" asked Hunny.

"Usa-Chan says if you really want to play with us, we should get you a dress and play princesses with us and Haru," said Fukiko. Hunny raised an eyebrow.

"All right, I guess I can go and try to get a dress," said Hunny.

"And we'll need to get Haru a dress too!" said Fukiko.

"You're right," said Hunny, "How about when Haru-Chan's done we take her and me shopping so we can a full fledge princess party?"

"Sure!" said Fukiko getting excited, "But it'll go faster if you go help Haru."

"Sure," said Hunny heading out of the room. Fukiko looked over at her bunny.

"It worked!" she said, "Wait what's that?"

* * *

"Hunny, I thought you were going to play with Fukiko," said Haruhi when Hunny came back into the room.

"I was until I heard you wanted to play with her too, so I decided that if I came and helped you we could get done faster and then both play with her," said Hunny.

"All right then," said Haruhi with a smile as the two of them started to go over more of the paper work.

Meanwhile Fukiko pulled out her phone and started to dial up a number.

* * *

"I can't tell you how excited we are to be joining forces with you and your company Mr. Ohtori,"

"Yes so am I Mr. Mayakasu," said Yoshio Ohtori.

"Father, are you sure we should do this right now? I'm sure there's more research I can do on this man and his company," Kyoya whispered to his father.

"Kyoya you're over reacting," said one of his brothers.

"Hmm," said Kyoya, right as his phone went off. He walked out of the room, "Hello?"

"Kyo?" said Fukiko, "Are you in a meeting?"

"Why yes I am dear. Did you need something?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, you have to say no to the man you're having the meeting with! He's evil!" said Fukiko.

"What do you mean dear?" asked Kyoya.

"I mean that he'll steal all of your money! He's done it before to others!" said Fukiko.

"What makes you think that?" asked Kyoya.

"Usa-Chan told me," said Fukiko.

"I'm sorry?" asked Kyoya.

"Usa-Chan told me that if you sign a form with him you'll lose everything. He says if you ask a person named Mr. Nanpa he'll tell you its true!" said Fukiko.

"Um all right," said Kyoya, "I'll call you back then dear." he hung up and started trying to find what he could on this so called man Fukiko had told him about.

A short time later he came back into the office just as his father was about to sign a form.

"Father, I must insist that you not do that," said Kyoya snatching the pen from him.

"Kyoya?" asked his father.

"I have it on good authority that this man is anything but honest with his dealings. I have spoken to a man named Mr. Nanpa who is now nothing more then a janitor thanks to this man," said Kyoya.

"Is this true?" asked his father.

"I don't know what your son's talking about," said Mr. Mayakasu.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya holding up his phone.

"_Mayakasu, Mayakasu, is that you? You son of a bitch! If I were there in person I'd strangle the life and my money out of! You ruined me! You ruined me!" _

"Father," said Kyoya, putting his phone his on hold, "I think we may want to reconsider signing on with him."

"I agree," said Mr. Ohtori, reaching for his intercom, "Security?"

* * *

"Kyoya, how did you happen to know he was a scam artist?" asked on of his brother as Mayakasu was led away.

"Oh a little birdie told me, or should I say, a little bunny," said Kyoya.

"A what?" asked his brother.

"Just be happy we were saved," said Kyoya, "I have to go see someone real fast."

* * *

"Oh hello Master Ohtori," said Maho answering the door, "I'm sorry but Master Haninozuka is rather busy at the moment with Miss Fujioka."

"Well I'm not really here for Hunny. I was actually hoping to talk to Fukiko if that's all right?" said Kyoya.

"Yes this way," said Maho leading him to Fukiko's room.

Fukiko was on her bed with her bunny looking bothered.

"Do you think he stopped the deal?" he heard her ask the bunny.

"Yes I did," said Kyoya. Fukiko looked up at him in surprise.

"Kyo!" she said happily, "Did you stop the deal?"

"As a matter of fact I did," said Kyoya sitting down on her bed, "I'm curious how you knew it was a bad deal?"

"Usa-Chan told me," said Fukiko.

"You mean your father's bunny?" asked Kyoya.

"That's right," said Fukiko,

"Interesting," said Kyoya, "And how did he tell you about that?" Fukiko shrugged her shoulders.

"He just tells me stuff," she said, "Ever since Mommy died."

"Hmm," said Kyoya, "Interesting. I don't suppose he could tell you anything else about my company could he?" Fukiko looked at the bunny.

"No, he says everything will be okay for now," she said.

"Well that's good. He will tell you if there's anything else I need to know regarding my company won't he?" asked Kyoya.

"If he thinks it's important enough he says he will. He also says that you'll do a great job with the company after you take over from your daddy," said Fukiko.

"I'm sorry?" asked Kyoya.

"He said you'll do a good job once you get your daddy's job," said Fukiko.

"Oh I'm going to get my daddy's job huh?" said Kyoya smiling, "Well tell him thank you for that. I look forward to that. I don't suppose there's anything I can do thank you for your help?"

Fukiko looked over back at the bunny.

"He says he'll let you know when you can repay him," she said.

"Very well, don't let me forget," said Kyoya as he stood up to go.

* * *

"Kyo-Chan what are you doing here?" asked Hunny as he came out of the room where he and Haruhi where standing.

"I was here to thank your daughter for helping me save my company," said Kyoya as he told him what happen.

"Usa-Chan told her this!" said Hunny.

"Correct," said Kyoya, "Am I correct in assuming that was the reason you were seeing Chiaki, err I mean Dr. Shinteki?" Hunny and Haruhi both looked at each of the way Kyoya had said Dr. Shinteki real name.

"Yeah, that's right," said Hunny, "But I don't know if what she's saying is really helping."

"Hmm well if you really want a second opinion then may I recommend someone else?" asked Kyoya.

"Who?" asked Hunny?

"Nekozawa," said Kyoya.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ON SATRUDAY JUNE 30****TH**** THERE WILL BE ANOTHER BALCK OUT DATE OF FANFIC. I EMPLOYE YOU TO PLEASE JOIN WITH US AND LET OUR VOICES BE HEARD THAT WE DON'T WANT OUR STORIES DELTERED, THANK YOU TRACEY4T**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Daddy?" said Fukiko running out of the room, "Daddy, what are you going to do to Usa-Chan?"

"Nothing honey," said Hunny.

"You're not going to hurt Usa-Chan are you?" asked Fukiko.

"No, of course," said Hunny.

"Then what are you going to do with him?" asked Fukiko.

"It's nothing, you'll see it'll be fine," said Hunny. Fukiko held the bunny tight.

"Usa-Chan's not sure about he's scared and so am I," she said.

"Don't worry honey if it gets too scary you have every right to tell us to stop," said Hunny. Fukiko looked over at Haruhi.

"What do you think Haru?" she asked.

"I think if you do this, this could help us understand you and Usa-Chan better," said Haruhi, "And it's like your daddy said, if it gets too scary you just say so and we'll stop."

"Okay, Haru, will you come?" asked Fukiko.

"Well," said Haruhi. Fukiko looked at her wit her big brown eyes.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Haru!" said Fukiko giving her a hug.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Yeah thanks Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"I'm just going to go play in my room until tomorrow," said Fukiko.

"Do you not want to have a princess party?" asked Hunny.

"No I'm good," said Fukiko.

"I'm sorry Hunny I didn't mean to cause trouble," said Kyoya.

"It's all right," said Hunny, "I am happy that you didn't get scammed at least."

"Yes, well I should get going," said Kyoya.

"I should get going too," said Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan, are you sure?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah I should. I'll see you tomorrow," said Haruhi.

"By," said Hunny.

Hunny watched her go before turning around to suddenly find himself face to face with Kin, "Ah!"

"Um Master," she said.

"Yes?" asked Hunny.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have Miss Fujioka around your daughter so much? You don't want to her to get too attached to the woman and start seeing her as sub statue mother do you?" asked Kin.

"If she does then that's fine with me," said Hunny, "Haru-Chan's been a part of Fuki-Chan's life since she was born. Heck Haru-Chan's her godmother so if Fuki-Chan wants to have Haru-Chan as a possible mother figure I'm fine with it. It's none of your business! Now don't you have some cleaning to do?" He walked past her mad.

Kin groaned and walked back over to Fukiko's room.

"Don't worry about a thing Usa-Chan, I'll protect you," Fukiko said as she sat on her bed holding him.

"Oh that's sweet," said Kin walking into the room. Fukiko looked up at her.

"Go away please," she said.

"Oh that's very nice," said Kin.

"I said go away please," said Fukiko playing with Usa-Chan.

"Oh don't be like that dear. I just need to clean your room is all," said Kin.

"My room's clean enough. Another maid cleaned it earlier, now please go away!" said Fukiko.

"Well maybe you and I can play a game for a bit," said Kin.

"No, go away!" said Fukiko.

"Young lady, that's no way to act!" said Kin.

"What is going on in here?" asked Hunny running into the room.

"Daddy, make this mean woman go away!" said Fukiko.

"I thought I told you to go do some cleaning!" said Hunny.

"I was I was trying to clean the young mistress's room." said Kin.

"Her room's clean enough. Go clean something else," Hunny ordered.

"Yes sir," said Kin hurrying out of the room.

"Daddy, Usa-Chan and I don't like Miss Kin very much. We think she's trying to do something mean to us," said Fukiko.

"She's new and just learning. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you again," said Hunny.

"Okay," said Fukiko.

* * *

The next day Hunny, Haruhi and Fukiko all drove to the Nekozawa Mansion.

"Daddy, Usa-Chan's doesn't like this place. He's scared," said Fukiko right as they pulled up.

"I'd have to agree with Usa-Chan on that Hunny. This place is scary," said Haruhi.

"Yeah it does seem kind of scary, but I'm sure it's not so bad," said Hunny as he climbed out of the car and helped Fukiko out too, followed by Haruhi.

They had just reached the front door, and Hunny was about to knock when the door open on its own. Fukiko immediately ducked behind Haruhi.

"I want to go home, and so does Usa-Chan!" she said gripping Haruhi's pant leg.

"Shh, it's okay," said Haruhi.

"Maybe we should go," said Hunny back away from the door.

"Is there a problem?" asked a deep dark voice. All three gulped as a figure emerged from the shadows. It turned out to be the Nekozawa family butler. "I merely saw you coming and was opening the door for you."

"Oh right, of course," said Haruhi, "Sorry about that."

"Please come in, our Master is waiting for you," said the butler.

"Uh thanks," said Hunny walking in. Haruhi was about walk in as well when she felt a grip on her hand. She looked down and saw Fukiko holding it tight.

"Its okay honey," she said gripping the girl's hand back and leading her into the mansion.

Inside they found a huge grand staircase where at the top was the Nekozawa maid and a blond haired young woman.

"Is that Kirimi?" asked Haruhi.

"I think so," said Hunny.

"Wow she's grown," said Haruhi.

"Welcome to our home," said Kirimi, "My brother is waiting for you downstairs in his chambers. My maid will show you down there."

"Yes please follow me," said the maid walking down the stairs and then down a dark hallway.

"Uh thanks," said Hunny.

"Do we have to go down there?" asked Fukiko.

"Yeah do we?" asked Haruhi.

"Well we've come this far? How bad can it be?" asked Hunny. He walked over to Fukiko and picked her up, "Don't worry I won't let you go no matter what." The group followed after him until they came to a dark door.

"This leads to Master Umehito's private chambers where he does his research into the supernatural. Before you go in I must insist that you put these on," said the maid handing each a black clock and dawning one herself.

"Why do we have to put this on?" asked Haruhi.

"Master Umehito perhaps a more darken environment in his dark chambers," explained the maid. The three reluctantly put the cloaks on. The maid then open the door and grabbed a torch.

"Stay close," she said as she began walking down.

"Hunny are you still sure of this?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, we've all ready come this far," said Hunny. He picked Fukiko up and held her close and headed down the stairs. The whole stairs case was dark lit with only a few torches along the walls. When they reached the bottom, they found some more torches in circle surrounding a dark green circle on the floor.

"If this was a horror movie I think this would be the part where they would begin the sacrifice of the unwilling victim," said Haruhi.

"Oh I love those parts of the movie,"

Everyone but the maid jumped as Nekozawa emerged from the shadows in his cloak.

"Sorry for the scare. It's good to you see you gain Haninozuka and Fujioka," he said.

"Yeah it's nice to see you again too," said Haruhi.

"So where is the artifact you wish for me to examine?" asked Nekozawa.

"Uh right here," said Hunny as he tried to take it away from Fukiko, only Fukiko wouldn't let it go.

"Daddy, Usa-Chan really doesn't like this!" she said.

"I promise he won't be hurt," said Hunny as he finally managed to pull the animal free. As he did he looked over at Usa-Chan's face and the look the bunny had was almost suggesting that the bunny was pleading for Hunny not to do this. Hunny took a deep breath and look at Nekozawa.

"If it gets too much for my little girl you'll stop right?" he asked.

"Of course," said Nekozawa.

"All right," said Hunny as he reluctantly handed him the bunny. Nekozawa carried it over and put it into the center of the green circle.

He then walked over to a pedestal with a book and opened it.

"Oh spirit of darkness, tell me the secrets of this object," he started to chant over and over again.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" the maid started singing.

"Daddy, Daddy, Usa-Chan doesn't like this!" Fukiko said scared tugging at her father's cloak.

"Its okay Fuki-Chan, he's fine," Hunny tried to reassure her. Suddenly the maid started singing even louder.

"Dark spirit, are you there! Can you hear me! Answer my calls and show me the way!" Nekozawa called out.

"Daddy, Daddy, make him stop! Usa-Chan doesn't like this!" shouted Fukiko.

"Fuki-Chan it's…,"

"No it's not all right! Usa-Chan doesn't like this. Make him stop, Make him stop!" Fukiko shouted as she wiggled out of her father's arms. She ran over to the circle and grabbed the bunny and then turn and ran out of the room and back up the stairs.

"Don't worry Usa-Chan I'll protect you. I promise! He won't hurt you!" Fukiko shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hunny and Haruhi immediately threw off their robes and ran after the poor little girl as fast as they could back up the stairs.

"Fuki-Chan?"

"Fukiko?"

They looked around fast trying to find her but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where did she go?" asked Hunny as he ran around looking for her.

"Fukiko, Fukiko, where are you?" Haruhi called out.

"It's such a big house, where could she be?" asked Hunny.

"She's closer then you think,"

Both Haruhi and Hunny jumped and turned around to see the butler again standing behind them,

"Your daughter is over here Master Haninozuka," he said pointing down the hallway near a corner where Kirimi was kneeling. Hunny and Haruhi both raced over and found Fukiko sitting in the coroner hugging Usa-Chan tight, rocking back and forth.

"I won't let them hurt you Usa-Chan, I won't let them hurt you," she kept saying over and over again.

"I found her here, she seems really upset," said Kirimi.

"Fuki-Chan, its okay, you and Usa-Chan are fine," said Hunny kneeling down next to her.

"Usa-Chan didn't like that Daddy! He didn't like that at all! Don't make him do it again!" pleaded Fukiko as tears came down her eyes.

"No, no we won't,' said Hunny as he gathered her into his arms.

"I am gravely sorry,"

Haruhi jumped at the new voice behind her and turned to see it was Nekozawa.

"I didn't mean to scare your daughter so badly Hunny," he said.

"Its okay, I'll just take her home," said Hunny as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Could her reaction to you doing whatever it was you were doing down there have something to do with whatever is going on with her and the bunny?" asked Haruhi.

"It's possible," said Nekozawa, "I will research what I can with my books for the time being to see if I can find something to help figure out what is going on."

"Sure that would be great," said Haruhi, "Thank you for your help."

"Of course if I find anything I will let you know," said Nekozawa.

"Thanks," said Haruhi before running after Hunny and Fukiko.

* * *

Fukiko didn't stop crying the whole way back to the mansion.

Hunny had to gently carry her to her room and lay her down.

"Fuki-Chan it's really okay, look see we're home here in your room," he said. Fukiko looked up at him.

"Don't make us do that again! Usa-Chan and I hated that!" she said.

"Yeah I didn't like that either. You don't have to worry about doing that again anytime soon," said Hunny.

Haruhi stood outside the room listening.

"Poor Fukiko," she said.

"What, what happen to our mistress?" shouted Kin before running into the room, "Oh my god the poor girl!" She ran back out and glared at Haruhi.

"I bet you had something to do with this didn't you!" she snapped.

"No," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure you did!" said Kin.

"Kin!" said Hunny walking out of the room.

"Don't worry Master I'll throw her out!" said Kin.

"You do, you better not come back! You have no right to accuse her like that! She didn't do anything wrong! Now get back to work!" ordered Hunny.

"Yes sir," said Kin walking away fast.

"I don't know why Sachi-Chan hired her!" said Hunny, "Sorry about that Haru-Chan."

"Its fine how's Fukiko?" asked Haruhi.

"She's still upset. I'm going to leave her alone for a little while so she can calm down," said Hunny.

"That sounds fine to me, I should go," said Haruhi.

"Thanks for coming with us today just the same Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you and Fukiko Hunny," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haru-Chan, why do you still call me that?" asked Hunny.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Why do you still call me Hunny instead by my real name?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know, I just do," said Haruhi, "Anymore then you still call me Haru-Chan."

"Do you not like being called that?" asked Hunny.

"Well no its not that, I just didn't think it was that big of deal to still call you Hunny since you still address me and everyone else like that," said Haruhi.

"Oh all right," said Hunny, "See you later then?"

"Actually I may have to keep it short tomorrow. Tamaki and Momose ask me to come to their house to help them with some legal work regarding Ana," said Haruhi.

"Oh you're going to see the baby?" said Hunny happily referring to Tamaki and his wife's daughter that was only one month old.

"Yeah they want me to help change their wills to include her," said Haruhi.

"Oh I want to see the baby!" said Hunny.

"Maybe you and Fukiko could come with me. I'm sure Fukiko would like getting to see the baby too. It might help make her feel better," said Haruhi.

"Hey yeah that's a good idea!" said Hunny running back to Fukiko's room. Fukiko was still laying on her bed looking upset.

"Hi Fuki-Chan, would you like to go see Tama-Chan and Ana-Chan tomorrow?" he asked.

"You mean getting to go see the baby!" said Fukiko sounding a little bit happier. Hunny nodded.

"Sure!" said Fukiko, "I like babies!"

"Me too," said Hunny, "I'll go tell Haru-Chan then."

The minute he was out of the room, Fukiko sat up and smiled at Usa-Chan.

"Did you hear that Usa-Chan? We get to see the baby! Wait what? Really, do I have to? Oh really? So then I guess I have no choice then huh?"

* * *

"We'll be going with you after you come over here to help me," said Hunny.

"Sounds good to me," said Haruhi.

The next day after Haruhi did some work for Hunny regarding the bunny sanctuary the group headed over to the Suoh Mansion.

"Hello Hunny, Fukiko, it's nice that you all came to see us today," said Tamaki's wife Momose when they came in. Momose came from a huge family of costume makers that were nice to give to Tamaki whenever he wanted to cos. Play.

"Yes it's nice to see you too!" said Hunny.

Oh you're sweet but we all know the real reason you're here, to see Ana," said Momose leading them to baby's room. Tamaki was all ready in there fussing over her in her crib.

"Tamaki, look who's here," said Momose.

"Oh Hunny, Haruhi, Fukiko, welcome," said Tamaki moving aside for them.

"How she's doing?" asked Hunny as they all walked over and looked at the little baby laying in her crib moving her little arms and legs around. She slowly looked up at the newcomers in her room. She looked a lot more like her mother then she did her father. The only thing she had in common with Tamaki was his eyes just like Fukiko and her father.

"She's fine; she's better then all right! She's just too cute!" said Tamaki cooing over Ana.

"She sure is cute!" said Hunny.

"Yeah she is," said Fukiko.

"Well anyway, don't we have something for Haruhi to do while she's here?" asked Momose.

"Oh do I have to?" asked Tamaki.

"That was the reason we asked her to come over wasn't it?" asked Momose, "You don't want her to think we're waiting her time do you?"

"No of course not!" said Tamaki as he reluctantly headed out of the room. Hunny giggled.

"Oh Hunny we made sure to make you some cake since you were coming over today," said Momose.

"Oh goody!" said Hunny following after them as well. He turned and looked at Fukiko who was still looking at the baby.

"Fuki-Chan did you want some cake?" he asked.

"No I'd rather stay here with Ana," said Fukiko still looking at the baby.

"Okay," said Hunny heading out.

Fukiko continue to look at the baby.

"Do we really have to do this? She looks so peaceful in there," she said, "Really? Yeah I don't want that. All right let's do it."

* * *

"MmmMmm!" Hunny said walking into the room that Tamaki, Momose and Haruhi were all in going over the paper work for their new wills, "This cake is great!"

"Did Fukiko like it too?" asked Momose.

"She hasn't had any yet. She's still in Ana's room," said Hunny.

"Oh I see," said Momose.

"How's she's doing?" asked Tamaki. Hunny looked over at Haruhi who shrugged her shoulders.

"There are times she seems to be doing good but at other times not so much," said Hunny.

"Well maybe she just needs some more time to deal with her loosing her mother," said Momose.

"I hope so," said Hunny. Just then they started to hear a loud cry coming from baby monitor.

"Ana?" said Momose scared.

"Is she all right?" asked Haruhi.

"Hold on Ana, Daddy's coming!" Tamaki shouted as he raced out of the room back to Ana's room. The other three followed fast behind him.

"I hope Fuki-Chan didn't do anything!" said Hunny as they approached the baby's room. Tamaki was all ready there and raced in fast. The three others all heard him scream the minute he did. They too all ran in to find see what was going on. There they found Ana on the floor on her back still crying and Fukiko sitting next to her with a pair of scissors!

Momose screamed.

"Fuki-Chan, no, put the scissors down!" said Hunny. Fukiko looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Daddy but I have no choice. I have to do this. Usa-Chan told me to," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Fukiko open the scissors and looked down at Ana.

"It's going to be okay. You'll see. It's for your own good," she said.

"No Fukiko no!" all the adults shouted.

"What?" asked Fukiko.

"Fukiko please don't hurt the baby!" pleaded Hunny.

"Why would I want to hurt the baby?" asked Fukiko.

"Well what are you doing with the scissors?" asked Haruhi.

"Just cutting up the sheets," said Fukiko.

"The sheets?" said the adults.

"Yeah I all ready cut up all the ones in the draws," said Fukiko nodding towards a dresser where there was indeed a big pile of shredded sheets. "I just had to take Ana out of the crib so I could do that last one. She doesn't really like being on the floor that's all." And with that Fukiko stood up and pulled the sheets that were in the crib out and started to cut them up as well.

Tamaki immediately quickly ran over and scooped Ana up.

"Shh, shh it's okay, its okay sweetheart, Daddy's got you see?" he said as he gently rocked her back and forth in her arms, calming her down.

"Is she okay?" asked Momose running over to him.

"Yeah she's fine," said Tamaki.

"All done," said Fukiko as she finished cutting up the last sheet and the mattress cover as well.

"That's nice dear," said Momose, "Uh Hunny why is your daughter cutting up our baby's sheets?"

"I honestly don't know," said Hunny, "I'm really sorry."

"Well to be honest I don't care too much. I never care for the sheets personally. Tamaki's grandmother picked them out. But that still doesn't explain why she's cutting them up."

"Yeah," said Hunny.

"Well let's just ask her," said Haruhi walking over to Fukiko, "Fukiko, sweetheart, why did you cut up Ana's sheets like that?"

"Usa-Chan told me to," said Fukiko.

"The bunny told her to?" asked Momose.

"Yeah lately she's been under the impression that Usa-Chan's talking to her, telling her to do certain things," said Hunny.

"Oh great the bunny talks," said Momose.

"Fukiko, why did Usa-Chan tell you to cut the sheets like that?" asked Haruhi. Fukiko shrugged her shoulders.

"He said that the sheets Ana was using were no good and it'd be better for her to cut them up," she said.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"I'm really sorry Momo-Chan and Tama-Chan," said Hunny, "I'll pay for some new ones."

"It's okay," said Momose, "If anything, I owe you a thanks for it. It's like I said before I never like them or this whole design for the nursery. It was all Tamaki's grandmother's idea. If any thing this will give a whole new excuse to try and design it the way we want. Maybe that's why Usa-Chan was telling Fukiko cut them up." She giggled at the idea.

"Yeah," said Hunny not feeling too happy at the idea, "Fuki-Chan, come here." Fukiko immediately got up and walked over to her father. "I want you to say you're sorry for ruining these sheets and for scaring them."

"Of course Daddy," said Fukiko walking up to Tamaki and Momose, "I'm sorry I had to cut up your sheets and for scaring you into thinking I was going to hurt Ana. I'd never hurt her. She's too cute and sweet!"

"Thank you Fukiko," said Tamaki.

"Can I see her again?" asked Fukiko. Tamaki reluctantly kneeled down so Fukiko could see Ana better. Fukiko gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You'll be safe from now on I promise," she said.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily young lady!" said Hunny, "You're grounded when we get home!"

"Of course Daddy," said Fukiko like it was nothing.

When the two of them got back home, Fukiko immediately went to her room without having to be reminded or argument.

Hunny meanwhile went and called up Dr. Shinteki.

"Hello Mr. Haninozuka," she said when she answered.

"Um hello doctor," said Hunny.

"How did it go with talking to Mr. Nekozawa?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"How did you know about that?" asked Hunny.

"Kyo, I mean Mr. Ohtori told me," said Dr. Shinteki.

'Hmm?' thought Hunny, surprised about the way the doctor almost said Kyoya's name.

"Well it didn't go very well," he said, telling the doctor what happen at Nekozawa.

"I see," said the doctor.

"Why do you think she reacted like that?" asked Hunny.

"I think it was just her getting scared that something bad would happen to her toy, the one thing she find comfort in," said Dr. Shinteki.

"I see, do you think it was wrong going to go see him?" asked Hunny.

"Well professionally, I'm entitled to say yes. But off the record if you think it would help your daughter then you have to do what you have to do," said Dr. Shinteki.

"All right then, but that's not the only reason I'm calling you," said Hunny as he went and told her about what happened at Tamaki's house.

"I see," said Dr. Shinteki, "Well it could be that she somehow knew that Momose didn't like those sheets so she went and cut them up for her."

"Mmm, I don't know," said Hunny.

"Well maybe she didn't like them, or for some weird reason she didn't think they were good enough for the baby," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Hmm, all right," said Hunny, "Do you think I was wrong in grounding her?"

"Yes I think that was right. You have to set boundaries. And then of course there's also the chance that with her getting into trouble like this for doing what Usa-Chan is apparently telling her to do maybe she'll come to you next time he tells her to do something bad like cutting up the sheets before she does it," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Well she doesn't seem to mind being grounded. Is that wrong?" asked Hunny.

"Did she get into trouble often before your wife died?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Not that I ever noticed, but then again I didn't spend as much time with her as my wife did," said Hunny.

"Well when she did get into trouble, do you ever remember ever being difficult about the punishment Sachi would give her?" asked Dr. Shinteki. Hunny had to think about it.

"I don't really remember," he finally admitted.

"Well maybe she just understand that when's she does something wrong, she's knows she has to go to her room or something like that," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Really?" asked Hunny.

"Yes," said Dr. Shinteki, "By the way have you been doing what I recommended and spending time with her like I recommended?"

"Haven't had a chance to yet," said Hunny.

"Well then I think you should try harder," said Dr. Shinteki.

"All right," said Hunny.

"Call me again if she does anything that the bunny tells her," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Of course, thank you doctor," said Hunny hanging up.

"Excuse me Master?" asked Kin walking into the room. Hunny looked up at her annoyed.

"Yes, this better be important," he said.

"I was just thinking about your problem with your daughter. Perhaps you could try doing something like locking the bunny up and away from her for a while until she stops doing these foolish things," said Kin.

"Lock up Usa-Chan!" said Hunny.

"It would just be for a little while, until she learns not to be so independent of the thing," said Kin.

"I don't know if I like that idea personally. Usa-Chan's too special to just be locked up," said Hunny.

"It would just be to help your daughter," said Kin.

"Um excuse me Master?" said Maho also walking into the room, "Your daughter says she wants to see you."

"All right I'll be right there," said Hunny running to Fukiko's room.

* * *

"Did you need something honey?" he asked running into his daughter's room.

"It won't work Daddy," said Fukiko.

"What won't work Fuki-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Locking up Usa-Chan," said Fukiko.

"You went and suggested it to him anyway, after I told you not to?" Maho whispered as she and Kin stood outside listening.

"I had to do something to make myself look good," said Kin.

"You're hopeless you know that?" said Maho.

"What makes you think it won't work?" asked Hunny knelling down in front of his daughter.

"Usa-Chan just said it won't work. You can try locking him up, but it won't do any good," said Fukiko.

"Oh really?" asked Hunny looking over at the bunny who if he didn't know better was no smirking at him, "And how did you know I was thinking about locking him up?"

"Usa-Chan told me," said Fukiko.

"Hmm," said Hunny, "And how did Usa-Chan find out?" Fukiko shrugged her shoulders.

"Hoe does Usa-Chan ever find out about the things he tells you about?" asked Hunny. Fukiko again shrugged her shoulders. She looked over at Usa-Chan.

"Yeah you're right," she said.

"What, what did he say now?" asked Hunny.

"He said that the maid that gave you the idea to lock him up is nothing more then a stupid mean ugly witch!" said Fukiko.

"Excuse me!" said Kin storming into the room.

"What have I said about ease dropping on my conversations?" asked Hunny.

"I wasn't! The whole house heard her say that! You know something Master; your daughter never spoke like this when her mother was still alive. She knew to speak politely!" said Kin.

"She does have the point. That wasn't nice what you said," said Hunny.

"No offence or anything master, but who's more in charge here you or the bunny?" asked Kin.

Hunny looked over at Usa-Chan.

"All right, I'm locking him away for the night," he said grabbing Usa-Chan and walking out of the room.

"Good for you sir," said Kin as he walked past her.

Maho watched him lock the bunny away in a closet.

'This is wrong,' she thought.

* * *

Kin turned and smirked at Fukiko who just glared at her.

"Looks like the witch wins this round huh?" said Kin.

"You won't win; even Usa-Chan didn't have to tell me that. I'll never call you mother!" said Fukiko.

"Keep telling yourself that dear," said Kin walking out.

"And it's not going to work locking Usa-Chan up," Fukiko muttered.

* * *

The next morning right after Hunny had finished getting dressed, Maho ran into his room.

"Sir, I think you should come see this, in your daughter's room right now!" she said.

Hunny immediately raced to Fukiko's room where he found his daughter still asleep in bed and Usa-Chan laying next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hunny looked at his daughter worried.

"Fuki-Chan?" she asked finally. Fukiko stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"Yes Daddy?" she said, "Oh Usa-Chan, you managed to get out like you said."

"Fuki-Chan, how did he get out?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know," said Fukiko shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't even know where you put him."

"Fuki-Chan, don't lie to me. Don't forget you're still grounded," said Hunny.

"I really don't Daddy," said Fukiko as she hugged Usa-Chan. Hunny looked at her mad before walking out of the room and over to the closet he had locked Usa-Chan in the night before. The doors were closed but when he tired to open it, it open like it hadn't been locked.

"Hmm," he said to himself "Maybe I didn't lock it like I thought."

"Maybe she stole the key from you," said Kin walking up behind him. Hunny looked over.

"She wouldn't do something like that," he said.

"I don't know, she's been acting out a lot ever since her mother died," said Kin.

Maho watched her mad.

'Witch,' she thought.

Hunny thought about it for a moment before walking back to Fukiko's room. He had just reached the doorway when he heard her talking.

"You don't know either? What do you mean? Someone took you from the closet, who? You don't know that either huh? Well it's okay. It looks like you were right about it not working though."

"Fuki-Chan," said Hunny walking into the room, "Who were you talking to?"

"Usa-Chan Daddy, I was asking him how he got out. He told me someone took him out and put him in my bed though he's not sure who. He thinks it was a woman," said Fukiko.

"Uh-huh, are you sure you didn't do it?" asked Hunny.

"No, I didn't even know where you put him remember? I didn't leave the room after you took him," said Fukiko. Hunny had to think about it for a moment. She did have a point. She hadn't left her room since they had gotten home from Tamaki's house.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Fukiko.

"Uh," said Hunny not sure what to do, "Why don't you let me think about that while we have breakfast."

"Okay, sure," said Fukiko.

"Get dressed first," said Hunny.

"Yes Daddy," said Fukiko. Hunny was about to walk out when he saw the bunny on the bed still.

"Um I think I'll take Usa-Chan with me," he said.

"Okay," said Fukiko heading to her closet.

* * *

Momose sat at the dining table holding and rocking her daughter in her arms smiling.

"You know, call me crazy but I think she slept a lot better last night with the new sheets we got her rather then the ones your grandmother had for her," she said to Tamaki who was sitting across the table from her.

"No actually I agree with you. She didn't seem as fussy as when we normally put her to bed," said Tamaki.

"There might be a reason behind that," said Shima walking into the room.

"What do you mean Shima?" asked Tamaki.

"Come with me," she said. Both Tamaki and Momose got up and followed after her to the living room where the TV was on.

"_Again the Akuyuu Baby Company has issued a recall on their Boushi Baby Brand Sheets do to a chemical within the sheets that has been know to make babies sick and has all ready proven to be fatal in three reported cases," _

"Tamaki, that was the brand your grandmother was having us use for Ana," said Momose as she held Ana closer to her.

"Yes and the same ones Fukiko cut up," said Tamaki, "I'm going to call Hunny."

* * *

"Daddy if I'm still in trouble its okay. I know it's usually wrong to cut up sheets like that," said Fukiko as the two of them sat eating breakfast.

"That's fine, I'm just not sure what to think about Usa-Chan coming out of the closet," said Hunny.

"Usa-Chan said that a woman took him out," said Fukiko.

"But he doesn't know who?" asked Hunny.

"No he couldn't see because it was dark and she held to where he's facing the floor. That's how he knew it was a woman. She was wearing a dress and had on high heels. Unless of course it was very feminine man," said Fukiko.

"Hmm," said Hunny right as his phone went off, "Hello?"

"Hi Hunny, good morning," said Tamaki.

"Good morning Tama-Chan, how is everything over at your place with Ana and the sheets?" asked Hunny.

"Actually very well, apparently there's been a recall on all the sheets Fukiko cut up. There was some sort of fiber in them that was deadly towards babies. So I think we actually owe her a big thanks for cutting them up for us," said Tamaki.

"What?" asked Hunny.

"There's a recall on our baby's sheets. They were deadly towards babies," said Tamaki. Hunny dropped his phone.

"Daddy what's wrong?" asked Fukiko.

"Hunny, Hunny are you there?" She heard Tamaki asked from the phone. She reached down and picked it up.

"Tama?" she asked.

"Fukiko is that you?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes Tama, are you still mad at me?" asked Fukiko.

"Well I wasn't really mad are you before just confused, but now I'm really happy," said Tamaki, "You saved my baby's life."

"I did, how?" asked Fukiko.

"Those sheets you cut up were bad for her and since you cut them up it saved her," said Tamaki.

"Oh," said Fukiko.

"Did you really not know what was wrong with them?" asked Tamaki.

"No Tama I didn't," said Fukiko.

"Hmm well in either case thank you very much for saving her," said Tamaki.

"Of course Tama," said Fukiko looking over to her father who was still sitting in stare of shock. "I better go; Daddy's not looking so good."

"Oh okay, can you have your father call us when he's feeling better?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Fukiko as she got up and walked over to her father.

"Daddy, Daddy?" she said waving her hand in front of her father's face.

"First she helps Haru-Chan, then that stranger, then Kao-Chan, then Kyo-Chan and now Tama-Chan? How is this happening? This isn't normal is it, is it?" he muttered to himself over and over again.

"Daddy?" asked Fukiko, "Did I do something wrong?" She looked over at Usa-Cha. "What's that? Oh really? It's not that big of a deal then? Okay then."

"Hello?" said Haruhi walking into the room.

"Haru!" said Fukiko happily running over to her and throwing her arms around her waist.

"Hi sweetie, it's good to see you," said Haruhi patting her head. Then she looked over at Hunny in his daze face. "What's wrong with your father?"

"I don't know. He's seems kind of upset about something," said Fukiko.

"Hunny?" said Haruhi walking over to him and also waving her hand in front of his face, "Hunny, Hunny?" Still no answer, "Mitsukuni?" At that Hunny snapped his head up.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"I just called you by your first name is all," said Haruhi.

"But you don't do that," said Hunny.

"Well it seemed like the only way to snap you out of whatever it is you were in," said Haruhi.

"I'm very confused," said Hunny.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Oh did you hear on the news about the baby sheet recall? It was the same kind of sheets Tamaki and Momose were using for Ana and the same ones Fukiko cut up the other day."

"Yeah, that's what's got me so upset. I don't get what's going on with Fuki-Chan and Usa-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Hunny calm down," said Haruhi. "Have you maybe tried spending time with her to help try and figure it out? Didn't that one doctor tell you to try that in the first place?"

"Yeah you're right," said Hunny.

"If you want to, then you're welcome to do it today. I can do most of the work by myself," said Haruhi.

"Sure, that would be nice," said Hunny as he got up and went looking for Fukiko. He found her in her room again with Usa-Chan.

"Fuki-Chan, come on lets go out for a little bit," said Hunny.

"Sure," said Fukiko with a smile and jumping up with the stuff bunny.

"Um can we leave Usa-Chan here?" asked Hunny. Fukiko looked down at Usa-Chan.

"Sure, he's fine with that. He says he'd rather stay with Haru-Chan anyway," she said.

"Sure he can stay with me and keep me company while I do my work," said Haruhi taking the bunny, "You two have fun all right?"

"By-by," said Fukiko as she and Hunny took off.

Haruhi smiled and watched them walk off before heading to Hunny's office. She put the bunny on the desk next to her and studied it.

"You know I use to think there was something about you that was weird, but I was never sure what," she said as she got to work.

"Working hard?" Kin asked later walking into the room with a cup of tea.

"Yeah," said Haruhi not looking up from the forms she was going over.

"Well I brought you something to drink," said Kin putting the cup on the desk next to her.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kin walking out of the room. However instead of heading back to the kitchen she stopped outside the door and waited, trying to see if Haruhi would drink the tea.

'Drink it, drink it,' she thought.

Haruhi slowly reached over about to grab the cup when all of a sudden Usa-Chan fell over, knocking the cup out of her hand and causing it to fall to the floor.

"What the?" said Haruhi looking down at the mess.

'Damn it!' Kin thought as she walked down to the kitchen. She opened a secret cupboard and pulled out the box of poison she had put in the first cup. 'Let's hope she's not so lucky this time!' she thought as she made another cup and took it back down to Haruhi.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi looked at the bunny in surprise. There just seemed to be something weird about the way he fell over right as she was about to pick up her cup. She decided to shrug it off and sat the bunny back on the desk before reaching down for the cup.

"Oh don't worry about that Miss Fujioka; I'll take care of it. I even brought you a new cup of tea," said Kin walking into the room with the new cup and a towel.

"I'm sorry about the mess. Usa-Chan fell over and knocked it over," said Haruhi.

"It's okay I got it. You go ahead and get back to work and drink your tea," said Kin as she put the tea cup down on the desk next to Haruhi. She knelt down on her hands and knees to begin cleaning it up.

"Oh sure thanks," said Haruhi. She was about to reach over and pick up the new cup when Usa-Chan again fell over and knocked the tea cup off of the desk, this time making it land on Kin's back as she cleaned.

"Ah!" Kin screamed loudly as she jumped up in both surprise and pain.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Haruhi shouted as she too jumped up.

"I got hot tea on my back! Do you think I'm ok!" Kin shouted.

"I'm sorry, the bunny fell over again!" said Haruhi.

"That stupid thing again!" Kin shouted as she grabbed Usa-Chan and threw him across the room.

"Hey now that wasn't necessarily! It wasn't his fault. He's just a toy," said Haruhi.

"A stupid toy that burned my back!" said Kin.

"What's all the noise in here?" asked Maho running into the room.

"I got hot tea dumped on my back!" shouted Kin.

"Ok calm down, we'll take you to the hospital all right," said Maho grabbing her arm, keeping her from running around any more, "How did you get hot tea dumped on your back anyway!"

"That stupid bunny knocked it on me!" said Kin as she stomped on Usa-Chan.

"Hey stop that!" said Haruhi picking up the bunny.

"It's a stupid toy! It's not like it has feelings!" said Kin.

"Ok, let's go," said Maho dragging Kin from the office, "I'll have another maid come and clean up the mess all right."

"Sure," said Haruhi as she held Usa-Chan close. She walked over to the still puddle of tea on the floor and realized the towel Kin had with her was still there. She put Usa-Chan back on the desk and started cleaning it up herself. As she did, she couldn't help but notice the weird smell coming from the tea.

'What kind of tea was she trying to serve me?" Haruhi thought.

"Miss Fujioka?" said a butler walking into the room, "Oh please you didn't go and clean up the mess yourself. It's our job."

"No its okay, I don't mind," said Haruhi.

"What happened exactly?" asked the butler.

"I don't know, the bunny fell over and knocked the cups over," said Haruhi handing the butler the towel.

"Hmm, well I'm sure Kin will be fine," said the butler.

"I hope so," said Haruhi as she sat back down at the desk.

"I hope I don't sound too pushy, but how's the work coming along?" asked the butler.

"Great, I think they can begin construction on Monday," said Haruhi.

"Very good, Master will be happy to hear that," said the butler as he headed to the door with the two empty cups. He stopped just before the door. "I hope I don't sound too bold when I ask this but, what do you feel about our Master in particular?"

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Do you like working with our master?" asked the butler.

"Sure I do," said Haruhi, "He's a great guy to work with, and he's a good friend. I've known him for so long."

"And what about our little mistress?" asked the butler.

"Fukiko, I love her, I've loved her since she was born. Even if she wasn't my goddaughter I'd love her very much," said Haruhi.

"And they love you very much," said the butler with a smile.

"I should hope so," said Haruhi.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you think of our late mistress?" asked the butler.

"Sachi?" said Haruhi. She looked down sad at the memory of the poor dead woman. "I liked her very much. I thought she was an amazing woman. She and Hunny were a lot alike and seemed really happy together. When they married I was happy for them. I wished she didn't have to die and leave Hunny and Fukiko like that."

"You never resented her or anything did you?" asked the butler.

"Why would I?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't, I don't even know why I ask that question. I've over stepped my boundaries. I should go. Let me know if you need anything," said the butler walking out.

"I wonder what he meant about that," said Haruhi as she slumped in her seat. She thought about Hunny and Sachi and how the two of them got together. Their marriage had been arranged by their parents even though the two of them all ready seem to like each other. They were happy about the whole thing so it didn't matter they were more or lese forced into marriage. She herself had actually been dating Hikaru at the time the two of them had gotten together, but both had broken up with each other around the time Hunny had gotten married. Now that she thought about it, she had actually been sad that Hunny was marrying Sachi for some weird reason, but had pushed those feelings aside so she could move on with her life with out a fuss.

Now that she thought about it though, why had she felt so sad about Hunny first getting married? It wasn't like they were together or anything like that. She was soon drawn out of her thoughts by Usa-Chan falling over in front of her.

"You are just falling all over the place today aren't you?" asked Haruhi as she sat the bunny back up again. The bunny smiled back up at her.

"You know I remember the first time I saw you. It was one the things I first liked about Mitsukuni, err I mean Hunny. I thought you and him were a little cute even if I wasn't really into cute things," she said to the bunny. Usa-Chan just smiled.

"Oh there I go again, rambling," said Haruhi putting the bunny back down and getting back to work.

* * *

"Look at the ducklings Daddy. Aren't they cute!" said Fukiko as she and Hunny stood on a bridge watching a family of ducks swim under it.

"Yeah, adorable," said Hunny. The two of them stayed on the bridge watching the ducks swim under them until the ducks were out of sight under the bridge. Fukiko immediately ran other side to see them continue to swim away.

"We should have brought some bread to feed them with don't you think?" she asked.

"We will, next time," said Hunny.

"How long will that be?" asked Fukiko.

"How about tomorrow?" asked Hunny.

"Isn't there a business meeting tomorrow?" asked Fukiko.

"Oh right, well the day after tomorrow then," said Hunny.

"I thought there was one of your dojo's is suppose to be holding their tournament that day, and the day after. Uncle Chika and Uncle Satoshi are in it," said Fukiko.

"Oh right, well we'll figure a time," said Hunny.

"If we're not careful by the time we come back, the ducklings will be all grown up," said Fukiko as a joke.

"Well make it back before that I promise!" said Hunny.

"It was just a joke Daddy," said Fukiko. She giggled as she walked off the bridge to the other side. Hunny sighed and followed after her.

"Your mother came here a lot with you didn't she?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, a lot of ducks like to make their homes here for their babies. She liked getting to come and see them. They were always so cute," said Fukiko. "No offence to Usa-Chan or anything like that, but Mommy always like baby ducks better," said Fukiko.

"Oh really?" asked Hunny. "Maybe I should start up a duck preserve in her honor then as well as the bunny reserve."

"Mommy would have liked that!" said Fukiko, "It'd be a lot easier to see and feed the baby ducks then huh?"

"Yeah," said Hunny. Fukiko sure did look happy at the idea.

"Of course that would mean more work huh?" she asked.

"Uh yes," said Hunny.

"Looks like we would have to wait until the baby ducks are all grown up then huh?" asked Fukiko.

"No, that doesn't mean that!" said Hunny.

"It's okay Daddy. Mommy told me. You're the one who takes care of us so it's your job to work hard," said Fukiko.

"But I can still spend time with you," said Hunny.

"Daddy its okay really," said Fukiko, "I have Usa-Chan to keep myself happy."

"We have to talk about that," said Hunny.

"Talk about what Daddy?" asked Fukiko.

"How is it that you and Usa-Chan know so much about what's going to happen?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know. He's never told me how he knows these things. He just does and ask me to help with them," said Fukiko.

"Have you ever tired saying no?" asked Hunny.

"Why should I? So far it's been helpful to everyone hasn't it?" asked Fukiko.

"Yes but," said Hunny.

"Do you not want Usa-Chan and I to help others Daddy?" asked Fukiko.

"Well no, it's not that," said Hunny. Suddenly he heard his phone go off.

"Hello? Yes? What? Is she okay? Sure I'll be right there!" said Hunny.

"Come on Fuki-Chan, we have to go to the hospital real fast. Kin's been hurt."

"So?" asked Fukiko.

"So, as her employer I need to make sure she's okay now come along," said Hunny grabbing his daughter's hand.

"I don't see why, it sounds like Kin deserves it," muttered Fukiko, "Even Usa-Chan didn't have to tell me that."


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh my back!" Kin moaned.

"Oh shut-up you big baby. The doctor said it wasn't that bad. The only reason I brought you here was so you'd stop complaining. You know I bet I've gotten a lot worse burns in the kitchen cooking then this and you've never seen me complain," said Maho.

"That's because I'm more delectate then you," said Kin.

"Right delicate," said Maho as she stood up, "I'm going to get something to drink. Hope I don't get anything too hot and burn myself with it."

Kin sneered at her as she walked out.

'This is just great! Getting burned because of that stupid bunny! Wait, that's it!' she thought.

"Oh hello Kin," said Hunny suddenly walking into the room.

"Master Haninozuka, you've come!" said Kin.

"Yeah, I figured I'd come make sure the insurance covered everything and see if you need to talk some sick leave because of what happened," said Hunny, "What did happen?"

"Oh, uh well, I was brining Haruhi some tea and somehow the bunny fell over and knocked over the tea over. So I brought her another cup and started cleaning up when the bunny fell over again and it knocked the cup of hot tea on my back! It was awful. The doctor said it was a really bad burn!" said Kin.

"Oh I'm sorry, so you'll need some time off?" asked Hunny.

"Yes, but there was something else," said Kin.

"What's that?" asked Hunny.

"My lawyer says I have every right to sue you about this since it was your bunny that caused my back to get burn," said Kin.

"What?" asked Hunny.

"I could sue you for what your bunny did to me!" said Kin.

"Uh, but Usa-Chan's just a toy," said Hunny.

"Your toy that burned my back!" said Kin.

"Well all right, well how much do you want?" asked Hunny.

"Uh well you know I actually want to sue my boss personally," said Kin.

"Well that's good," said Hunny.

"I'll reconsider it if you treat me to dinner," said Kin.

"What?" asked Hunny.

"If you show you care that I got hurt, like say treating me to dinner I won't sue," said Kin. Hunny was surprise.

"Um all right," he said, "I guess we'll have to wait until you've recovered though huh?"

"Uh yes, at least by tomorrow," said Kin.

"You'll be able to leave tomorrow? I thought you were really hurt," said Hunny.

"No, just not so bad that I'd have to stay here, I'll have to take it easy for a while though," said Kin.

"Sure," said Hunny as he got up and headed out of the room.

'Maybe I should I talk to Haru-Chan about this,' he thought.

* * *

"Well actually she could sue for this, even if it was an accident. I really don't' know how the bunny fell over, I just thought it did. But there have been crazier lawsuits out there. I'd say go to the dinner if means not having to worry about the whole law suite in general," said Haruhi over the phone.

"All right, I guess it couldn't hurt," said Hunny, "It's been a little while since I've been out with a woman to a nice dinner." Haruhi was a little bit surprise to hear that.

"Hunny are you okay?" she asked.

"I guess I'm starting to feel a little bit lonely now that Sachi's death is really stating to sink in," said Hunny.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "If you had wanted I'd be willing to go out with you to like that cake shop you like or something."

"You would?" asked Hunny.

"Or I'm sure any of the guys would be willing to," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Hunny.

'Huh?' thought Haruhi.

"Well anyway, like I said its just one date and that get her off your back," she said.

"Yeah all right," said Hunny.

* * *

As Maho headed back towards Kin's room, she happen to glanced the waiting room and saw Fukiko sitting by herself,

"Young Mistress what are you doing here?" she asked walking up to her.

"Daddy came to see how Kin got herself hurt now and asked me to wait here until her was done," said Fukiko.

"Oh I see, well hopefully it won't be too long," said Maho sitting down next to her.

"You don't like her much to you?" asked Fukiko.

"What grave me away, Usa-Chan?" Maho asked.

"No, I could tell even before he told me," said Fukiko.

"Is he really talking to you?" asked Maho.

"Yeah, why would I lie about something like that?" asked Fukiko.

"Oh I don't know. I use to have a doll when I was little that I would do things with like telling my mom that she'd want some cake for desert too and things like that," said Maho.

"Oh you mean pretending," said Fukiko.

"Is that what you're doing with Usa-Chan?" asked Maho.

"No, he's really talking to me," said Fukiko.

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Maho.

"Oh hello Maho," said Hunny walking into the room.

"Oh hello Master Haninozuka," said Maho as she stood up and bowed her head to him.

"Thank you for letting me know what happened," said Hunny.

"So did you see Kin?" asked Maho.

"Yes and everything's been taken care of," said Hunny.

"I should hope so," said Hunny, "Do you know what kind of food Kin likes?"

"Uh she has some pretty fancy tastes actually," said Maho, "She likes Mexican food."

"All right that's good toe know," said Hunny, "I think we can all go home now. We'll come back tomorrow to get her."

* * *

"Oh Hi Hunny, Hi Fukiko, Hi Maho," said Haruhi when they all got home.

"Hi Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"We saw Haru, they were so cute!" said Fukiko running up to her and hugging her.

"Oh that sounds like fun," said Haruhi patting her head.

"Where's Usa-Chan?" asked Fukiko.

"Oh I think he's back at the office," said Haruhi.

"OK thanks," said Fukiko as she ran off to find her bunny.

"So everything's taken care of?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hunny.

"I think everything's going to be just fine," said Maho walking off.

"Oh good new Hunny, you should be happy to know that you can start construction on Monday," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" said Hunny, "Do you want to go and celebrate it tonight?"

"Sure, oh wait I'm having dinner with my dad tonight," said Haruhi, "Maybe we could…

"Daddy!" Fukiko shouted as she ran up to him, "Daddy, Usa-Chan says you're going on that date with that mean Kin!"

"It's just to make her feel better for getting her back hurt," said Hunny.

"It wasn't Usa-Chan's fault! He said the tea tasted bad! He said Kin put something wrong into it and it would have mad Haru sick!" said Fukiko getting mad.

"Something bad?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe it was expired," said Hunny.

"You shouldn't go on this date Daddy!" said Fukiko.

"It's not a date honey, not a real one," said Hunny.

"She'll make it one. Usa-Chan says that if you go on this date it won't be the last!" said Fukiko before walking off mad.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" said Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Hunny, "But this is going to be one date. There won't be anymore."Good for you," said Haruhi, "I should get going to so I can meet my dad."

"Say hi to him for me," said Hunny.

"I will," said Haruhi.

"And don't forget I owe you a dinner here," said Hunny. Haruhi smiled at him sweetly.

"Yeah I'll remember," she said before walking off.

* * *

"Hello Haruhi!" said her dad when she got to her dad's place."

"Hi Dad," said Haruhi kicking off her shoes before heading to the living room. She looked at the table.

"Take out again?" she asked.

"Well I tried cooking for you, but it didn't turn out so well," said Ranka.

"Well that would explain the smell," said Haruhi taking a seat. I don't see why you never let me treat you when we get together like this."

"No daughter of mine will pay my way! I won't hear of it!" said Ranka.

"Ok Dad, sorry I was just asking," said Haruhi.

"So who was the big client today?" asked Ranka.

"Just finishing up with Hunny's bunny preserve," said Haruhi.

"How are he and Fukiko doing?" asked Ranka.

"They spent the day together like the doctor said they should do more of," said Haruhi.

"Is she um still talking to the bunny?" asked Ranka.

"Yeah actually, it's really weird," said Haruhi.

"Well you weren't exactly stable when your mother died either," said Ranka.

"Dad!" said Haruhi.

"What, you were," said Ranka, "You'd hold up in your room for long periods. You wouldn't eat breakfast for a long time. Of course I wasn't too good about it either."

"Did you ever consider dating again Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm I did a little after your mother died. But there just wasn't anyone like your mother," said Ranka, "Why is Hunny starting to date again?"

"Well he does have a date with a maid," said Haruhi.

"Oh well very good for him," said Ranka.

"He's just doing it so she won't sue him for having his bunny spill tea on her," said Haruhi, explaining to her dad what happen.

"Well maybe it'll work out for them," said Ranka.

"Fukiko doesn't think so. I don't think she likes Kin. Not that I blame her. Kin's always seemed kind of like a user, or a gold digger," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" asked Ranka.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I mean, are you jalousie she's going on a date with Hunny," said Ranka.

"No!" said Haruhi, "It's just a stupid date to keep her from suing him!"

"All right it's just a question," said Ranka smirking.

"I don't know what you're implying Dad, but you're way off!" said Haruhi.

* * *

"I don't care what you say; this date is not going to happen! I'm going to either stop this date of ruin it no matter what!" Fukiko shouted to Usa-Chan. "Oh really? But then how am I supposed to keep her from Daddy? No I will stop this one way or another, you just watch! I don't care if you say it's a bad idea. Someone has to keep her away from Daddy!"


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You have a date with your maid?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Hunny, "And I really like to look nice, so, do you think you could…,"

"Help you out?" said Hikaru. "Sure, I got nothing better to do with Kaoru still in Italy."

"Thanks," said Hunny. Just then Kin burst into the room.

"Are you talking to Master Hitachiin sir?" she asked.

"Uh yes," said Hunny.

"Could you see if he could bring by a simple out for me as well?" asked Kin.

"Is that the maid you're taking out?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, do you think you can get her something to wear as well?" asked Hunny.

"I guess," said Hikaru.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Kin grabbing the phone, "I don't need anything too fancy. Just a dress, blue it needs to be blue, dark blue. I won't wear anything else…," Next thing Hunny knew she was making all sorts of demands for this dress.

'This sounds like its getting a little bit out of hand,' he thought.

"And we want them both here tomorrow understood," said Kin.

"Both?" said Hunny.

"Both our outfits, I thought we should make sure we look great together!" said Kin, "Oh I cannot wait until tomorrow!"

'I can,' thought Hunny.

Fukiko watched Kin walk past her room smiling happily. Fukiko glared.

'She's not going to get him! She's won't get Daddy no matter what!' she thought. She groaned before looking over at Usa-Chan who was sitting on her bed.

"Why do you keep saying that? I would think you out of all people would want me to try and sabotage this date!" she said, "But they're going on a date! Who knows where that will lead, knowing her! How can I just stand by here and let her try and take my daddy! I won't let her! I have to do this!"

"Fukiko?"

Fukiko jumped and turned around to see Haruhi in the doorway.

"Haru!" she said happily running to the woman and hugging her.

"Hi sweetie, who were you arguing with?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no one," said Fukiko.

"You mean you weren't talking to Usa-Chan?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not right now," said Fukiko. She didn't want to tell Haruhi that she and Usa-Chan were arguing about her wanting to sabotage her father's "date." She'd try to stop her.

"Oh well I just came to double check some info for the Bunny sanctuary," said Haruhi, "Maybe after I'm done we can play."

"Sure," said Fukiko. Haruhi smiled and nodded as she headed out.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kin the minute Haruhi came out of Fukiko's room.

"Just here to double check some work paper work on the bunny sanctuary is all," said Haruhi as she tried to walk past Kin.

"Then why were you in our mistress's room?" asked Kin.

"I thought I heard her talking so I went to see if she was talking to Usa-Chan again is all," said Haruhi, "Then I asked her if she wanted to play after I was done."

"Why would you want to play with her like that?" asked Kin sounding like she was getting offensive.

"I play with Fukiko all the time, even when Sachi was still alive. She is my goddaughter after all," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well sorry but I can't help think you're getting too friendly with her," said Kin. Haruhi was a little bit taken back by that comment.

"I'm sure Hunny would disagree with you. Excuse me," said Haruhi as she finally made it past Kin and headed towards the office.

Kin watched after her.

'When I'm the new lady of this household, she's out of here!' she thought, 'one way or another!'

* * *

"So what do you think Hunny?" asked Hikaru.

Hunny looked at himself in the mirror wearing a dark blue shirt, khaki pants and a black blazer.

"It's nice," said Hunny.

"That's it?" asked Hikaru.

"Sorry, I um," said Hunny. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Hunny do you not want to go on this date?" he asked.

"Not really," said Hunny.

"Then don't go," said Hikaru.

"Mmm no can do, this was the only way to avoid her suing me for her back," said Hunny.

"That sucks!" said Hikaru.

"And it's just one date and then it's done," said Hunny.

"Let's hope so," said Hikaru.

"I should go ahead and just get this over with," said Hunny heading down towards Kin's room and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kin from the other side of the room.

"It's me Hunny," he said.

"Oh I'll be right there," said Kin opening the door in a grand gesture, "Welcome, sir. Oh I guess it was too much to expect something like flowers huh?"

"Huh?" said Hunny.

"Oh never mind. So shall we go?" asked Kin.

"Sure," said Hunny walking down the hallway.

"You're not going to even offer me your hand?" said Kin walking after him.

"Well I just wanted to double check on Fuki-Chan before we left," said Hunny looking into the little girl's room where she lay sleeping on her bed. Hunny smiled.

"She's fine let's go!" said Kin grabbing Hunny's hand this time and walking off with him.

Fukiko immediately jumped from her bed and opened her window. She looked over at Usa-Chan one last time.

"I still don't care I have to do this!" she said as she climbed out and ran towards the front in time to see her father and Kin walking out.

She ran behind the car and climbed into the front seat, hiding underneath the seat like she use to sometimes when she played hid-n-seek with her mother.

She laid flat one her stomach the whole trip to the restaurant. The driver never noticed her one. When the car came to a stop and she saw the driver get out, she too stumbled out and hid while the driver helped her father and Kin out. She watched as the two of the walked into a restaurant Kin smiling brightly but Hunny frowning. She ran after them inside as fast as she could.

She waited until the two adults were seated at their table before running and hiding under real fast the two didn't even seem to notice her as she dove under.

"Oh this is so nice!" said Kin.

"Yeah," said Hunny not doing too much to contribute to the conversation.

"I don't know if I've ever been to such a nice place," said Kin.

"Oh really?" said Hunny picking up his menu. Kin used one of her fingers to pull it down.

"Something wrong tonight?" she asked. She didn't seem to notice her shoes being taken off as Fukiko set to work scribbling on them with a black marker knowing it would be permanent.

'Wait till everyone sees these shoes,' she thought as she also tore off the heels to the shoes. She had just finished when she heard the waiter come up to the table.

"Your soup Sir and Madam,"

"Oh thank you, oh it looks so good," said Kin. Fukiko took the opportunity to quickly pull a ball she had brought with her out of her pocket and roll it under the table causing a waiter to trip. Everyone looked over at him.

"What happened to him?" asked Hunny, neither he or Kin seeing Fukiko come up from under the table and dumb all the salt and pepper into Kin's soup.

"I'm all right," said waiter as he stood up.

"Well that's good," said Kin as she took a sip of her soup. She immediately spit it back out.

"What's in this? It tastes awful!" she said.

"Really I always liked it," said Hunny eating his soup.

"Even though it's so salty?" asked Kin.

"I didn't think it was that salty," said Hunny.

"Something wrong Madam?" asked a waiter walking up to their table.

"This soup taste terrible!" said Kin.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said the waiter, "I will get you another. How about I top you off with your wine for the moment?"

"Yes please," said Kin. The minute he started pouring, the table jumped causing the glass to jump and spill all over Kin and her new dress. The woman screamed.

"Look at my dress!" she said. Suddenly the table jumped again causing the soup to fall on her lap. Kin screamed again.

"Too hot!" she said.

"Hmm," said Hunny looking under the table, "Fukiko!" Fukiko turned and looked at her father looking at her both surprised and angry.

"Uh hi Daddy," she said.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Hunny.

"Uh well," said Fukiko.

"So this was your doing?" said Kin also looking under the table mad. Then she saw her shoes. "What did you do to these new shoes? Oh you little brat!"

"Kin I'm sorry," said Hunny.

"I could sue again for this you know that!" Kin shouted mad.

"Kin I'm sorry, I'll take care of her," said Hunny.

"The only way I won't sue you for sure is if you take me out on another date!" said Kin.

"What?" said Hunny and Fukiko.

"I want another date, a nicer one then this otherwise I will sue!" said Kin. Hunny gave off a sigh.

"All right, I'll do that. Come on Fuki-Chan, let's go home," he said offering his daughter his hand.

* * *

"You have any idea how disappointed I am with you right now!" he scolded her when they got back home and were back in her room. Fukiko looked down at the floor ashamed.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said softly.

"I'm not the one you should be apologies to, Kin is! You're just lucky the soup didn't burn her as bad as the tea did!" said Hunny, "Did Usa-Chan tell you to do this?"

"No, he tried to get me to not to. Now I whished I had listen to him," said Fukiko.

"He told you not to do that?" asked Hunny.

"Yes," said Fukiko.

"Well that was surprising," said Hunny, "You're still in big trouble young lady!"

"Yes Daddy," said Fukiko.

Hunny nodded before walking out of the room. A short time later Kin walked in smirking at her. Fukiko looked up at her mad.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date!" she muttered.

"Actually that's not why I'm here. I'm actually here to thank you," said Kin smugly.

"Thank me?" said Kin.

"Yeah, because of you, I now have a second date. Who knows what will happen after that. Thanks a lot, said Kin walking out of the happily.

Fukiko clenched her fists before she looked over at Usa-Chan.

"So that's what you meant about not doing that. How could I have been so stupid! You were right so far about everything else! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," she said. What's that? Really? Oh-no there's going to be more dates besides the next one because of this? Oh no, what have I done!"


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Another date?" said Hikaru, "That's crazy!"

"Yeah but well Fukiko did get her burned again," said Hunny.

"I thought it wasn't that bad though," said Haruhi.

"Still it was something my daughter did and she got hurt as a result of it. I am somewhat responsible for it all," said Hunny.

"So she said that it just needs to be one more date and she'll drop the charges?" asked Haruhi.

"That's what she said," said Hunny.

"Well then here make sure you take this with you on the date just to be on the same side," said Haruhi handing her a form.

"What is it?" asked Hunny.

"A waver agreeing she won't threaten to sue you once again once the dates over. I was going to have her sign it after the first one, but I didn't realize Fukiko was going to show up and mess everything up. So you should probably just go ahead and take it on the date with you so that she won't do it again," said Haruhi.

"Hmm all right," said Hunny taking the form, "What am I going to do about Fukiko? I like to make sure she doesn't follow us again. That was dangerous even of it self!"

"Why not have her spend the night at someone else's house? Aren't Hoshiko and Asami back yet?" Hikaru suggested referring to Mori's wife and daughter who was the same age as Fukiko and was good friends with her as well. The two of them were on the on the other side of the country at the moment taking care of Hoshiko's grandmother. They had to actually leave on the day of the funeral.

"No, they won't be back until Saturday for the competition," said Hunny.

"Oh well maybe I could watch her, or Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Would you?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, like I said I have nothing better to do until Kaoru comes back," said Hikaru.

"Well maybe we both can watch, keep two sets of eyes on her and that sort of things," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Hunny.

"All right, as long as she doesn't sneak out again. I couldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to her!" said Hunny.

"What about what she did to the maid?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah that was be bad huh?" said Hunny.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're going on another date with the Master?" said Maho as she watched Kin get ready for her second date with Hunny.

"Well what can I say, I made an impression on him," said Kin.

"Right an impression," said Maho.

"You're just jealous because there's no way you'd ever sang a rich husband no matter how hard you tried," said Kin.

"I don't want a rich husband. I just want one that would treat me right," said Maho as she walked out of the room.

"Maho, is Kin ready?" Hunny asked as he walked past her.

"Almost Master," said Maho.

"All right, I'll wait," said Hunny, "Maybe I'll go see what Fukiko is doing with Haruhi and Hikaru," said Hunny turning back and heading towards Fukiko's room.

* * *

"And what's this?" asked Hikaru holding his hand up in front of a flash light.

"That's a bunny Hika," said Fukiko, "I know how to make shadow puppets."

"Well you want to try one then?" asked Hikaru.

Fukiko held her hands up to the flash lights.

"Hey cool an elephant," said Haruhi with a giggle.

"Oh anyone can do it," said Hikaru as he tired to do the same thing, but failed miserably.

You were saying?" asked Haruhi.

"Try this Hika," said Fukiko as she made the form of a duck.

"That's cute," said Haruhi.

"Do you think you and daddy can do the Ducky place like the Bunny place when you're done?" asked Fukiko.

"I'm looking into it," said Haruhi. Fukiko smiled happily.

"Mommy would be happy about that," she said.

"I bet she would," said Haruhi.

"You know she was the one that taught me all about doing hand puppets," said Fukiko starting to look sad. Haruhi and Hikaru looked at each other.

"So how do you do that duck again?" asked Hikaru trying to form it with no success.

"You're not too good at the hard ones are you Hika," said Fukiko laughing.

"Oh thanks!" said Hikaru.

"It's actually not that hard Hika-Chan," said Hunny walking into the room and making a duck in the shadow as well.

"Let me try," said Haruhi, easily making the duck as well. Hikaru groaned.

"Oh don't be mad Hika, you made that nice bunny," said Fukiko.

"Thanks," said Hikaru.

"What else can we make?" asked Hunny about to create another puppet when suddenly Kin walked into the room.

"Oh here you are let's go!" she said grabbing Hunny's hand.

"Um all right, be good Fuki-Chan!" Hunny managed to call out before Kin dragged him off.

"By Daddy," said Fukiko.

"You know it maybe just me but your two friends actually make a good couple," said Kin as she dragged Hunny away.

"Who Hika-Chan and Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yes of course," said Kin.

"I guess, but Haru-Chan and Hika-Chan all ready tried it and it didn't work," said Hunny.

"Oh maybe we should get them to try it again," said Kin.

'And keep her out of my way!' she thought.

'Haru-Chan and Hika-Chan together again?' Hunny thought. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he didn't really like the idea personally.

* * *

Fukiko walked over to her bed and grabbed Usa-Chan.

"It'll be all right, Fukiko," said Haruhi sitting next to her, "This is going to be the last date with her you'll see. I gave your father a form to have her fill out saying they won't go on another date after this."

"Will it work?" asked Fukiko.

"Of course," said Hikaru.

"I was talking to Usa-Chan," said Fukiko.

"Oh and what did he say?" asked Hikaru.

"He said, we're going to have to deal a lot with her for a long time," said Fukiko. She squeezed Usa-Chan tighter.

"Well maybe she's not as bad as you keep thinking," said Hikaru. Both Haruhi and Fukiko looked at him.

"What, I'm just saying is all," said Hikaru, "But do you guys want to know something really exciting about a good relationship?"

"What?" asked Fukiko eagerly.

"When Kaoru and Georgia come back, Kaoru's going to ask her to marry him," said Hikaru.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Yep and we all ready have the most important thing taken care of don't we? One of two cute flower girls," said Hikaru rubbing Fukiko's head.

"I'll get to be a flower girl!" said Fukiko happily.

"Of course," said Hikaru, "And Asami."

"Of course," said Fukiko, "Then Kyo and that nice doctor who Daddy keeps taking me to have to get together."

"Wait, you mean Kyoya has the hots for Dr. Shinteki?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, but both are afraid to make a move because they don't think his father would approve but, actually he has a real high appreciation for the doctor and would think she was a good match for Kyo," said Fukiko.

"How do you know all of that?" asked Hikaru.

"Usa-Chan," said Fukiko.

"Of course," said Hikaru, "Hey um he doesn't know if I'll ever meet someone?" Fukiko giggled.

"He says you've all ready met the person you're going to live a long and happy life with. You just haven't figure out whom yet," she said.

"Oh really, does he say who?" asked Hikaru.

"No, he says not going to tell you since he doesn't want you to ruin it for you. But he will tell you her name starts with an M," said Fukiko.

"An M? Who do I know that starts with an M?" asked Hikaru.

"Hello, I thought I'd come and see if you needed some more refreshments," said Maho walking into the room with some treats followed by a butler holding a tray with some drinks.

"Oh thank you Maho," said Haruhi and Fukiko.

"Hmm," was all Hikaru would say still trying to think about who he knew with an M name.

* * *

"Oh this restaurant is so much nicer then the one that we went to yesterday don't you think?" asked Kin smiling brightly at Hunny across from her.

"Yeah," said Hunny. He pulled out the form Haruhi had given him, "Um do you think you could…"

"Oh look roses!" said Kin pointing to a girl who was walking around the restaurant with a basket, "Oh I love roses!" Hunny sighed and motioned for the rose girl to buy one. He figured if he was nice to her, he could get her to sign the form easier.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Kin fiddling with the rose happily.

"Yeah," said Hunny, "So anyway about this form, do you think you could…,"

"Oh listen to that song," said Kin, "I love dancing to this song! Please will you dance with me Master?"

"Uh I guess," said Hunny as he got up and walked to the dance floor and started to dance with her. He didn't really like the way she was holding on to him though.

"Oh that was fun," said Kin as she happily walked back over to the table.

"Yeah," said Hunny, "Um anyway do you think you could sign this?" He pointed to the form.

"What is it?" asked Kin as she looked it over, "Oh is this for real?" Hunny nodded.

"Well, I guess I can sign it," said Kin as she reached towards her purse only to accidentally hit her glass of wine and spill it all over the form, "Oops!"

"Ah!" said Hunny as he tried to pick up the form, but it was completely ruined.

"I'm so sorry!" said Kin.

"Its ok," said Hunny, "I can just have Haru-Chan draw up another one."

'Oh that woman again,' thought Kin bitterly.

"That's fine," she said, "Um is that terrible going on a date with me?"

"What?" asked Hunny.

"Is it that hard going out with me?" asked Kin starting to get a little teary eyed.

"Uh well no, it's not like that," said Hunny.

"So then would you ever want to date me for real?" asked Kin.

"Uh well I guess," said Hunny.

"Great, then why don't I be your date to the tournament on Saturday?" said Kin.

"What?" asked Hunny.

"It would be the perfect opportunity for me to bond more with Fukiko too and meet your family wouldn't you say?" asked Kin.

"Uh well um," said Hunny.

"Good, I can't wait," said Kin smiling smugly.

'What just happened?' thought Hunny.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE WILL BE ANOTHER BLACK OUT DATE ON JULY 27****TH**** OF FANFIC. THEY ARE STILL DELETING OUR STORIES. PLEASE HELP SUPPORT THE BLACK OUT AND SAVE OUR STORIES. **


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So now she's your date to the tournament," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hunny.

"Did you happen to at least get her to sign the waver?" asked Haruhi.

"No it got ruined when she spilled wine on it," said Hunny.

"Oh great," said Hikaru.

"Well I can get you another one drawn up," said Haruhi.

"Thank you," said Hunny, "So how was Fuki-Chan tonight?"

"She was ok," said Haruhi.

"She and Usa-Chan told me that I will find myself someone special whose name starts with an M," said Hikaru.

"Who?" asked Hunny.

"I don't, I'm having a hard time trying to figure out who I know with an M name," said Hikaru.

"Did she mention anything else Usa-Chan told her?" asked Hunny.

"She said that he told her the only reason Kyoya apparently hasn't asked out that doctor you keep taking her to see is because neither one is sure his father would approve, but apparently he would approve," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Hunny, "That would explain why he keeps calling her by her first name and vise versa."

"I think it's kind of funny Kyoya's feeling afraid of something," said Hikaru.

Haruhi gave him a gentle slap.

"What?" he said.

"Well I better go and check on my daughter and give her a kiss good-night so I can get some sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow for the tournament," said Hunny, "Haru-Chan, are you still coming?"

"I was still thinking about it," said Haruhi.

"Hika-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"It depends on when Kaoru and Georgia get back tomorrow," said Hikaru.

"All right well I'll see you two tomorrow Haru-Chan. Thank you both for watching Fuki-Chan tonight," said Hunny.

"Sure," said Hikaru and Haruhi before getting up and heading to the front door.

Hunny slowly walked over to his daughter's bed and kissed her cheek. Suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Hi Daddy," she said.

"Hi honey, were you a good girl tonight?" asked Hunny.

"Yes Daddy," said Fukiko, "So is Kin coming to the tournament with us tomorrow?"

"Uh yes, how did you know?" asked Hunny.

"Usa-Chan," said Fukiko.

"Yeah," said Hunny looking over at the bunny lying next to her. He was almost feeling tempted to have it locked up again, but thought better of it.

"Well get some sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow," said Hunny giving her another kiss.

"All right good night Daddy," said Fukiko.

* * *

"Well you look happy," said Maho when she saw Kin in one of the staff bathrooms taking off her makeup smiling.

"Well why shouldn't I be? I'm going to the tournament tomorrow with our Master," said Kin.

"How did you do that?" asked Maho.

"He invited me," said Kin smugly.

"Oh really?" said Maho.

'Why do I have the feeling she's at least not telling the whole truth?' she thought before walking off.

* * *

"Fuki-Chan, are you ready?" asked Hunny the next morning.

"Coming Daddy," said Fukiko running up to him smiling with Usa-Chan in her arms, wearing a band around his head, "What do you think?"

"Cute," said Hunny kneeling down to her level.

"I'm ready," said Kin suddenly walking up to them smiling. Hunny stood up and was surprised to see her in a long blue summer dress with flowers with a matching purse and a pair of sunglasses.

"You know you don't have to worry too much about dressing up for this. It's just the preliminary," said Hunny.

"Oh I should think I should look nice," said Kin, "Why don't you like this?"

"Yeah, it's nice," said Hunny.

"Well then I shall keep wearing it. Let's go," said Kin walking past them with her nose stuck up in the air. Hunny took his daughter's hand and hurried after her to see her getting into the car looking confident and important. Fukiko looked up at her father.

"It'll be ok," said Hunny getting into the car.

"This is so exciting isn't it?" asked Kin putting her arm about Hunny who was sitting next to her.

"Sure," said Hunny. Fukiko glared.

"Isn't your brother and little cousin in the tournament?" asked Kin.

"Yeah, my mom and aunt will be there as well as my father and uncle," said Hunny.

"Oh wonderful," said Kin.

"Haru's going to be there too," said Fukiko.

"Oh," said Kin her smile flickering a bit, "why is she coming?"

"Daddy invited her," said Fukiko.

"I invited all of my friends to these things. It's just she's the only one that's coming. Everyone is busy," said Hunny.

"Hmm well I'm sure she'll have fun," said Kin doing her best to keep her smile going. Just then the car came to a stop.

"Well we're here," said Hunny as he hurried out of the car from Kin's reach and helped Fukiko out.

"Uh sir?" asked Kin outstretching her hand from the car, "Can you help me out?"

"I guess," said Hunny as he help pull her out and pulled her out. Kin did her best to make sure to press against Hunny. Fukiko glared harder at her.

"Fukiko, Fukiko!" she suddenly heard her friend Asami Morinozuka shouting as she ran up to her.

"Oh hi Asami," said Fukiko. 'Oh I missed you so much!" said Asami as she hugged her. Fukiko smiled a small smile for Asami. She acted more like her uncle Satoshi rather then her own father.

"It's so good to be home again," said Asami's mom Hoshiko as she and Mori walked up behind their daughter. Then she noticed Hunny and Kin, "Uh why is that maid standing so close to your father Fukiko?"

"She's his date," said Fukiko with a sneer.

"Date?" said Hoshiko, "I didn't realize your father was all ready dating again. Not that it'd be bad if he was," said Hoshiko.

"Yeah," said Mori. At that Hunny suddenly looked over at them.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," he said, "It's just…,"

"Just been off to kind of a rough start," said Kin walking over and offering Hoshiko her hand.

"Oh well nice to meet you," said Hoshiko shaking her hand politely.

"I don't think I like her very much," Asami whispered to Fukiko. Fukiko nodded lightly still glaring.

"Hi everyone," said Haruhi suddenly showing up.

"Haru!" both little girls shouted running to her and throwing their arms around her.

"Oh she's here," said Kin with a slight sneer.

"Oh Haru, I've meet you!" said Asami.

"Yeah I've missed you too, how's your grandmother?" asked Haruhi.

"Much better, thanks for asking," said Hoshiko, "Though I may still try and make her move closer to home. Of course that won't be easy."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well anyway, should we go inside?" asked Kin tugging Hunny to the door.

"Come on Haru!" said the girls both dragging her as well.

"The girls sure do like Haru don't they?" said Hoshiko looping arms with Mori and walking in with him.

"Yeah," said Mori smiling at his wife.

* * *

"Ah here you are," said Hunny's father when they reached their seats.

"Hello Father," said Hunny.

"Mitsukuni, who's this with you?" asked his mother when she saw him with Kin.

"Oh uh this is," said Hunny.

"My name is Kin Zushiki my lady. I'm your son's date," said Kin walking up to her and offering her hand.

"Oh um hello, aren't you a maid in my son's house?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yes, that's how we sort of met," said Kin.

"Oh, well ok," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "Um would you like to sit here with me and the rest of my family?" She motioned to a couple of seats near the front where Mori's mother was also sitting.

"Of course!" said Kin eagerly taking a seat.

"Hi Grandma," said Fukiko running up to her with Asami and Haruhi right behind her.

"Hi, and oh Haruhi hi," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"It's nice you could make it," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yeah glad I could make it," said Haruhi.

"Please come and sit with us!" said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Are you sure there's enough seats?" asked Kin glaring at Haruhi.

"Of course they're," said Mrs. Haninozuka leading Haruhi towards another empty seat.

"Well where will the little one's sit?" asked Kin.

"The girls always sit with their fathers and grandfather in the judging boxes," said Hoshiko pointing to where Mori, Hunny, and their fathers were sitting, "So there's plenty of room for Haruhi to sit with us."

"Daddy, where's Uncle Chika?" asked Fukiko.

"He and Satoshi are getting warmed up," said her grandfather.

"Can I go see him?" asked Fukiko.

"Of course you can. Just come back before the tournament starts," said her grandfather.

"I'll come too," said Asami. She and Fukiko quickly ran off to the warm up area where they easily found Satoshi warming up.

"Hi Uncle Satoshi!" said Asami up to him.

"Hey Asami, come to wish your uncle good luck?" asked Satoshi hoisting his niece up.

"Uh-huh, me and Fukiko," said Asami.

"Oh hi Fukiko, your uncle's over there," said Satoshi nodding a corner where Chika was practicing alone.

"Thanks," said Fukiko walking up to him, "Uncle Chika?" Chika froze in mid punch.

"Oh hi Fukiko, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to wish you good luck," said Fukiko. Chika smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"Also, when you go up against the person from the Hei dojo, don't punch with your left hand, do it with your right," said Fukiko.

"What?" asked Chika.

"Don't punch with your left, punch with your right. You'll lose if you punch with your left," said Fukiko.

"I will?" said Chika.

"Yeah, and you'll get hurt," said Fukiko.

"How do you know that?" asked Chika.

"Usa-Chan told me," said Fukiko.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"The bunny is talking to you?" asked Yasuchika. Fukiko nodded.

"And he says when I go up against that guy," said Yasuchika pointing towards the boy from Hei dojo, "I need to punch with my right instead of left?"

"That's right," said Fukiko.

"Okay," said Yasuchika, "Where's your father?"

"Back in the judging box," said Fukiko.

"Come on," said Yasuchika taking Fukiko back to the judging box, "Mitsukuni, you're daughter's going crazy!"

"What, what happened?" asked Hunny.

"She's telling me that the bunny's telling her to tell me to punch someone with my right hand instead of my left like I always do otherwise I'll get hurt," said Yasuchika.

"No it's just when you go up against your opponent from the Hei dojo," said Fukiko.

"Care to explain?" asked Yasuchika.

"Uh it's complicated, she's still saying the bunny's talking to her," said Hunny.

"Still?" said his father.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing as she's your daughter," said Yasuchika.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hunny.

"Boys don't!" said their father, "Yasuchika, you need to go back and get ready. The tournament's about ready to start."

"Yeah all right Father," said Yasuchika.

"Don't forget about the Hei dojo Uncle Chika," said Fukiko.

"Yeah sure kid," said Yasuchika as he walked off. When he came back to the warm up area he looked over at the boys from the Hei dojo. One of them turned and smirked at them. It was no secret the students from Hei dojo weren't too found of members from his family or the Morinozuka family and where always trying to defeat them in things like that this. Of course so far none of have been successful.

'Ah forget it,' he thought as he went back to warming up.

* * *

"Oh my, this is so exciting," said Kin applauding with delight.

"Mmm hmm," said Mrs. Haninozuka before leaning over towards Haruhi.

"So how have you been dear? I heard that you'll be breaking ground on the bunny sanctuary on Monday," she said.

"Yep and now your son wants to do some work to make a duck sanctuary in honor of Sachi," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's so sweet. Sachi loved ducks especially ducklings," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "So does my little Fukiko."

"Yeah she's a lot like her mom and dad," said Haruhi with a giggle looking over at Fukiko who was sitting in her grandfather's lap watching the tournament.

"Is she still talking to the bunny by chance?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yeah I think so," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "I remember when my mother made that bunny for Mitsukuni. She told me it was done with a special sewing technique that has been that only few women from my family have ever been able to really do. I've tried it but I never could do it just the same as she did. Of course she only ever made something like that bunny that one time, shortly before she died."

"Really?" asked Haruhi looking over at the bunny sitting in Fukiko's arms, "Did she ever say what was so special about it?"

"Mmm, now I can't remember," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I was just wondering that if maybe it has something to do with how she's able to talk to the bunny," muttered Haruhi.

"What?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Oh I was just thinking out loud," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's all right," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "It is said that there had been people like witches and sorcerer in my family. You could be on to something about that."

"I don't think you're a witch at all," said Kin.

"Thanks, I guess," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I hope the two of us can be close friends like you were with your last daughter-in-law," said Kin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka looking over at Haruhi, "What does she mean by that? Are she and Mitsukuni getting close or something?"

"They've just been on two dates so far," said Haruhi, "And that's…,"

"All it's taking to realize how wonderful of a connection we have," said Kin pulling Mrs. Haninozuka back towards her, "Of course we've already been feeling a connection towards each other. Not to mention Fukiko and I have gotten really close. I think she's starting to see me as another mother to her."

"Really?" said Mrs. Haninozuka, looking back at Haruhi, "Is that true?"

"Well actually," said Haruhi.

"Oh look at that your son just won his newest round," said Kin pointing towards Yasuchika standing next to his defeated opponent.

"Oh yes, he's doing good. I'm so proud of him," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

* * *

'Another round over and won, and I won by punching with my left like I always do,' thought Yasuchika as he stood up proud. He looked over at the judging box where his family was all applauding him. Then he noticed Fukiko and Usa-Chan.

'Why did she insist I punch with my right instead of left?' he thought.

"Next and final round Yasuchika Haninozuka of the Haninozuka Dojo vs. Ryo Hitteki of the Hei dojo," came the announcer.

Yasuchika looked over at the boy as he came and stood on the mat and smirked at him.

"Prepare to lose Haninozuka!" he said proudly.

"We'll see about that," said Yasuchika as he came and stood in front of him.

"Ready," said referee, "Begin."

"Ya!" Ryo immediately shouted as he kicked at Chika. Chika easily dodged it.

"Ah!" he shouted as he went to punch with his left hand instead of his right. The minute he did, Ryo kicked his arm causing him to fall over.

"Oh Yasuchika!" said his mother jumping up from her seat.

"Is he all right Daddy?" asked Fukiko.

"Well, we'll just have to see. I think he's getting up," said Hunny right as his brother did in fact jump up.

"Are you still able to compete?" asked the ref.

"Yes!" said Yasuchika getting ready.

"Bring it on Haninozuka," said Ryo, "Or should you I call Chika-Chan like your brother does?"

"Shut-up!" said Yasuchika, "Let's go, Ah!" He immediately threw his left fist out, only to have Ryo kick him over again easily.

"Nice try Chika-Chan," he taunted.

"Grr," Yasuchika growled as he jumped up.

"Remember, one more blow and you're out," said the ref.

"Don't worry I won't!" said Yasuchika.

"Uncle Chika!" Fukiko shouted.

"Oh listen to that, is sound like your little crazy niece. I wonder what she'll think when she sees you loose," taunted Ryo.

"Shut-up!" said Chika. Then he remembered what Fukiko had told him, to punch with his right.

'Maybe I should try that more,' he thought as he got ready.

"Ready, begin," said ref.

"Ah!" Chika shouted as he went and punched with his right hand.

"Huh?" said Ryo right before Chika gave him one punch that knocked him over easily.

"Owe!" he moaned before looking up a Chika, "You got lucky you know that right?"

"Let's go," said Chika.

"You got it!" said Ryo jumping up and tried to throw a punch at Chika. Chika dodged it easily and kicked Ryo in the stomach knocking him over. Ryo glared up at him.

"You're not going to win Haninozuka!" he snapped jumping up.

"Just remember whoever is knocked down next will lose," said the ref before starting the match again.

'All right Yasuchika, remember punch with the right!' Chika thought as Ryo tried to kick him. He dodged it easily and immediately punched the man's face with his right hand again, knocking him down easily.

"Winner, Yasuchika Haninozuka," said the ref holding up his hand.

Everyone clapped for him.

"Nice job," said Satoshi walking up behind him and smacking him on the back. Yasuchika groaned.

"Thanks," he said.

"Well done son, well done," said his father walking up to him applauding, "You have help continue to bring honor to our dojo and to our family just like you brother."

"Thank you Father," said Yasuchika bowing to him.

"Great job Chika-Chan!" said Hunny throwing his arms around his brother's neck.

"Get off me!" said Yasuchika pushing Hunny off, "I could expect that kind of treatment from Mother but not from you!" Then he noticed Fukiko and Usa-Chan.

"Fukiko," he said walking over to his niece.

"Good job Uncle Chika," she said.

"Yes I suppose I owe you my victory though don't I?" said Yasuchika, "Thanks for the advice to punch with my right instead of my left."

"It wasn't me, it was Usa-Chan remember?" said Fukiko.

"Right that bunny," said Yasuchika looking down at Usa-Chan.

"Yasuchika Haninozuka is a cheater!"

Yasuchika, Fukiko and all of the others all looked over towards Ryo who was walking over mad towards him.

"What makes you say that?" asked Yasuchika, "I don't ever cheat!"

"Yes you do, you just did!" Ryo snapped.

"How?" asked Yasuchika.

"Uncle Chika's not a cheater," said Fukiko.

"Shut up kid!" Ryo snapped at Fukiko.

"Don't you talk to my niece like that!" said Chika.

"You still cheated! I've studied all of your moves and techniques! I know you always punched with your left hand. Why the hell would you change it up and start punching with your right all of a sudden!"

"Call an intuition," said Yasuchika.

"I call it cheating," said Ryo.

"Oh for crying out loud, you're just being a sore loser," said Yasuchika.

"No, I'm standing up for an injustice," said Ryo.

"Call it what you want," said Yasuchika as he turned around back towards Fukiko. At Ryo raised his fist, fully attack Yasuchika.

"Uncle Chika, look out!" Fukiko shouted as she threw Usa-Chan at Ryo. Usa-Chan landed promptly on Ryo's face.

"Hey get this thing off!" Ryo shouted as he tried to get it off him, only to stumble backwards, twisting his ankle.

"Ah!" Ryo shouted as he held his foot, throwing the bunny off him.

The medic was quick to run over to him and examine him.

"Well it looks like you're out for the rest of the season," he said.

Ryo looked up at Yasuchika and Fukiko.

"You'll pay for this, you and your stupid niece!" he said, only to suddenly feel a hand on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be talking about my daughter are you?" asked Hunny looking down at him.

"Uh," said Ryo, "No."

"Good, because that would be bad," said Hunny.

* * *

"Stupid Haninozuka," muttered Ryo as he walked off by himself grumpy over his wounded foot, and loosing his match against Chika. As he came to the stairs, he suddenly felt something pushing up against his back and next thing he knew he was at the bottom of the stairs in a heap.

* * *

"Well he'll live at least," said the paramedic as they carried Ryo away from the stretcher.

"And he thought he his only problem was his twisted ankle," said one of other dojo members.

"I wonder what caused him to fall in the first place" said Hunny. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kin motioning for him to follow him.

"I didn't want to say anything out loud in front of everyone, but I know who pushed the poor man," she said once they were all alone.

"You do, who?" asked Hunny.

"It was your daughter," said Kin, "I think I heard her talking to the bunny, and acting like he was telling her to push him down the stairs, so she did."

"Really?" said Hunny running back to Fukiko, "Fuki-Chan, did you push that man down the stairs?"

"No," said Fukiko.

"Are you sure? Are you sure Usa-Chan didn't tell you to?" asked Hunny.

"No Daddy, we didn't do this!" said Fukiko, "Usa-Chan didn't tell me to do that!"


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Daddy I keep telling you I didn't push that man. The only thing I did was throw Usa-Chan at him that made him fall over. That was it I swear!" Fukiko insisted as she sat on her bed holding Usa-Chan tight in her arms. Hunny stood in front of her looking unconvinced.

"Daddy I didn't do it! Usa-Chan didn't say anything to me about pushing that man down the stairs. All he told me to do it to throw him at the man. That was it. He didn't tell me to do anything else, especially something like that. That man almost died!" said Fukiko.

Hunny gave a sigh.

"All right then. I'll just leave you be for right now, but we will talk about this later understood?" said Hunny before walking out of her room. He walked over to his office where he found Haruhi working.

"Haru-Chan what are you doing?" asked Hunny.

"My job so you'll be protected over that guy getting hurt," said Haruhi.

"Oh thanks," said Hunny sitting in front of the desk.

"It's no big deal. You'll be fine," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Hunny, "Fukiko keeps denying she pushed the man though."

"She does?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, she's admits to making him twist his ankle, but she denies pushing him down the stairs," said Hunny.

"Well you know I kind of believe her," said Haruhi.

"You do?" asked Hunny.

"Kind of," said Haruhi, "Mostly because all of the other things she done she's admitted to and didn't deny it like this. Plus no one's gotten serious hurt like that guy did after falling down the stairs. When she threw the bunny at him, all it did was twist his ankle. He would have recovered a lot quicker from that then he would have from falling down the stairs. And let's be honest a lot of things Usa-Chan's told her to hasn't hurt anyone and if it did, it was kind of helpful to the person. This, I'm not seeing anything good from coming from him falling down the stairs, at least not yet."

"Hmm, you may have a point. Well in either case I am taking her back to Dr. Shinteki tomorrow," said Hunny.

"That's good, I think her going to see the doctor is good for her," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I like to think so too," said Hunny.

* * *

"Frankly I agree with your friend Haruhi. I don't think your daughter did it," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Really?" said Hunny.

"I agree with everything she said about your daughter's behavior. I don't think she did it," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Hmm," said Hunny, "But then who pushed him down the stairs?"

"That I can't answer, but I don't think it was your daughter," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Well ok then," said Hunny.

"Why don't I talk to her alone for a minute?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Sure," said Hunny walking out to the waiting room where Fukiko sat obediently with Usa-Chan.

"Fuki-Chan, the doctor wants to see you," he said.

"Coming Daddy," said Fukiko running into the office.

"Hi Fukiko, how are you doing?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Everyone thinks I put that man into the hospital on purpose but all I did was hurt his ankle and I didn't really want to do that either. I just didn't want him to hurt my uncle so when Usa-Chan told me to throw him to protect Uncle Chika I did. I just didn't realize what was going to happen," said Fukiko.

"Ok," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Do you believe me?" asked Fukiko.

"As a matter of fact I do," said Dr. Shinteki.

"How come no one lese does?" asked Fukiko.

"I'm not sure. I guess some people have a hard time dealing with things they can't explain and then they blame it for bad things," said Dr. Shinteki.

"And that's why they're accusing me of doing something evil?" asked Fukiko, "That's not fair!"

"I know it's not," said Dr. Shinteki.

"But what can I do about it?" asked Fukiko.

"Nothing, you are doing nothing wrong. You are just being you. I think you should just keep doing what you're doing and if ever you feel upset about people being mean to you about it you just call me or your friend Haru all right?" said Dr. Shinteki.

"and do what?" asked Fukiko.

"And just talk. Sometime just talking helps make a person feel better. Don't you feel better after talking to me about this?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Yeah," said Fukiko.

"Then there you go," said Dr. Shinteki, "So is there anything else you'd like to talk about while we're here?"

"I don't like that woman that keeps trying to get Daddy to date her!' said Fukiko.

"What don't you like about her?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"I can't help but think she only likes Daddy because she's rich and she wants her money. Plus she's usually really mean to me and Haru," said Fukiko.

"Are you worried that she'll try and replace your mother?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"No it's not that. No one could ever replace Mommy. I just don't want her to be with Daddy unless she really loves him," said Fukiko.

"I see and what makes you think she only wants your father for that?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Some of the things she says and the way she acts. Plus Usa-Chan keeps saying that she doesn't really love him like Mommy did or how others do," said Fukiko.

"I see," said Dr. Shinteki, "Well how does your father feel about her?"

"I didn't think he liked her but he keeps going out with her," said Fukiko.

"Well maybe he's just trying to be nice to her before letting her down easy," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Do you think so?" asked Fukiko eagerly. Dr. Shinteki. Fukiko smiled brightly.

"That's great!" said Fukiko.

"I'm curious Fukiko, would you ever want to see your father re-marry?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Only if she really loves Daddy," said Fukiko.

"That's a real mature attitude to have for a girl your age," said Dr. Shinteki, "Well do you feel any better now?"

"A little," said Fukiko, "Do you think others are going to start believing me that I didn't push that boy?"

"I think so, especially once he wakes up and tells what really happened," said Dr. Shinteki. Fukiko smiled.

"Thank you Doctor," she said.

"Of course, now then I need to talk to your father real fast," Dr. Shinteki said.

"Ok," said Fukiko.

"Well?" said Hunny walking into the office.

"I'm even more convinced she didn't do it," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Really, well that's good," said Hunny.

"Yes, but may I ask you something?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Yes," said Hunny.

"Did you trust your daughter?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Well I like to think so," said Hunny, "But ever since she started talking to he bunny, I wasn't sure what to think. All these crazy things she's done I'm not sure what to think."

"So really it's the bunny that's scaring you?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Yeah that must be it," said Hunny.

"Hmm we all I can keep saying is that her still talking to the bunny is her subconsciously doing things she feels she needs to do and just needs something to help express it. And I continue to believe both her and your friend that she didn't push that man," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Alright then," said Hunny, "Thank you for your time Doctor."

"Of course, you're always welcome here," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Ready to go?" asked Hunny.

"Uh yeah just one more thing I need to tell the doctor," said Fukiko.

"Ok," said Hunny opening the door for her.

"Dr. Shinteki?" asked Fukiko walking into the office.

"Yes dear?" said the doctor looking up at her.

"Usa-Chan wanted me to tell you something," said Fukiko.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Dr. Shinteki smiling.

"He wanted me to tell you shouldn't be afraid of wanting to date Kyo," said Fukiko.

"I'm sorry?" said Dr. Shinteki.

"He says you shouldn't feel afraid to want to date Kyo. His father actually thinks you're a good match," said Fukiko.

"Oh really?" said Dr. Shinteki confused, "That's interesting."

"Yeah that is," said Hunny, "We should go." He ushered his daughter out before turning to look at Dr. Shinteki. "So you like Kyo-Chan huh?"

"Well I wouldn't say that," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Then how do you explain how my daughter knows you like him?" asked Hunny.

"I can only assume that she heard me constantly heard me calling Kyoya by his real name and assumed I like him and thought I was scared of Kyoya's father. Is she scared of the man?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Kind of," Hunny admitted.

"Then that's it," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Do you like Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Uh well he is my employer, so I can't," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Hmm," said Hunny.

"By the way, off the record have you heard anything back from your Nekozawa?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"No not yet," said Hunny.

"Well let me know if he does call just in case," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Ok," said Hunny before walking back out into the lobby.

Fukiko looked up at her father as he walked over to her.

"Hi sweetie," he said smiling at her.

"Are you still angry at me Daddy?" asked Fukiko.

"No, in fact, do you want some ice cream?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Fukiko smiling and running to the door. Hunny laughed, feeling a lot better.

* * *

Ryo laid in his room in pain bang abed up so much he looked like a mummy. He didn't look over when he heard the door open and someone entered.

"Are you Ryo Hitteki?"

"Go away; I'm not answering any interview questions!" Ryo snapped.

"Oh no, I'm not here for that. I wanted to ask you if you remember anything of who pushed you down the stairs."

"Barley," said Ryo.

"I see, well what would you say if I could make it worth your while to say Fukiko Haninozuka pushed you?"

"A Haninozuka?" asked Ryo, "I may hate the Haninozukas a lot but they wouldn't do that."

"But what if I could make it worth your while?"

"Like what?" asked Ryo.

"You could make the Haninozukas look bad and I can get what I want. Plus if I do get what I want, I'll pay you very nicely,"

"Really, well when you put it that way it's a deal," said Ryo suddenly feeling better.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you all done sweetie?" asked Hunny sitting in the ice cream shop with Fukiko.

"All done!" said Fukiko giggling looking up at her father with a bit of whipped cream on her nose. Hunny smiled as he pulled out a napkin, and wiped the cream off her nose.

"You're can get really dirty when you eat ice cream you know that?" said Hunny.

"Sorry Daddy," said Fukiko.

"It's all right," said Hunny, "Shall we go?"

"After Usa-Chan finishes his ice cream," said Fukiko nodding to the bunny who was sitting in the chair in-between them with a bowl of half melted ice cream in front of him. Hunny giggled at the sight at it.

"Well hurry up Usa-Chan," he said. The bunny just looked at the ice cream.

"Daddy do you really believe me that I didn't do anything wrong?" asked Fukiko.

"Yes Fukiko, yes I do," said Hunny seriously. Fukiko jumped up and ran over to her father throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you Daddy," she said hugging him tight. Hunny patted her head.

"Of course," he said. He looked at his watch.

"Um Fuki-Chan, I hate to be rude but we really do need to get going. Is Usa-Chan done with his ice cream done with his ice cream?"

"I think so," said Fukiko looking back over to the bunny who's bowl did actually look like it was missing some, "Are you ready to go Usa-Chan? He said yes."

"All right then let's go," said Hunny taking his daughter's hand. Fukiko quickly grabbed her bunny and followed after her father actually smiling. She felt a lot better knowing her daddy was trusting her more.

* * *

"Master thank god you're home!" said Maho when Hunny and Fukiko returned home.

"What, what happened?" asked Hunny.

"We just got a phone call from Ryo Hitteki's lawyer saying that his client's claiming your daughter was the one that pushed him down the stairs!" said Maho.

"What?" said Hunny.

"He is now calming it was the little mistress that pushed him down the stairs," said Maho.

"What, that's not right!" said Hunny, "Someone called Haru-Chan. She'll take care of it!"

"I'll ready called her sir and she's in your office talking to Mr. Hitteki's lawyer," said Maho.

"Good, I'm going to go there right now. Fuki-Chan, go to your room for right now," said Hunny.

"Yes Daddy," said Fukiko timidly as she ran to her room.

"I don't get Usa-Chan why are people still accusing me of pushing that man? I didn't do it!" she said when she got to her room and held her bunny close in fear, "What's that? Why would someone do that?"

* * *

"That is bullshit sir!" Hunny heard Haruhi shouting when he came to the office. He walked in to find her standing next to the desk on the phone sounding mad.

"Well for one thing, just the other day your client could barley remember his own mother's name yet now he suddenly able to recall so easily that this small little girl managed to have the strength to push him down a flight of stairs?" she said, "How could he have even seen who it was that pushed him? I thought he said he was pushed from behind? Oh so now he's suddenly remembering that huh? It seemed like your client's suddenly getting his memory back very well. That's a wonderful coincidence sir! Yes and right now it's his vague memory against my client and his daughter's word. We are going to fight you on this in all the way!" She slammed her phone shut.

"Everything okay?" asked Hunny. Haruhi quickly turned around.

"Oh hi," she said.

"Hi, is everything okay?" asked Hunny.

"For now, yes, But I don't think we're going to hear the last of this," said Haruhi, "It would appear that man Ryo Hitteki is now actually claming Fukiko was the one the that pushed him down the stairs and he wants her to answer for it." She gave off a sigh.

"What are they going to do? Fuki-Chan's isn't going to get into serious trouble is she?" asked Hunny.

"Not if I can help it," said Haruhi.

"Thanks Haru-Chan," said Hunny, "Um do you still believe Fuki-Chan didn't do it?"

"Of course I do," said Haruhi, "But even if I didn't that wouldn't stop me from doing my job at protecting her and you."

"But you still believe she didn't do it?" asked Hunny.

"No, I still believe she's innocent. She hasn't admitted to it yet and so far no good has come from him getting hurt like that unlike all of the other things she's done based on what Usa-Chan's told her to do," said Haruhi. "By the way what did the doctor say?"

"She actually believes Fuki-Chan's innocent too based on the same things you said, that nothing good has come from this like from what has happen before," said Hunny.

"And what do you think?" asked Haruhi.

"I like to still believe she's innocent," said Hunny.

"That's not the same Hunny. Do you really believe she's innocent?" asked Haruhi. Hunny was quite for a moment as he thought about it. Everything seemed to make more sense about her not pushing the man rather then her actually pushing him.

"Yes, yes I do," he said finally.

"That's good; don't lose that faith in your daughter Hunny. She needs to know she has the lover and trust of her father," said Haruhi.

"Of course Haru-Chan," said Hunny smiling at her. Haruhi smiled back brightly.

"Um I never really got a chance to take you out to dinner to thank you for all the hard work you did in helping with the bunny sanctuary did I?" said Hunny.

"No I don't you have," said Haruhi. A small blush actually started to form on her cheek.

"Well then," said Hunny, "Perhaps we should…,"

"Oh hi there, you're home," said Kin suddenly walking into the room wearing some tight jeans and a black strapless shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing your maid uniform?" asked Hunny.

"I didn't think I needed to," said Kin.

"And why is that?" asked Hunny.

"Well we're on such good terms now. I thought you wouldn't mind too much if I dressed more casual.

"Well I do, I want you to go and change into your maid uniform right now," ordered Hunny. Kin looked hurt.

"So that's it huh? That's how it's going to be? I mean nothing to you after all I've done with you?" she snapped as tears started to form in her eyes.

"We just went on two dates and I took you to that match. That was it. Plus that was only so you wouldn't sue me for my bunny burning your back," said Hunny.

"So that's all it was this whole time huh? I should have just gone ahead and sue you then after what you've done. I was actually enjoying my time with you. But I guess it was one sided!" she said in-between tears.

"Oh please stop crying," said Hunny running up to her and offering her a tissue. "I couldn't say if I really did like you or not mainly because the last few dates were kind of forced on me."

"So then you'd never want to go on a date for real with me?" asked Kin, "Just to see if you liked being around me?"

"Uh well um," said Hunny.

"If it means anything I signed the waver all ready," said Kin.

"Wait what?" asked Haruhi.

"I made sure to sign the waver just because I really thought you were being so nice to me out on our dates," said Kin.

"You did? Well then I guess we could go on another date just to see if things connect," said Hunny timidly.

"Great, we can go out tonight then can't we?" asked Kin.

"Well actually I was thinking of going out with Haru-Chan tonight," said Hunny.

"Oh please, tonight would be a lot nicer for me," said Kin, "I hear this one restaurant has this special on cakes tonight."

"Really?" said Hunny.

"And I was all ready thinking of going there tonight that I went and made reservations," said Kin.

"Oh well," said Hunny looking at Haruhi confused.

"It's okay; I guess we can go out on another day. I'm free tomorrow," said Haruhi looking at Kin with a slight glare, "Besides I have new work to do with that jerk going after your daughter."

"All right," said Hunny.

"I should go, excuse me," said Haruhi as she walked out of the office.

"I'll show her to the door," said Kin sweetly.

At first the women walked in silence before Haruhi spoke up.

"Where is that waver you claimed you signed anyway?" she asked.

"Oh actually I think it's at my apartment," said Kin.

"Well the first chance you get I would like to have it so I can put it on file," Haruhi said.

"Of course," said Kin sweetly.

"Well did you get it in the first place? I don't recall giving you a new one after you ruined the last one," said Haruhi.

"Oh I have my ways," said Kin, "Just like I have ways of keeping sluts away from my man."

"I'm sorry?" said Haruhi right as they got he front door.

"Let's get one thing straight here sister. Mitsukuni Haninozuka is mine! I've put too much work into making him mine and I don't intend to give him up for anyone, not even you. Especially since you had a chance at him long before this before he met his first wife!" said Kin.

"Oh really, well what do you think would happen if I were to tell Hunny what you just said to me?" asked Haruhi folding her arms.

"I'd just deny it and turn on the water works. In case you haven't notice, he has a weakness for crying girls," said Kin smirking, "I can turn it on real easily."

"Oh really?" asked Haruhi, "And how long do you think you can keep this up?"

"Hopefully long enough until I get a ring on this finger," said Kin.

"You have got to be kidding me. It'll be a cold day in hell before I allow you to marry Hunny!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm go right ahead and try," said Kin, opening the door, "Now then you were leaving?" Haruhi groaned and was about to walk out the door when both women heard a loud shout.

"You!" Both looked over and saw Fukiko running down the hallway to them.

"It was you!" she shouted pointing to Kin.

"I beg your pardon young mistress?" asked Kin sweetly.

"You were the one that pushed that mean man down the stairs and blamed me for it! It was you!" said Fukiko.

"What makes you so sure about that?" asked Kin.

"Usa-Chan told me!" said Fukiko.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I beg your pardon young lady," said Kin.

"You were the one that pushed that man down the stairs! Then you went and got him tell everyone it was me!" shouted Fukiko pointing at the woman at the woman.

"That's a very rude accusation young lady," said Kin.

"But it's true, it's true! You pushed him and then accused me!" said Fukiko.

"I did not do anything of the sort! I saw you coming up behind that poor man and pushed him," said Kin.

"That's a lie! You're lying! Haru you believe me don't you?" asked Fukiko.

"Of course she doesn't! She an adult, she knows better," said Kin. Haruhi however knelt down in front of Fukiko.

"Fukiko, are you sure that Usa-Chan said that is was Kin that really pushed that man?" she asked. Fukiko nodded.

"He told me right after we found that mean man was accusing me of being the one that pushed him. He also told me that the man agreed to mainly because he doesn't like my family and he loved the chance to make us look bad. Plus she promised to pay him for doing it after she gets rich by marrying Daddy! I don't want her to marry Daddy!" she said pointing back at Kin. Haruhi could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh, shh, it's okay honey," she said hugging the little girl.

"You can't tell me you actually believe her about this!" said Kin. Haruhi glared up at her.

"Oh my god! You're a grown woman! How could you possible believe this?" asked Kin.

"Oh I don't know. A lot of what she and the bunny have said so far was true. Plus there was that one little speech you just told me!" said Haruhi as she stood up mad.

"Oh my god!" said Kin, "Do you really think I would stoop so low as to cause harm someone and then blame a little girl for it?"

"To be honest, yeah. Mostly based on what you just told me!" said Haruhi.

"I am not that petty!" said Kin.

"Really, never mindful you threatened to sue your own boss twice unless he went out on a date with you?" asked Haruhi.

"I was doing him a favor! I was hurt because of that stupid bunny!" said Kin pointing towards Usa-Chan.

"It's a toy! It's not like it deliberately fell over and knocked the tea down onto your back! I saw it! It fell over by accident! It did it before like only ten minutes ago!" said Haruhi.

"Well if you were such a good lawyer you could have fought me on that couldn't you?" asked Kin with a smirk.

"Haru's the best lawyer she is! Both me and Usa-Chan think so!" said Fukiko.

"Fukiko, sweetie," said Haruhi. She put her finger to her lips indicating her to be quite.

"Well you are," the little girl muttered.

"The only reason I didn't push it then was because I thought you'd be reasonable and just let it go with the dinner so we wouldn't have to deal with the whole court scene. Hunny didn't mean that sort of thing at the moment. What he needed to do was focus on his daughter and help deal with his poor wife's death! You are not helping at all with all this force dating!" said Haruhi.

"Force dating? How do you know it's really forced? How do you know Mitsukuni doesn't want to date me for real?" asked Kin.

"Don't you dare call him by his first name like that! Only people really close like family can call him that!" said Haruhi.

"Then why do you still call him Hunny?" asked Kin. Haruhi was quiet for a moment.

"Hunny and I are still just friends and I respect that him too much that only people like family can call him by his first name," she said finally.

"Sure, that's it," said Kin.

"Haru have more common courtesy and respect then you do, maid!" said Fukiko. Kin glared down at her before lowering her face closer to the little girl's.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you little girl. Because I maybe a maid right now, but it's only a matter of time before you start calling me Mother!" she said.

"Never! I'll never call you Mother!" said Fukiko.

"Oh I beg to differ. And that when that day comes I will make sure you get that stupid bunny talk worked out of your system one way or another!" said Kin. Fukiko took a few deeps breaths before suddenly reaching over and punching Kin in the eye. Kin stumbled backwards screaming in pain.

"Fukiko!" said Haruhi looking down at the little girl. The girl again had tears in her eyes, only now there were tears of fear and anger.

"I don't want you for a mommy!" shouted Fukiko. She ran over and threw her arms around her Haruhi. "Don't let her marry Daddy Haru, don't! You're a lawyer; you can do something to make it illegal for her to do that right?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way sweetie," said Haruhi patting her head sadly. She looked over at Kin who was still holding her eye. She glared at the two of them.

"I wonder what your father will say about this," she said heading down the hallway fast, "I am going to tell him how you hurt me!"

"Wait a minute. This was all your fault to begin with!" said Haruhi running after her. "You can be fired for this!"

"We'll see, it all depends who gets to Mitsukuni first tell them their story," said Kin sounding smug as her walk turned into a run.

"You don't get to call him by his first name!" Haruhi shouted as she too started to run down the hall after her until she managed to catch up to the woman and pushed her to the ground.

"You bitch get off of me!" Kin shouted as she struggled to get up.

"There, is only one story here and this is how you not only tried to frame Hunny's daughter for a crime she didn't do, but that you also threatened her!" Haruhi shouted, struggling to keep Kin down. At that Kin managed to throw Haruhi off of her. She jumped up and pinned Haruhi to a wall with her arm under Haruhi's chin.

"What about how his daughter punched me in the eye? How are you going to explain that?" she asked pointing with her free hand that was now turning black, "Or how are you going to explain this? You knocked me down first!"

"Like you wouldn't have tried if I was ahead of you!" said Haruhi. She raised her foot and kicked Kin in the stomach, causing her to tumble backwards and crash into the other wall. Kin looked over at her fiercely.

"You're going to pay for that!" she said as she ran over and grabbed Haruhi by her head and caused the two of them to fall to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Haruhi shouted.

"You tackled me first!" shouted Kin.

"I only did that to protect Fukiko from you! Even if you didn't push that man, you had no right to talk to her like that or to get in her trouble like you were going to do!" said Haruhi.

"Why would you care? You're not her mother, nor will you ever be!" said Kin. Haruhi started gripping Kin's hair harder at that, causing the two of them to flip over to where Kin was now under her.

"I may not be her mother, but I happen to be her godmother, picked out by her real mother! Plus I have that little girl since she was a baby! How long have you known her huh? A year maybe or less! I almost wish there as way to make it illegal for you to marry Hunny! There is no way you'd be a good mother to Fukiko or any other child!" she snapped.

"Well if you care about her so much you can have her after I marry Mitsukuni!" said Kin.

"That's not going to happen! You're not going to marry him! And stop calling him by his first name like that, like you're his girlfriend!" said Haruhi.

"Bitch in case you haven't noticed, I've already gone on more date with him then you have despite you knowing him a lot longer then I have! I say I have a lot more right then you do!" said Kin.

"The hell you do!" said Haruhi. "His own wife didn't start calling him by his real name until they were close to being married!"

"Well maybe Mitsukuni and I are a lot more in love then the two of them were," said Kin.

"Sachi loved Hunny more then you could ever imagine!" said Haruhi, "And I will not let you saying anything bad about the wonderful woman!"

"Why would you care? She was the one that was married to your lover boy all this time," said Kin. "Don't you feel any kind of resentment towards the woman?"

"Not enough to ever let someone like you say bad things about her! She was an amazing woman!" said Haruhi.

"So you did resent her a little," said Kin smugly. Haruhi sneered. "Well did you?"

"Did you?" Haruhi asked.

"I asked first," said Kin.

"I am not going to answer a question like that!" said Haruhi.

"Even if it's true?" asked Kin, "Even if you really did resent that woman and are now happy she's dead?"

"Yes!" said Haruhi, "I am not…,"

"Haru-Chan?"

Haruhi looked up in shock to see Hunny standing nearby looking a little bit upset.

"Hunny, how, how long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough to hear you say you're happy my wife's dead," said Hunny looking upset.

"No!" said Haruhi getting up fast, "Hunny's that's not true! That's not what I meant!"

"Yes it is!" said Kin standing up pretending to be mad. "She was going on and on how happy she is now that the poor Mistress is dead! It just got me so mad I just, I just couldn't let her get away with it!"

"No, no that's not true!" said Haruhi.

"Well why were you fighting then?" asked Hunny.

"She was going to tell you your daughter punched her in her eye!" said Haruhi.

"Did she?" asked Hunny looking concern.

"Well yes she did," Haruhi had to admit, "But it was only because…,"

"Because I was trying to get her to do the right thing and admit to her wrongs with pushing that poor man down the stairs so they would go easier on her. Then of course Miss Fujioka tried to convince her it was best to stay silent so they couldn't pin it on her for sure. Your daughter got so mad because she thought I was trying to be mean so she punched me," said Kin.

"That's not true! I haven't even talked to your daughter about that! Nor would I ever do it without you being with her. You know that Hunny!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hunny timidly.

"Hunny please," said Haruhi, "I don't know what you thought you heard me say about your wife, but I swear she's the one who's really at fault here!"

"You just think you can accuse me easily because I'm the maid and can be let go so easily!" said Kin. Haruhi shot her a warning look.

"You could be the fucking Empresses of Japan and I wouldn't let you get away with what you're doing!" she said.

"Alright, that's enough!" said Hunny, "I think its best you both just go home for the day so you can both calm down."

"What?" said both women, "But wait a minute…,"

"Please, for my sake? I all ready had enough to worry about before having to deal with you two fighting, Please just go home for now," said Hunny.

"All right," said Haruhi, "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay," said Hunny. He turned around and walked away without even saying good-bye.

* * *

"You know the way you talk you might have made a good lawyer," said Haruhi bitterly as both she and Kin walked to the front door.

"Well maybe I should, seeing as day I become Mrs. Haninozuka you're gone," said Kin.

"And the day you realize you won't be Mrs. Haninozuka, I'm going to throw ever lawsuit I can think of against you for what you're doing to Hunny, Fukiko Sachi and me!" said Haruhi before walking off to her car.

* * *

Hunny sat in his office thinking about what he had heard Haruhi said. Deep down he knew Haruhi wouldn't say something like that unprovoked, but there was still something about what she said that somewhat bothered him.

"Daddy?" said Fukiko walking into her father's office.

"Yes honey?" he said reaching down and putting her on his lap.

"Daddy Haru wasn't the one that was being bad today. It was Kin, it was all Kin's doing," said Fukiko. Hunny smiled a small smile.

"Its okay honey, Haru-Chan's not in trouble. She just needed to calm down a little," he said.

"So she'll be back tomorrow?" asked Fukiko.

"Yes," said Hunny, "We need her help to keep you out of trouble."

"Daddy am I in trouble?" asked Fukiko.

"Not yet, and Haru-Chan's going to help keep it that way I promise," said Hunny.

"Daddy I'm scared," said Fukiko.

"You don't have to be. I won't let anything happen to you," said Hunny.

"No, it's not just that. There's also the thing I'm afraid you're going to marry Kin," said Fukiko, "I don't want her for a mommy."

"Well you don't have to worry about that for a while then," said Hunny, "I don't if or when I'll ever want to marry again."

"Okay," said Fukiko.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll come in later and read you a story," said Hunny.

"Sure Daddy," said Fukiko getting up and heading to her room.

She looked over at Usa-Chan on her bed.

"You know I wouldn't mind it if Daddy did marry again, as long as the woman wasn't mean like Kin is. I'd rather have someone who was like Mommy or even someone like Haru," she said. "What was that? Yeah I thought as much. But we have to make sure that doesn't happen right?"


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror when she got home. She was surprised about how much Kin had managed to do to her. Her hair was all messed up, and she had a swollen cheek.

'I never did like her,' she thought. Why did Sachi ever have to hire her? The only reason she could come up with was that Kin had managed to smooth talk her way into getting the job just like how she seems to be able to smooth talk Hunny. God Hunny! Haruhi couldn't believe how Hunny had heard her say that she didn't like Sachi. She couldn't believe it. That was further from the truth then anything. She really liked Sachi. She adored the woman. Everything about her just seemed so sweet and innocent just like Hunny. They were almost a match made in Heaven. She didn't know what was going to happen after this with her and Hunny after having him hear her say that. What would be the natural way to act after something like?

'God Hunny please understand; it wasn't what you thought!' she thought holding her face in her hands. She was soon drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of knocking at her front door.

She ran over to the door to open it to find Hikaru and Kaoru there.

"Hey Haruhi," said Hikaru, before both he and his brother saw her state, "You look terrible."

"Thanks," said Haruhi sarcastically.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi gave a sigh.

"I got into a fight with Kin," she said glumly before walking back into her apartment. Both twins followed after her.

"Kin?" asked Kaoru.

"That one stupid maid Hunny's been dating," Hikaru explained.

"Really, well what made you get into a fight with her?" asked Kaoru.

"She was going to get Fukiko in trouble because Fukiko punched her in the eye," said Haruhi. Both twins did their best to suppress their laughter.

"Why," Kaoru took a deep breath to keep himself from laughing, "Why did she punch her?"

"Kin was taunting her that she would someday be her mother," said Haruhi. Both Hikaru and Kaoru stopped their attempts to laugh.

"Are she and Hunny getting serious?" asked Hikaru.

"No!" said Haruhi, "Although she like to think they are. She's even calling him by his first name!"

"Getting a little bold there," said Hikaru.

"So the whole reason Fukiko punched her is because she doesn't want to this Kin woman to be her mother?" asked Kaoru.

"No there's more to it. Apparently Usa-Chan told her that Kin was the one that pushed that man down the stairs at the tournament," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Hikaru.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru.

"Some jerk at the tournament fell down some stairs and everyone including him now is thinking that Fukiko did it since Kin told Hunny she saw her do it. But Fukiko keeps denying it," said Haruhi.

"Well yeah if she didn't do it, why wouldn't she deny it?" said Kaoru.

"Exactly, but it seems not many people but me and her doctor believe her," said Haruhi.

"What about Hunny?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi sighed.

"I think he wants to believe her, but he's a little bit skeptical."

"That's got to suck, not being able to trust your own kid," said Hikaru.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh we wanted to see if you wanted to go out with us tomorrow for a little bit with Georgia," said Kaoru.

"Are you going to purpose to her?" asked Haruhi.

"How did you…," Kaoru looked over at Hikaru, "You told everyone?"

"I thought it might help cheer up Fukiko when Hunny was on a date with that stupid woman," said Hikaru, "You are going to want her as a flower girl right?"

"Yes," Kaoru admitted

"So there you go," said Hikaru, "So anyway Haruhi, do you want to come out and get some drinks with us?"

"Is it just the four of us?" asked Haruhi.

"No, we're inviting the others," said Kaoru.

"It's just usually we have to kidnap you to get you to come and do anything fun with us," said Hikaru. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Well you're in luck because I could use a good drink after that stupid fight," she said.

"Good, we'll ever give you a dress to wear to it," said Hikaru.

"I know you usually do," said Haruhi.

"You know most people would show a little bit more appreciation when two high rank fashion designers give them so many free fashionable dresses so often," said Hikaru.

"Thank you Hikaru and Kaoru," said Haruhi.

* * *

"…and so the bunny and his family lived happily ever after," said Hunny as he finished the book for Fukiko.

"Yay," said Fukiko as she made Usa-Chan clap. Hunny giggled.

"Can you read it again Daddy?"

"Well I don't know. You need to go to sleep," said Hunny kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Oh," moaned Fukiko, "But I'm not…," She stopped when she started to yawn. Hunny giggled a little.

"Good night honey," he said giving her another kiss on her forehead.

He was about to walk out when he heard his daughter's voice again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Fuki-Chan?"

"You're going to let Haru come back right?" she asked.

"Yes honey Haru will be back," said Hunny.

"Good I like her a lot," said Fukiko right before she finally did drift off to sleep.

'Me too,' thought Hunny as he walked out of the room as quietly as he could.

'Maybe I heard her wrong. She was in a fight with Kin for whatever reason; anything could have happen in the heat of battle like that.' He was soon drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunny how's it going?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm fine," said Hunny.

"You up to going out for some fun tomorrow tonight?" asked Hikaru.

"Fun?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah going out for some drinks and stuff," said Hikaru.

"Who else will be there?"

"As far as I can tell everyone," said Hikaru, "And yes that includes Haruhi."

"Oh," said Hunny.

"So do you want to come?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes I'll come. I could use a night out that's not with Kin," said Hunny.

"Great see you there," said Hikaru.

"Yeah see you there," said Hunny about to hand up, only to suddenly feel something tugging at his shirt. He looked down to see his daughter standing next to him.

"Hang on a sec. What's wrong Fuki-Chan?"

"Are you talking to Hika and Kao?" she asked.

"Just Hika-Chan,"

"Is Kao with him?"

"Hand I'll check," said Hunny "Hika-Chan is Kao-Chan there?"

"Yeah he's here why?" asked Hikaru.

"I think Fuki-Chan wants to talk to him," said Hunny handing her the phone.

"Hang on a minute," said Hikaru.

"Hello Fukiko?" said Kaoru getting onto the phone.

"Hi Kao," said Fukiko.

"Look, I'm back after I did what you said," said Kaoru.

"Yeah and I'm happy you're back Kao. But I need to talk about you marrying Georgia," said Fukiko.

"What about me marrying Georgia?" asked Kaoru getting nervous, "Is is a bad idea?"

"No, Georgia loves you and is going to say yes to you even if you ask without a ring. But Usa-Chan wanted me to tell you that if you pick the special princess love cut diamond ring from Reeve's Diamond store on 39th street it'll make Georgia extra happy," said Fukiko.

"Really?" said Kaoru, "Well seeing as how he saved my life, I may have to take his advice again."

"Oh and Usa-Chan said he wanted you to give Georgia a big kiss for him and me," said Fukiko. Kaoru laughed.

"Sure that I will do for you."

"Okay," said Hunny, taking back the phone, "Say good-night Fuki-Chan. Go back to bed."

"Alright, good-night Daddy," said Fukiko walking back into her room.

"Hey Hunny?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah?"

"Is it going to be alright coming out since Haruhi's going to be there?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay," said Hunny. To be honest he was hoping for an excuse outside of the work they were doing just to talk her.

* * *

When he got the lounge he easily found the rest of the group except for Haruhi all ready there.

"Hey Hunny glad to see you could make it," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Hunny.

"How are you doing Hunny?" asked Georgia.

"I'm doing okay," said Hunny.

"What's this I hear that you're starting to date a maid?" asked Georgia.

"It's not like that. It's more of just doing a favor," said Hunny.

"Hmm well if you say so," said Georgia. "Oh good Haruhi's here." Hunny looked over and saw Hunny walking over to the table wearing a short black cocktail dress.

"Hi sorry I'm late," she said.

"It's all right. I'm just glad you showed up without having to worry about Hikaru and Kaoru having to kidnap you like you normally have to," said Georgia. Both twins smirked.

Haruhi shook her head before sitting down. However it was only after she was fully seated that she realized it Hunny was sitting right across from her.

"Uh Hi Hunny," she said timidly.

"Hi Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Well anyway I'm glad you're all here because I wanted all of you here to witness this," said Kaoru as he got up and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Oh Kaoru!" said Georgia happily and surprised,

"Georgia, will you marry me?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes!" said Georgia letting Kaoru put the ring on her finger, "Oh I can't believe it! You even got me that special princess love cut from Reeve's. How did you know?"

"Know what?" asked Kaoru.

"Know that this was the ring I was hoping for! I mean I would have said to any ring, or even if you for some reason didn't have one. But this ring was the one I really liked. Oh Kaoru you think of everything!" said Georgia.

"Well not everything. It was more like a bunny told me," said Kaoru.

"Again with the bunny. What is up with you and bunnies?" asked Georgia. Haruhi looked over at Hunny who was just shaking his head. Then he looked over at her as well. Both just stared at each other for a moment.

"So how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Hunny.

"That's good," said Haruhi. "Um listen I was…,"

"So who wants to join us in a toast?" asked Hikaru suddenly. Everyone raised their cups.

"To my brother and his new fiancée and their new happy life together."

"Here here," said everyone else.

"It's nice to know I finally found the one perfect girl in my life," said Kaoru giving Georgia a kiss.

"Let's hope everyone can find that one perfect girl," said Hikaru. Hunny sighed before looking over at Haruhi again.

'One perfect girl, or a second perfect girl?' he thought.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Congratulations Georgia," said Haruhi sitting next to her on the table.

"Thanks," said Georgia looking at her ring, "I can't believe that Kaoru managed to get me this ring. I remember walking past the jewelry store and seeing it in the window. My first thought was it was so beautiful! I had no idea Kaoru would actually buy it for me!" Haruhi giggled at that.

"Sorry I'm probably sounding kind of like a stuck up snob huh?" said Georgia.

"No, not at all," said Haruhi, "so are really going to be okay living permanently in Japan, or is Kaoru moving to America with you?"

"I think we'll mostly be here in Japan. We'll probably have some sort of house or penthouse back in America or something but this here will most likely be home," said Georgia.

"Well good, as long as you two are happy together," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Georgia, "So can I count on you being a bridesmaid in the wedding?"

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you!" said Georgia hugging her, "So why we're on the subject have you been seeing anyone recently?"

"No, no one," said Haruhi.

"Still livening and enjoying the single life huh?" teased Georgia, "Is there anyone you're even interested in?"

"Uh, well," said Haruhi, only to get interrupted by someone walking up to them.

"Um Haru-Chan?" Both girls turned around to look at Hunny behind them.

"Uh yes Hunny?" asked Haruhi.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Hunny.

"You, you're serious?" asked Haruhi. Hunny nodded.

"Please?" he said offering her his hand.

"Um well okay," said Haruhi taking it and walking with him to the dance floor.

"Oh that looks so cute," said Georgia watching.

* * *

"Are you okay Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny as the two of them danced.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"You seemed tensed," said Hunny.

"Well I'm just still upset from the other day when you caught me fighting Kin," said Haruhi blushing a little. Hunny smiled.

"I forgive you," he said, "I think you didn't mean what you said. I figured you were referring to something."

"Oh good, I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore," said Haruhi, "You know I really did like Sachi right? I was really found of her."

"I know, she liked you too," said Hunny, "And she knew you wouldn't say something bad like that about her."

"Are you still doing okay about that?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm getting there," said Hunny, "It's been a lot easier thanks to friends like you helping me, especially with Fuki-Chan."

"Sure of course," said Haruhi, "I know what it's like to lose a mother at young age."

"Well Fuki-Chan always has liked you and I think she still like having you around helping her as well," said Hunny.

"Of course I'll always bee there for her," said Haruhi. She shuddered when she suddenly felt Hunny lower his hand closer to her hip.

"So I was thinking, I know I'm suppose to go on that stupid date with Kin but I would very much like to still try and take you out to thank you for all the work you've been doing for me this whole time," he said.

"Oh yeah, when do you want to go out?" asked Haruhi."How about tomorrow? I'll make the reservation," said Hunny.

"Sure, I wasn't doing anything tomorrow anyway," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Mmmhmm," Georgia hummed in happiness as she watched Hunny and Haruhi dance. "That is just adorable."

"What?" asked Kaoru sitting back down next to her with two drinks. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"Haruhi and Hunny together, aren't they cute?" asked Georgia. Kaoru looked over at the two of them.

"Yeah they do look kind of cute."

"We should make sure they're standing next together in the bridal party huh?" said Georgia turning her attention back to her husband-to-be.

"Sure we can," said Kaoru. He leaned over more and kissed Georgia's neck. Georgia giggled.

"You know I meant what I said. Any ring you gave me would have been great. You didn't have to get me this one."

"Well maybe I should just take it back then," said Kaoru in-between kisses. He reached over and pretended to try and take off the ring.

"You jerk!" said Georgia in a joking tone pushing Kaoru away.

"I think it's the perfect ring for you personally," said Kaoru holding her hand in his. He gave her hand a kiss.

"I still don't get it how you managed to know this was the one I wanted. I don't remember saying anything to you about it," said Georgia.

"Well it's like I said, a bunny told me," said Kaoru.

"One of these days you're going to have to tell me that that means. It doesn't have anything to do with what happening with Hunny's daughter and that stuffed bunny of his does it?" asked Georgia.

"Well," said Kaoru looking over at Haruhi and Hunny.

"You mean to tell me that the bunny told you to buy me the ring?" asked Georgia.

"More like the bunny told Fukiko who told me," said Kaoru.

"What is going on with that?" asked Georgia.

"When we figure it out we'll let you know," said Hikaru sitting down next to his brother, "I'm still trying to figure out who the love of my life is suppose to be. The bunny told her that the love of my life's name starts with the letter M, but so far I haven't figured out who it is yet."

"Really?" said Georgia, "So the bunny's saving lives and helping people out with love, yet everyone thinks it's wrong? If you ask me we should just let her keep going. It doesn't sound like she hurting anyone." Both twins looked at each other.

"You may have a point," said Kaoru.

"Excuse me," said a photographer walking up to them, "but I can I get your photo for your society page? We're going to do a segment on your engagement?"

"Sure," said Kaoru throwing his arm around Georgia. Georgia made sure to hold her ring for the photo as well.

"Thanks," said the photographer before looking over at the dance floor with Hunny and Haruhi.

"Oh my god is that Mitsukuni Haninozuka dancing with someone? I got to get that!"

* * *

Both Haruhi and Hunny jumped when they suddenly saw a big flash in their eyes. They looked over at the photographer.

"Sorry but this was too cute of a picture to pass up. You two look good together," said the photographer before moving on. Both looked at each other before looking back at each other.

"Well that's going to be interesting when they post that picture huh?" said Haruhi.

"Do you want me to get the camera?" asked Hunny.

"No, that's fine," said Haruhi, "It's harmless I'm sure."

"Okay if you say so," said Hunny. Haruhi could suddenly feel herself being pulled closer to him. She blushed a little at that.

"Hey Hunny Haruhi are you two going to avoid the rest of us all night?" Hikaru called over to them.

"Sorry have too good of a time," said Hunny.

"Leave them alone Hikaru," said Georgia, "They looked so cute together."

"Actually, it's getting kind of late. I need to be getting home to my daughter," said Hunny looking at his watch.

"Yeah, we should too," said Hoshiko. Mori nodded.

"Should we go home too?" Tamaki asked Momose.

"Yeah we should," said Momose standing up, "Congratulations again Kaoru and Georgia."

"Thanks," said the two together.

"Yes you two being together should be very beneficial," said Kyoya standing up.

"Benefits, benefits, that's all he ever thinks about," said Haruhi grabbing her coat.

* * *

"Hay Haru-Chan, do you want me to take you to escort you home?" asked Hunny.

"Oh you don't have to do that Hunny I came in my own car," said Haruhi.

"I know, but I can go with you and just have my driver follow us. You shouldn't be going home alone this late at night," said Hunny.

"Alright let's go," said Haruhi.

"This was nice," Haruhi said on their way home, "Getting to go out once and a while. Of course I wouldn't like something like this had it been you guys." Hunny giggled.

"It was fun getting to do things as a group, even if the groups gotten a little bigger over the years," he said.

"Or a little smaller," Haruhi couldn't help but mutter sadly thinking of Sachi.

"What was that?" asked Hunny.

"Oh nothing," said Haruhi finally pulling up outside her apartment building.

"Here let me walk you to your door," said Hunny.

"You really didn't have to do this," said Haruhi.

"I know, but it felt like a good enough excuse to get a chance to really be alone for a little while tonight. It was just too crowded at that lounge to ever really have a moment to ourselves," said Hunny.

"A moment alone for what?" asked Haruhi right as they came towards her door.

"Hmm just a moment to be alone. It seems hard to have one of those at my house or anywhere else we go," said Hunny.

"Oh, um well would you like to come in for a little bit?" asked Haruhi not sure what else to say to something like that. Hunny looked up eagerly, but lose his smile.

"I really shouldn't, even though I'd like to. I really do need to get home to my daughter. Maybe some other time, like when we finally get the have that dinner together," he said.

"Oh, I understand," said Haruhi smiling, "Give her a good night kiss and hug for me then.

"I will," said Hunny suddenly leaning over and kissing Haruhi a small peck on the lips.

"Hunny!"

"To pass on to Fuki-Chan," said Hunny with a wink, "Good night Haru-Chan."

"Good night Hunny," said Haruhi finally walking into her apartment. She walked over to one of her windows where she could see Hunny getting into his car.

'Something tells me that kiss was more then something to give to Fukiko,' she thought, 'that little sneak!' However she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Hunny smiled brightly as he sat in his car. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

'I kissed, I actually kissed her. That's was so sweet. I don't think I've been this happy since before Sachi died. I hope Haru-Chan isn't too mad at me for it though. I would love another sometime soon.'


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm," Hunny hummed happily to himself as he sat at the breakfast table enjoying his atmosphere still thinking about last night.

"Daddy!" Fukiko shouted happily running into the room. She ran and jumped into his lap.

"Hi honey," said Hunny.

"I heard you had fun last night," said Fukiko.

"And who told you that?" asked Hunny. Fukiko giggled and held up Usa-Chan up.

"Blabber mouth."

"He can't help what he knows," said Fukiko, "He also told me that you're going on that date with Haru tonight, aren't you?" Hunny eyed his daughter.

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"Are you?" asked Fukiko smiling slyly at her father.

"Yes," Hunny admitted. Fukiko giggled and made the same happy face her father made.

* * *

Maho hummed happily to herself as she got a try of food ready to take out to the dining room. She was feeling extra happy this morning mainly due to see a picture of her boss dancing with Haruhi. They looked so cute and actually happy together. Not like he was being forced to being with the woman. Plus she had a strong hunch that if Haruhi was interested in her boss, it wasn't for his money. She liked Haruhi a lot and knew that if somehow someway she got together with her boss, she'd be good to both him and her little mistress.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she heard Kin asked all of sudden brining her out of her good mood. She groaned and looked over at the woman who once again wasn't wearing her maid uniform.

"Surprise to see you here this early," said Maho as she continued to get the things for her masters' breakfast.

"Well this is my job," said Kin.

"You wouldn't know it the way you've been acing and dressing lately," Maho muttered.

"What was that?" asked Kin.

"Nothing," said Maho, right as the coffee pot went off, "Can you get the silver coffee pot out please?"

"You're ordering me around?" asked Kin snidely.

"Uh no, I'm just asking for help," sad Maho.

"You ask the help for help, not the future Mrs. Haninozuka," said Kin sounding confidently.

"I don't know about that," Maho muttered.

"What is with you this morning?" Kin snapped.

"I'm just trying to do the job that I was hired to do by the late Mrs. Haninozuka," said Maho.

"Well when I'm boss there's going to be some changes and you're going to have to show me a lot more respect to me!" said Kin sternly. Maho shuttered at the idea as she walked over to get the silver coffee pot herself. Kin just stood there watching when she happened to notice a magazine on the counter. Curiously she walked over and looked at it and gasped at what she saw. There was the picture of Hunny and Haruhi dancing and smiling at each other. Under the picture it read **"RECENLY WIDOWED MITSUKIN HANINOZUKA DANCES WITH LONG TIME FRIEND AND LAWYER HARUHI FUJIOKA DURING THE PARTY TO CELEBRATE THEIR FRIENDS KAORU HITACHIIN AND GEORGIA KRAMER. COULD LOVE AND ANOTHER WEDDING BE HEADING THEIR WAY?"**

"Oh my god!" said Kin.

"Excuse me," said Maho. Kin twirled around and saw Maho was standing behind her holding the tray with the coffee pot along with a picture of orange juice and glasses.

"Where are you going with that?" asked Kin.

"To the dinging room," said Maho, "You know where our boss and his daughter are waiting for them?"

"No you're not I am!" said Kin trying to take the tray from her.

"Why?" asked Maho.

"It's my job duh!" said Kin all but yanking the tray from Maho. She managed to spill a little and rattle the glasses a little.

"Okay," said Maho as she watched Kin move out of the door fast. "Boy she sure changed her attitude quick." Then she looked over at the counter and realized Kin must have seen her magazine.

"Oh no!" Maho could only assume that nothing good was going to come out of this.

* * *

"Are you going to kiss her again Daddy?" Fukiko teased still sitting on her daddy's lap.

"Fuki-Chan, don't tease your daddy!" said Hunny.

"Usa-Chan said that if you're too scared to do it he will and he'll do on the lips for at least five minutes," said Fukiko holding up the bunny to her daddy's face.

"Oh will he?" said Hunny looking at Usa-Chan straight in the eye, "You think I'll let you get away with that too? The only one that's going to kiss Haru-Chan is me."

"Good morning," said Kin walking into the room fast.

"Oh good morning Kin," said Hunny. The mood in the room suddenly seemed to become a lot tenser and not as happy.

"I got your tea and orange juice," said Kin practically slamming the tray on the table. Fukiko frown and crawled off her father's lap and headed over to the chair as far as she could away from Kin. She glared at the woman from her seat.

"May I pour you your cup of coffee?" Kin asked sweetly already in the middle of pouring a cup for him.

"Uh thanks," said Hunny, "Um why are you still not wearing your maid uniform?"

"I thought we were past this," said Kin.

"No not really. In fact we still haven't talked about why you went and started a fight with Haruhi," said Hunny.

"I told you she was trying to keep me from doing the right thing about your daughter pushing that man down the stairs," said Kin. At that an apple suddenly flew at her head. Both Hunny and she looked at Fukiko who had another apple in her hand ready to throw.

"Excuse me young lady!" said Kin.

"Stop Laying That I Was The One That Pushed That Man Down The Stairs! I Didn't Do It! You Did And You Know You Did It!" Fukiko shouted angrily.

"I don't believe this. Here we go again," said Kin annoyed.

"What's she talking about?" asked Hunny.

"She's saying the bunny told her it was me that pushed that man. Can you believe that?" asked Kin.

"Well actually," said Hunny.

"Master, don't tell me you believe this!" said Kin. Hunny looked at her.

"I think you should go home for now until we get this all sorted out," he said seriously.

"What?" asked Kin.

"Go home for now. You're currently on suspension without pay until we get to the bottom of this," said Hunny.

"I don't believe this!" said Kin, "You can't do this to me!"

"Why don't we ask Haru when she gets here," said Fukiko.

"Fuki-Chan," said Hunny looking over at her before looking back at Kin.

"Kin seriously go home for now, I don't want there to be controversy here in the house for the time being. You'll still get paid for now until it gets all sorted out," said Hunny.

"But what about our date!" said Kin.

"Let's put that on hold until after this gets figured out," said Hunny. Kin glared at him.

"Fine," she said before walking out.

Just when she reached the door, it was open by Haruhi.

"Oh well look who's here. The know-it-all bitch, I mean lawyer," said Kin snarky.

"And good morning to you too," said Haruhi as she tried to walk past her.

"So you feel good with yourself?" asked Kin.

"I would if you would shut up and get out of my way," said Haruhi practically shoving the woman out of her way.

"Haru, you're here!" said Fukiko running out into the hallway.

"Hi honey, are you doing this morning?" Haruhi asked kneeling down and hugging her.

"I'm great. I heard you and daddy had a good time last night," said Fukiko.

"Oh did he?" she asked. Fukiko merely giggled.

"Are you really going to go out with him again tonight?" asked Fukiko.

"If there's time after work," said Haruhi.

"Well get going, get going!" said Fukiko pulling Haruhi along the way. Kin watched the whole scene.

'Oh no, not this time! I've worked too hard and too long to get where I am and neither one of them are going to get in my way!' she thought.

* * *

"How are you doing? Do you need any help? Are you close to being done? Do you really need to do all of this or all of that?" Fukiko kept asking running around the desk Haruhi was sitting at.

"Fukiko honey, could you please stop harassing me?" asked Haruhi.

"I just want to make sure you got your work done in time so you can go out with Daddy tonight.

"Well no offence or anything sweetheart but you running around me like this asking me a question a mile a minute won't help much," said Haruhi.

"Would you like it if I left all together?" asked Fukiko.

"Well no, you can stay in here if you promise to be quieter while I work," said Haruhi.

"What are you working on right now anyway?" asked Fukiko standing up on tip-toe looking over the edge o f the desk.

"I'm doing my best to help make sure this man can't keep claming you're the one that pushed him," said Haruhi.

"Why does Kin keep saying I did it when she did it?" asked Fukiko.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Why would she push him in the first place?" asked Fukiko.

"Again I don't know. All I know is these people want to see you get in trouble and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen," said Haruhi. She was caught off guard by the little girl throwing her arms around her waist.

"I know you'll protect me Haru. You always do," she said.

"Of course," said Haruhi patting the little girl's head.

When Hunny walking into the office he smiled at seeing the way Haruhi seemed to be comforting his daughter just like Sachi would do when the poor girl got upset.

"How's the work coming along?" he asked.

"Good," said Haruhi.

"I'll stop bothering Haru Daddy," said Fukiko about to run out of the room.

"No you're fine sweetie," said Hunny, "You just have to not be so crazy while Haru's working."

The two adults kept working until it started to get late.

"Well are we looking good?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah I think so," said Haruhi. She looked over at the floor where Fukiko was laying sound asleep. "I think at least one of us was overworked tonight." Hunny giggled looking at his daughter.

"I guess I should put her to bed. Do you want to go out?" asked Hunny scooping Fukiko up.

"Yeah, I just think I should change," said Haruhi.

"Okay, why don't you go home and do that and then meet me at the restaurant?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Haruhi gathering up her work. She patted the little girl's head real fast, "See you at the restaurant."

"Can't wait," said Hunny happily.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'I wonder what I should wear to this thing. I mean it's just supposed to be a nice date between friends right? Or is Hunny hoping for some more?' Haruhi thought as she made her way to her apartment. 'Boy its times like I actually do wish Hikaru or Kaoru were around to help me figure out what to wear.'

"Hi Haruhi,"

"Ah!" Haruhi screamed when she realized Hikaru was waiting outside her apartment. "Hikaru what are you doing here?"

"Kaoru's having a private dinner with Mom and Georgia to discuses the wedding. So I got bored and thought I'd come see what you were doing," said Hikaru.

"Well I hate to sound rude but I actually have a date to get ready for," said Haruhi as she fiddled for her keys.

"Oh really, that's great!" said Hikaru.

"Un Hikaru, it's not with you," said Haruhi.

"So, helping you find an outfit for this date is fun too!" said Hikaru, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the apartment.

'Man these guys really make life ironic,' thought Haruhi.

"So who's the lucky guy?" asked Hikaru.

"Hunny," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru.

"It's just a way to thank me for the work I did with his bunny sanctuary," said Haruhi.

"Still though," said Hikaru pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Hmm," Hunny thumb through his closet wondering what he should wear to this date. He didn't want Haruhi to think he was coming on too strong but he still wanted her to feel like she was having a nice time. He was soon distracted when he heard his phone going off.

"Hunny don't worry I'll be over soon with the perfect outfit for you to wear on your date," said Hikaru.

"How did you know I was going on a date?" asked Hunny.

"Haruhi told me," said Hikaru, "I had stop off at her place to see her and she gave me the 411. We're on our way to my house where I'm going to get an outfit for both you and her. We'll be there soon."

"Um okay," said Hunny.

* * *

"Hikaru you don't have to do this," said Haruhi.

"Of course I do. You're clueless when it comes to dressing for things like thins. Believe me I know from when we dated," said Hikaru.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.

"So you excited about this date with Hunny?" Hikaru asked smugly.

"It's just one date to thank me," said Haruhi.

"So what was with the way you two were dancing the other night then?" asked Hikaru.

"We were making up for what happen the other day when I got into the fight with the maid," said Haruhi.

"Sure that was it," said Hikaru.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Haruhi.

"It means that I think you're actually harboring feelings for him," said Hikaru.

"Hunny is my friend, that's it!" said Haruhi.

"Then why did you finally break up with me after he got engaged to Sachi?" asked Hikaru.

"What do you mean? You knew we were on our way to breaking up before that," said Haruhi.

"I know, but that was what really made you decide to call it quits," said Hikaru.

"It was just it made me decided that we weren't going to be happy as a couple and I wanted to end it so we could still be friends," said Haruhi.

"You know I can believe that a little, but I also can't help but think there was more to that. You've always been stupid when you comes to your emotions and feelings just like you are with your clothes," said Hikaru, "I almost willingly to be that's why you agreed to go out with me in the first place."

"No I agreed to go out with you because you wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't," said Haruhi.

"Okay I'll give you that, but you got to admit you were a little bit upset when Hunny announced he was going to get married and that was the real reason you finally ended it with me," said Hikaru.

"Well, maybe a little," said Haruhi.

"Oh boy," Hikaru groaned, "Well it's a start I guess."

* * *

"Hi Hunny I'm here," said Hikaru when he got to Hunny's house.

"Oh hi Hika-Chan," said Hunny.

"Got your outfit, go get changed," said Hikaru.

"Where's Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Uh-uh, you'll have to change first before you get to see her," said Hikaru ushering his friend away.

"Thanks for the suite Hika-Chan," said Hunny looking at the nice red shirts, black slakes and matching coat.

"Sure, anytime," said Hikaru.

"Now can I go see Haru-Chan so we can get going?" asked Hunny.

"Sure, she's waiting for your office," said Hikaru.

"Oh boy!" said Hunny happily.

"Well you're really excited," said Hikaru.

"Sure, I've been waning to thank Haru-Chan for all she's done," said Hunny.

"You really like her don't you?" said Hikaru.

"Sure, I've always liked her!" said Hunny.

"Hey you know I wanted to ask something. Would you have gone along with the arrangement your parents made with Sachi and her family if she and I hadn't been dating at the time?" asked Hikaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Hunny.

"I mean would you have gone along with marrying Sachi if Haruhi had still been single?" asked Hikaru.

"I, I don't know," said Hunny.

"Hikaru is Hunny ready?" they suddenly heard Haruhi asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh yeah here he is," said Hikaru opening the door where Haruhi stood in red knee high dress with thick arm straps. She looked annoyed. "Sorry to keep you waiting like that Haruhi."

"You look really nice Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Thank, you look nice too," said Haruhi.

"Of course, I did that," said Hikaru proudly.

"Anyway did you want to get going?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Hunny. He offered her his arm and the two of them walked off.

"See you guys later," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Daddy wait!" Fukiko shouted before Haruhi and Hunny got too far.

"Fuki-Chan, what's wrong?" asked Hunny. Fukiko motioned her father closer to her.

"I need to tell you something about this date," she said.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Hunny.

"Usa-Chan said that if you don't kiss Haruhi on it, he's going to," said Fukiko. Hunny was silent for a moment before a smile cracked his lips.

"Well then I'll have to then won't I?" he said. Fukiko nodded with a huge smile.

"You better get back to bed though," said Hunny.

"Yes Daddy, good-night," said Fukiko, "Bye Haru.

"Bye honey," said Haruhi, "So what did she tell you?"

"Just to have a good time," said Hunny offering her his arm again and the two of them finally got out.

"Fukiko what are you still doing up?" asked Hikaru when he saw the little girl heading towards her room again.

"Had to give Daddy some advice for his date with Haru," said Fukiko.

"Oh I see," said Hikaru, "Hey I wanted to ask, Usa-Chan didn't say anything more about the love of my life did he?"

"No sorry, just to keep looking out for that woman with the M name," said Fukiko.

"Thanks anyway sweetheart, night," said Hikaru.

"Night Hika," said Fukiko.

* * *

"Did you need anything else Master Hitachiin?" asked Maho when Hikaru got to the front door.

"No, I'm fine thanks," said Hikaru.

"You know if you're looking for a girl with an M name, you should try looking at some of your models. I'm sure some of them have M names," said Maho.

"Oh-no, I am not touching that!" said Hikaru, "But thanks for the advice Maho. Hey wait; you're an M name person aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Maho getting a little bit confused.

"So maybe you're the one!" said Hikaru.

"I don't think so Mr. Hitachiin no offence or anything," said Maho.

"I don't know," said Hikaru watching her walk off.

* * *

"So this is nice," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Haruhi smiling brightly, "It's nice having evening like this."

"When was the last time you had a date?" asked Hunny.

"To be honest I don't think I've had a date since I broke up with Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Really, that long and for someone as cute as you?" asked Hunny giggling. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"Well this has got to be a lot nicer since my last few dates. Kin's not exactly the easiest person to get along with," said Hunny.

"Did she ever give you the waver?" asked Haruhi. Hunny shook his head no. "Well we should ask her about that."

"Yeah but let's talk about something else," said Hunny, "Do you want to go on another date some other time?"

"Sure I guess," said Haruhi. Hunny giggled. "Is it okay for you to start dating like this? Is it too soon with your wife dying?"

"I don't think Sachi would mind too much. She'd want me and Fukiko to be happy and she knew you'd always take good care of her daughter. That's why she suggested you be her godmother," said Hunny.

"Well good, I don't want Sachi or Fukiko to feel threatened of me," said Haruhi.

"Not you, ever," said Hunny taking Haruhi's hand, "So then it's a date?"

"Sure, we can go on another date, Just name the time and place," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" said Hunny. "You know this has got to be the happiest time I had since Sachi died and Kin forced me to date her."

"Hmm, glad I could help," said Haruhi.

* * *

'This is sure to help,' Kin thought as she pulled up in front of the house of the Haninozuka Mansion. She easily snuck through the servant's door and quickly headed towards Hunny's room wearing a pink teddy with a white bunny on the front. 'Wait till he comes home and see me in this!'

She lay down on the bed, doing her best to make herself look sexy when the phone in the room went off. Hesitantly she answered, "Hello Haninozuka Mansion."

"_Hello, this Nekozawa," _said the voice on the other end.

"Ah!" Kin screamed almost dropping the phone.

"_Is your master there by chance?"_

"Uh no, not that know of," said Kin.

"_Well could you please relay a message to him for me?" _asked Nekozawa, _"My sister and I and our staff are all going away for a few weeks for an important visit in Russia. We won't be around for a while. So if any new developments happen with Usa-Chan to just leave me a message on our home phone. I'm sorry I haven't found anything on the bunny yet. I am still working on it, trust me."_

"So you're going to be gone for a while?" asked Kin.

"_Yes, but like I said if she needs anything, don't hesitate to leave a message for me and I will look in to it as soon as I can," _said Nekozawa.

"Uh sure, thank Master Nekozawa," said Kin hanging up her phone. She smiled happily.

'I could use this to my advantage,' she thought, 'Yeah I think I can use this to finally make that little twerp and his money mine!'


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"This was a real nice night," said Haruhi as Hunny walked her to her front door.

"Yeah," said Hunny smiling at her, "Um Haru-Chan you remember how I um kissed you the other night?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi giving him a half smile.

"Well I was told by Usa-Chan that I better do it again or else he's going to," said Hunny.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "Well then what are you going to…," She was cut off by Hunny's lips coming into contact with hers. It was a lot deeper then the last kiss he gave her. It gave a little bit more time to enjoy it. It tastes sweet, almost like a cake. It almost didn't surprise her that it was like that.

"Thanks for that," said Hunny when they finally broke contact.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi, "Just make sure Usa-Chan knows that you actually gave me the kiss."

"Of course I will," said Hunny giggling, "Good night Haru-Chan."

"Good night Hunny," said Haruhi walking into her apartment. Hunny hummed happily as he headed back to his car. He kept humming the whole way home too. His driver kept looking back at his through his review mirror smiling at both the sigh and sound of happiness his master was making.

When Hunny got home he walked to his daughter's room where the little girl was fast asleep with Usa-Chan in her arms. He walked over to the bed and knelt down to where he was eye level with the pink bunny.

"Well I hate to break it to you Usa-Chan but I got to kiss Haru-Chan tonight. A real kiss too, and she liked it," he said.

"Did you really kiss her Daddy?" asked Fukiko sleepily opening her eyes.

"Did I wake you up sweetheart?" asked Hunny.

"Its okay, I'm happy to hear you gave Haru her kiss. She's a nice lady, she deserves a nice kiss," said Fukiko.

"Yeah," said Hunny.

"Daddy, I want to think Mommy would like to see you happy with someone with Haru, but do you think I'm wrong about that? Do you think Mommy is actually upset you're doing things like kissing Haru?" asked Fukiko.

"No honey, you're right about Mommy wanting me and you to be happy," said Hunny. Fukiko nodded before yawning.

"Get some sleep honey," said Hunny kissing his daughter good-night and walking out. When he came to his room for some reason it looked like his bed had been messed up.

'Did I do that while I was changing?' he thought as he as he changed again into his pajamas. As he sat down on the bed he looked over at a picture he still had of Sachi and picked it up.

'I loved you know, I really did. You were the best wife I could have asked for. But I know I wouldn't want you to sit around and sulk the rest of your life if I left you and Fuki-Chan. I really do think you'd want to me to move on too and I'd also like to think you'd approve of Haruhi. But even if things work out with us, you'll always be my first real love.' He kissed his wife photo before putting it back and laying back down to go to sleep.

* * *

"Sir, a big basket of flowers was delivered on your door step this morning," said Maho the next morning walking into the dinging room with the basket.

"Oh?" said Hunny. He reached up and pulled out a card that read _To My Beloved._

"Five bucks says it's from Kin trying to get soft on you again," Maho muttered.

"Yeah I think you're right," said Fukiko.

"Maho these are for you," said Hunny handing her the card.

"What?" said Maho as she looked down at the card that read,

_I know you think I'm wrong but I can't help but think I'm right. I'll just have to keep trying until I prove you wrong,_

_Love Hikaru_

"Oh god you got to be kidding me," said Maho.

"What's this all about?" asked Hunny.

"Apparently the bunny told Master Hikaru his true love has an M name and he's convinced for some reason it's me," said Maho. "If you ask me he's just trying to find a quick and easy way and just settle for me because he doesn't want to actually look around for her."

"Well okay then," said Hunny.

"I'll just take care of these flowers," said Maho.

"If you want you can you keep them here. You can put them into a vase or something," said Hunny.

"Sure thing Master," said Maho.

* * *

Maho had just finished putting the flowers up when she heard a voice behind her that nearly made her drop the vase.

"What is that?" asked Kin.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on suspensions until further notice," said Maho.

"I have some urgent to tell our Master," said Kin, "Do you know where he is?"

"In the dinging room like he is usually in the morning," said Maho.

"Where did these flowers come from?" asked Kin.

"Master Hikaru thinks I'm the love of his life since I have an M name so he sent me these," said Maho, "Thought I think he's way off.

"Yeah you have a point there, you're not exactly rich wife material," said Kin walking past smirking. Maho sneered at her as she walked past.

* * *

"Master Mitsukuni," said Kin walking into the dining room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hunny surprised. Fukiko immediately reached for an apple

"I, I need to tell you something," said Kin, "In private if that's all right.

"Don't listen to her Daddy, she's going to tell you a bit fat lie!" said Fukiko.

"Master please this is really important!" said Kin.

"Alright," said Hunny as he got up. Fukiko immediately got up and ran to her father pulling at his hand.

"No Daddy no, don't go!" she said.

"Honey its fine I'll be right back," said Hunny pulling his arm free. He walked out of the room with Kin. Fukiko held her bunny close to her chest.

"Usa-Chan, this is bad! This is very bad!" she said.

* * *

"So what's the matter?" asked Hunny when he and Kin came to his office.

"Well please don't be mad at me but I came back to the Mansion last night to get something I had left behind and I happen to answer the phone for you. It was from Nekozawa," said Kin. Hunny sat up straight.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He said that bunny may try putting her daughter in danger," said Kin, "He said that the bunny may try taking your daughter away from you, and that if someone can find her in time, you should marry that person right away so they can continue to protect your daughter from the bunny."

"He said that?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah it didn't really seem to make sense to me either, but that's what he said," said Kin.

"Who said what?" asked Haruhi walking into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I was trying to make sure my master knew something important if that's alright with you," said Kin bitterly.

"And what was that?" asked Haruhi folding her arms.

"She said Neko-Chan found something out regarding Usa-Chan," said Hunny telling Haruhi what Kin had told him.

"That's sound a little bit weird," said Haruhi.

"I know right?" said Kin.

"What if a man finds her?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess Master will have to marry him," said Kin.

"I will?" said Hunny surprised.

"What if the person's already married?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe they'll have to leave their spouse for him," said Kin.

"I may have to break up a marriage?" said Hunny.

"What if the person's underage?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure he can wait," said Kin.

"I don't want to marry a kid," said Hunny.

"You know I can't help but think this is a little bit made up," said Haruhi.

"You're willing to put Fukiko's life on that?" said Kin.

"Well maybe we should call up Neko-Chan and ask him about this," said Hunny grabbing his phone and dialing.

"**Greetings, This is the Nekozawa Residence. None of the house is here at the moment so please leave a message and we will return to you as soon as possible," **was all he got.

"There's no one there," said Hunny.

"Maybe you just missed him," said Kin, "But I'm sure you can call him back."

"I guess," said Hunny.

"Well you know it hasn't happen yet. Maybe it'll make sense when it happens," said Kin before walking out.

"Do you believe what she's saying?" asked Haruhi.

"Not really, but I won't know for sure until I talk to Neko-Chan," said Hunny.

"Well I don't trust her," said Haruhi.

"Anyway, I need to worry about the party for bunny sanctuary opening this weekend," said Hunny.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. And while you do that, I'm going to work on making sure that one jerk that's accusing your daughter of pushing him doesn't make it stick," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Haru-Chan," said Hunny. Next thing Haruhi knew, Hunny was kissing her again.

"Oh Master one more thing," said Kin about to walk back in, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Hunny and Haruhi kissing.

'Oh hell no, this is not going to do at all!' she thought mad before walking off.

* * *

"And so I officially declare this sanctuary open!" said Hunny as he cut a red ribbon with the golden scissors. Everybody clapped.

"Its not as big as I thought it'd be," said Tamaki walking past some of the pins with the bunnies in them already hopping around holding his baby.

"Well we're still building some pens. We just got the first five done," said Hunny.

"Oh I see," said Tamaki, "Look at the cute bunnies Ana. You know I think I should consider building a bear sanctuary."

"Uh Tamaki, you know they're not all like Beary right?" said Momose.

"What do you mean?" asked Tamaki.

"Never mind," said Momose.

"Asami, come here, look at these cool black bunnies!" said Fukiko leading her cousin over to a pen where a lot of black bunnies hopping around.

"Cool, they're so pretty!" said Asami.

"Oh you should come and see the brown bunnies," said Fukiko grabbing Asami's hand pulling her towards another pen further away.

"Fuki-Chan, don't wonder off too far," Hunny called out after her.

"I'm fine Daddy," said Fukiko. Hunny watched uncertain, worried about the idea of his daughter going missing.

"Hi Master, sorry I'm late," said Kin suddenly appearing behind him.

"Kin you came?" asked Hunny surprised.

"Of course I did," said Kin, "I didn't think I was banned, was I?"

"No, I guess not," said Hunny, "Maho came after all. Have fun."

"Thanks," said Kin walking around.

"Why did she come? I swear my day just a lot worse when she's around," said Maho helping to set up some of the food dishes.

"What?" asked Haruhi when she saw the woman, "Oh crud, she showed up."

"Who showed up?" asked Hikaru walking up to the two ladies with his hands behind his back.

"Never mind Master Hitachiin," said Maho moving away from him.

"So what did you think of my flowers Maho?" asked Hikaru following.

"I think you're waiting your time personally," said Maho.

"Oh soy so you don't want these too?" asked Hikaru pulling out some more from behind his back.

"Oh god," Maho moaned.

* * *

"Is Uncle Mitsukuni still going to build the ducky sanctuary now like he said?" asked Asami as she and Fukiko walked around another pen.

"I think so, if not, I'll make him," said Fukiko.

"Good, I want to see some baby ducks!" said Asami.

"Me too, but for now I'll just settle for the bunnies," said Fukiko. "Hey bunnies got out!" Everyone looked around to see a few bunnies from one of the pens hopping out.

"How did they get out?" asked Asami.

"Who knows, let's just catch them," said Fukiko. Both girls raced off after the bunnies as fast as they could.

"Where are the girls?" asked Haruhi looking around for Fukiko and Asami.

"Oh no, Fuki-Chan!" Hunny shouted running around looking for his daughter.

* * *

"Come here bunnies, here bunnies," said Fukiko as she chased after a bunny. "Aha, found you!" she put Usa-Chan down real fast to grab it.

"You naughty bunny, you shouldn't have ran away." She was just about to grab it when she felt something come down on her mouth.

* * *

"Fuki-Chan?" Hunny called out still looking for his daughter.

"Asami?" called out her mother as she and Mori also looked around for her as well.

"Where did they go?" asked Haruhi.

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy," said Asami running up to her parents with a bunny.

"Where were you?" asked Hoshiko.

"Some of bunnies got out so Fukiko and I went to get them," said Asami.

"Well where is Fukiko?" asked Hunny.

"Out looking for the bunnies I suppose," said Asami.

"But where!" said Hunny.

"Uh Master Haninozuka," said Kin walking up to him with Usa-Chan in her arms.

"Where did you find him?" asked Hunny.

"Nearby, with this," said Kin handing Hunny a note with pink writing that read; **I HAVE TAKEN FUKIKO AWAY AND IF YOU DON'T FIND HER IN AN HOUR SHE'LL BE THERE FOREVER **


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"No, No, not my daughter too!" Hunny shouted, "Please don't have someone take my daughter away from me too!"

"Hunny calm down," said Haruhi.

"Asami, where did you last see Fukiko?" asked her mother.

"In the woods, we split up to find the bunnies that got out," said Asami.

"Can you show us where?" asked Hoshiko.

"Right this way," said Asami leading everyone into the woods. She led them to a big tree that sort of made the path split up, "I didn't think we would be too far apart if she needed me. I, I never heard her scream or cry out or anything, honest! If I had known she was in trouble I would have come to help her!"

"We know honey we know," said Hoshiko.

"Could she still be around here somewhere?" asked Haruhi.

"Hopefully," said Hunny, Let's split up and look for her!"

"I wonder if this has anything to do with what Nekozawa said the other day," said Kin. Haruhi looked over at her.

"You know it's kind of interesting that you were the one happen to be told that prophecy and then be the one to find Usa-Chan with the note," she said.

"Yeah its weird how that works huh?" asked Kin walking past her, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to actually try to find that poor little girl while you stand here wondering what's interesting." She threw her hand up in front of Haruhi's face. As she did, Haruhi happen to notice what looked like a pink shade on her hand.

"Hey, why is there pink on your hand?" asked Haruhi grabbing her hand.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Kin as she tried to pull her hand free.

"Why is there pink marker on your hand?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kin.

"You mean you don't know about this!" said Haruhi pointing to the pink marking on her hand, "It almost looks like the same shade on the note you apparently found with Usa-Chan!"

"Are you saying I set this all up?" asked Kin. Haruhi glared at her.

"If you have done anything to hurt that little girl, I will see to it that you are thrown into jail for life!" she said.

"I didn't do anything!" said Kin.

"Why were you even in the woods then!" said Haruhi.

"I saw her and her cousin go into the woods chasing bunnies and I was worried about them so I followed to make sure they were alright, unlike you!" said Kin, "And now unlike you, I intend to find her!"

"That might go quicker if you told us where you put her!" said Haruhi.

"I didn't do anything!" said Kin as she reached her other hand up and punched Haruhi in the face knocking her down.

"Maybe I should have had Usa-Chan take you too," Haruhi thought she heard Kin say right as she blocked out.

* * *

"Fukiko, Fukiko, please come out!" Maho shouted as she looked around the woods for the poor little girl. "Oh god I hope nothing bad happen to that poor girl. She looked around, not watching where she was going and accidentally trip over a log.

"Whoa!" she said as she started to fall, only to feel an arm come around her waist and catch her. "Huh?" she turned around to see Hikaru standing behind her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You weren't following me were you?" asked Maho as she stood up.

"Eh had to make sure the love of my life was okay," said Hikaru.

"Again with this whole love of your life thing. Mr. Hitachiin I think you're just looking for a quick solution to the problem especially since your brother's getting married," said Maho.

"Well what if you are?" asked Hikaru.

"Can we talk about this after we make sure Miss Fukiko is alright? If what that note from the bunny said was true, we only have an hour to find her. And even if we didn't have a limited around of time, we really should focus on finding her," said Maho.

"Yes, you're right. But can you at least promise me we can talk later?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes Master Hitachiin I promise, if you that's what you want," said Maho. Hikaru smirked.

"Thanks, now then, Fukiko, Fukiko come out! We need you to come out so I can start wooing my lady," he called.

"Oh god," said Maho.

* * *

"…**please leave a message and we will return to you as soon as possible,"**

"Drat," said Momose hanging up her phone.

"What are you doing honey?" asked Tamaki as he and his wife walked around looking for Fukiko.

"Trying to get a hold of Nekozawa, Kin said something about him telling her a prophecy about Fukiko being taken. I was hoping to ask him if there was anything else to help find her, but I keep going to voice mail," said Momose.

"Well its best not to have to talk to him," said Tamaki timidly.

"Tamaki he may be the only person to help find that little girl!" said Momose.

"I guess," said Tamaki.

"You'd want his help if something happen to Ana," said Momose.

"Yes, yes I would," said Tamaki looking down at his daughter in his arms.

"I'm going to try again. Somehow we got to get a hold of him!" said Momose.

"Okay, I'm going to keep looking for Fukiko," said Tamaki.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," said Momose. As Tamaki walked on, he found Kyoya on the phone as well.

"Kyoya, are you trying to call Nekozawa too?" he asked worried.

"No I was calling for some extra help to scour the woods for Fukiko," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya you don't actually think the bunny took her do you?" asked Tamaki.

"To be honest this situation seems a little bit suspicious to me. That's why I'm calling Dr. Chiaki Shinteki to see if maybe she can analyze this situation on a rational level," said Kyoya as he dialed up another number.

"What can she do?" asked Tamaki.

"Give a more logical idea about what really happen to Fukiko. She's good at things like this," said Kyoya. Before long he got into contact with her and told her what had happened.

* * *

"To be honest I don't really think it's simply the bunny. This sounds a little bit suspicious to me. I think you should look more into the woman that not only told everyone the prophecy but also apparently found out the poor girl was missing," said Chiaki.

"You think so?" asked Kyoya.

"I'd say she should have some serious questioning with her after you find the girl," said Chiaki, "From what I heard, this woman doesn't sound like she's trustworthy."

"Very well thank you," said Kyoya, "You don't by chance think Fukiko merely ran away do you?"

"No, it doesn't sound like something she'd do, not at the moment," said Chiaki, "I think she really is missing and it could be possible she was abducted. I hope I wrong though."

"Thank you doctor," said Kyoya.

"You're welcome, and in all honesty, I think I'll come down to help just in case," said Chiaki.

"If you wish," said Kyoya.

"You know, call it an intuition, but I think you like this woman," said Tamaki.

"Can we focus on finding the missing child?" asked Kyoya.

"Well I'm still not getting a hold of Nekozawa," said Momose walking up to the two men, "Kyoya, do you think you can try?"

"Of course," said Kyoya pulling out his phone, only to go to voice mail. "Hmm that seems to be a little bit suspicious as well."

* * *

Mori sniffed the air.

"Did you find anything Takashi?" asked Hunny eagerly.

"Nothing yet," said Mori.

"Oh," said Hunny trying his hardest not to cry.

"Well find her Mitsukuni, don't worry," said Hoshiko trying to comfort him.

"I'll kill myself if something happens to her!" said Hunny.

"Shh, don't talk like that," said Hoshiko.

"Mommy, is it my fault Fukiko got taken?" asked Asami.

"No honey no, I'm sure there's more to it then that," said Hoshiko.

"Yeah," said Mori not turning around.

"You think so Daddy?" asked Asami.

"Yeah," said Mori still surveying the area.

"Is there anything I can do to help look for her now?" asked Asami walking up next to him.

"Keep looking hard and listen to your other senses when they try talking to you," said Mori.

"Really because my senses are telling me she's around here," said Asami looking around.

"She is?" said Hunny, "Fuki-Chan, are you here? It's okay to come out! I'm not mad at you!"

"Master, I think I saw someone moving over there!" said Kin pointing to the west.

"You did," said Hunny as he turned and ran off in the area she pointed, "Fuki-Chan!" Mori ran after him as well.

"Mommy I don't think that's right," said Asami, "I can't help but feel she's more around here."

"Like you knew she was in trouble to begin with?" asked Kin.

"Don't you mock my daughter!" said Hoshiko.

"Well I'm just saying," said Kin.

"You say one more bad thing about my daughter, it'll be your last!" said Hoshiko grabbing her daughter's hand and walking off after Mori and Hunny. Kin started to follow but stopped just as Hoshiko and Asami were out of sight and quickly headed back to where they were standing.

* * *

Fukiko moaned and open her eyes. All around was black and darkness. She could hardly see anything. She hugged herself tight.

'Where am I? I don't like this place!'

"Daddy, Daddy where are you, help me!" she called out. Just then a thing of light shown down on her from above her. She quickly looked up.

"Daddy, is that you?" she asked looking up eagerly, only to have a hand come down over her mouth with a fowl smell.

* * *

"Fukiko!" Georgia and Kaoru both called out as they looked for the little girl.

"Shouldn't we have found her by now, or find some sort of hint of where she is?" asked Georgia.

"Not if this really is the work of Usa-Chan," said Kaoru.

"Why would the bunny want to take her? That doesn't make sense," said Georgia. Just then they heard a moan. They followed it fast to find Haruhi lying slowly sitting up holding her head.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" asked Georgia as she and Kaoru knelt down next to her.

"I think so," said Haruhi.

"Did you trip or something?" asked Kaoru.

"No, Kin punched me!" said Haruhi as she stood up mad, "Where is she? I think she's up to something!"

"Hang on let's get you check out first," said Georgia, "I'll take her back to the sanctuary to get looked out. Why don't you stay here to help look for Fukiko? The times almost up."

"Yeah no problem," said Kaoru.

"But Kin's up to something!" said Haruhi.

"We'll talk about it after you get checked out," said Georgia.

* * *

"Anything Takashi?" asked Hunny.

"No," said Mori sadly.

"Mommy, I know this sounds weird, but I keep thinking we should go back to where we were," said Asami.

"Maybe we should then," said Hoshiko.

"We better hurry, the hour's almost up!" said Hunny looking at his watch. He looked around frantic, "Oh god, I'd give anything to find her, anything! I'll stop eating cake if I have to just to get her back!"

"There there Mitsukuni," said Hoshiko, "Let's go back to the area that Asami was saying she was at."

"Okay," said Hunny about to turn and head out when he saw Kin walking up to them with Fukiko in her arms.

"Fukiko!" Hunny shouted running to his daughter. The little girl was sound asleep. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah I found near that clearing where Asami was saying she was at sound asleep and fine," said Kin.

"Oh thank god!" said Hunny taking his daughter, "Thank you Kin!"

"You're welcome," said Kin smiling, "Hey wait!"

"What?" asked Hunny.

"Did the prophecy say you'd have to marry whoever it was that found your daughter?" said Kin.

"Uh yeah I think so," said Hunny starting to feel a little bit weary.

"So then I guess you and I have to get married huh?" said Kin.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"She's not serious is she Mommy?" Asami asked looking up at her mother.

"Well the prophecy thing that Uncle Mitsukuni told us about said he'd have to in order to protect Fukiko," said her mother.

"But Uncle Mitsukuni doesn't love her does he?" asked Asami.

"What's important love or keeping Fukiko safe?" asked Kin. Hunny held his daughter tight.

"I, um, I um have to make sure Fukiko's okay for right now," he said finally.

"Of course, I shouldn't have even brought it up right now. She's should be all that matters," said Kin.

* * *

"So what exactly did you mean about Kin being up to something?" asked Georgia as she put an ice pack on to Haruhi's head.

"I think she had something to do with what happened to Fukiko," said Haruhi.

"What made you think that?" asked Georgia.

"She had pink marker for one thing, the exact same shade as the note that was found with Usa-Chan. Plus right before I blacked out she said something about how she should have had Usa-Chan make me disappear. Plus don't you think it's a little bit suspicious that not only she was the first to hear about the prophecy and then happen to be the one that found Usa-Chan with the note?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah that does sound rather too convenient," said Georgia. She looked down at her watch, "I just hope they've found her now that the hour's up."

"It's is?" said Haruhi, "Oh god and here I was out for most of it unable to help find her! What if they didn't find her!"

"Haruhi calm down, I'm sure they found her. You got her Uncle Takashi out there looking for her and you know how sharp his skills are," said Georgia. Just then her cell went off, "It's Kaoru, yes? Really? Is she alright? Oh good! I'm still here with Haruhi helping her. I'll see you when you get here." She looked back at Haruhi, "Good news, they found her."

"They did, oh thank god!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah they should be here soon," said Georgia, "Then you can tell Hunny what you told me."

Before long the whole group was already back at the sanctuary including Hunny and Fukiko who was still out.

"Is she okay?" asked Haruhi when she saw the little girl in her father's arms.

"Yeah she just won't wake up," said Hunny.

"Don't worry Hunny, we can just take her to the doctor's office to take care of her," said Kyoya dialing up his phone, "Cancel the search and rescue. Just send an ambulance here a.s.a.p. please."

"Where did you find her anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"I found her in a clearing just before the hour was over," said Kin.

"_You _found her?" asked Haruhi.

"That's right," said Kin.

"Okay now I know something's up here!" said Haruhi storming up to the woman.

"I beg your pardon?" said Kin.

"You were the only one to be told about the prophecy, you were the one to find Usa-Chan with the note and now you were the one that found her! You can't tell me that it was all just a consentience!" said Haruhi.

"Well I don't know what to tell you about that," said Kin.

"What about this?" asked Haruhi grabbing her hand holding it up to show the pink markings on her hand, "How did you get that on your hand?"

"I don't know, I guess I got it when I grabbed the card with Usa-Chan," said Kin pulling her hand free.

"All over your hand?" asked Haruhi.

"Please stop fighting," said Hunny. Both women looked over at him. He was sitting at the table still holding his daughter tight, "I don't want any more bad things happening today please."

"Sorry Master," said Kin.

"Yeah sorry Hunny," said Haruhi. Hunny merely nodded.

* * *

Hunny sat at his daughter's side in her hospital room stroking her hair gently. The poor little girl still hadn't woken up.

"Fuki-Chan, it's me, Daddy. Can you hear me? I'm worried about you and I hope you wake up soon. I, I don't want to loose you to soon please?" he said doing his best not to cry.

"Hunny, any progress?" asked Kyoya walking into the room.

"No," said Hunny, "Kyo-Chan what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure and neither do the doctors, In any case, they do they said she's fine physically just she won't wake up," said Kyoya.

"So in other words she's in a coma?" asked Hunny.

"Something like that. But I'm sure she's going to wake up."

"I hope so, I'd do anything to make sure she's was safe from now on," said Hunny.

"There there Hunny," said Kyoya patting his friend's shoulder. Hunny wiped away a tear from his eyes.

"I, I sort of need to go to the bathroom, but I don't want to leave her," he said,

"Maybe going and stretching your legs for a bit will do you some good," said Kyoya.

"Alright," said Hunny, "Kyo-Chan, did you happen to call Neko-Chan at all?"

"I'm afraid not. I keep getting the voice mail, but I will keep trying for you and your daughter's sake," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Hunny as she stood up. He gave a daughter a kiss before whispering, "I only be gone for a moment alright Fuki-Chan? I'll be back as soon as I can." He hurried out of the room to find a bathroom as close as he could.

When he walked out he immediately ran into Kin.

"Oh hello," he said timidly.

"Has your daughter woken up yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," said Hunny. He noticed Kin bite her lip.

"You know I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to make you marry me, but do you think maybe if you say you will she'll wake up?" she asked.

"I, I don't know," said Hunny looking back to his daughter's room.

"I'm just saying, maybe it would work," said Kin, "Everything else from the prophecy has come true so far."

"You, you maybe right," said Hunny timidly, "Alright, alright for your sake I will do it. I will marry you." Kin smiled.

"I will do my best to make you not regret this decision and be a good mother to your daughter," she said.

"Alright, thank you," said Hunny.

"Should we go and tell everyone just in case?" asked Kin. Hunny walked back to his daughter's room and looked in and saw she was still out.

"Yeah I'll go tell everyone. I'm going to tell everyone real fast. Maybe if I really make it official it'll help wake her up," he said before walking back to the lobby.

"Sure," said Kin, She watched Hunny walk down before walking over to Fukiko's bed.

"Okay time to wake up," she whispered with a smirk as she pulled out a syringe pricked the girl's arm as gently as she could so as not to leave too big of a mark.

* * *

Haruhi paced around the lobby in the hospital nervously.

"Haruhi calm down. I'm sure Fukiko's going to be just fine," said Momose.

"I'm sorry, I just, we just lost that poor little girl's mother and I hate to think she maybe in trouble too!" said Haruhi.

"Boy the way she's acting you'd think she was the kid's mother," said Georgia.

"Well she is sort of like a second mother to Fukiko," said Hoshiko who was holding her own daughter in her lap and stroking her hair. "Sachi made a good choice when she picked Haruhi to be Fukiko's godmother."

"Yeah," said Mori. Just then Hunny walked in looking timid.

"Hunny anything on Fukiko?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I don't know, not now anyway. That's why I'm trying to do something crazy for her sake. I've asked Kin to marry me since she was the one that found her," said Hunny.

"Hunny you can't be serious!" said Haruhi.

"I'm out of options here Haru-Chan. I don't know what to do! I can't lose her too! I'll have no one if I do! She's my only link to Sachi!" said Hunny the tears flowing.

"But Hunny, I'm sure there's more to what's going on then what Kin's been saying. You don't know that Fukiko's not going to wake up on her own!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori walking up next to her.

"It's only been an hour and you know Kyoya's best doctor's are on it," said Hoshiko.

"But I," Hunny started to say only to interrupt by a nurse running into the room.

"Your daughter's awake sir," she said.

* * *

Fukiko looked over to the side of her bed where her evil maid was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" she said happily.

"What does that have to do with anything? Where's my daddy? I want my daddy!" said Fukiko as she sat up.

"Fuki-Chan!" said her father suddenly running into the room. He hugged his daughter tight.

"Daddy, I knew you'd come and save me," said Fukiko.

"Actually I did," said Kin. Fukiko looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was the one that found you and were with you when you woke up," said Kin.

"You mean you were the one the pull me out of the hole?" asked Fukiko feeling suspicious.

"Hole, what hole?" asked Hunny.

"I woke up in this whole and then a hand came down and grabbed me before I got knocked out again," said Fukiko.

"Maybe it had something to do with what happen with her and Usa-Chan," said Kin.

"What, what happen with me and Usa-Chan?" asked Fukiko.

"He took you away and said unless someone found you in an hour you'd be gone forever," said Hunny.

"Usa-Chan would never do that Daddy!" said Fukiko, "I think someone's lying!"

"Fuki-Chan, I don't know what happen but I don't want to take any chances," said Hunny, "That's why Kin and I are going to get married."

"What!" said Fukiko.

"It's for your own good sweetie. I'm the only one that can protect you from Usa-Chan," said Kin.

"I don't need protection from Usa-Chan! I need protection from you!" said Fukiko.

"Now dear you're just upset finding out your bunny's evil is all," said Kin.

"He's not you are!" said Fukiko.

"Fuki-Chan please, don't do this," said Hunny stroking his daughter's hair, "I don't know what happen to you today but I can't risk loosing you again. So that's why I'm going to marry Kin just to help make sure you are well protected from now on."

"No Daddy no! Where's Usa-Chan. I need Usa-Chan!" said Fukiko.

"You won't be allowed that evil thing again I can promise you that dear," said Kin. Fukiko glared at her.

"The first chance I get I will get him and then I will let everyone know just what's really going on!" she said.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I can't believe Hunny's getting married again already," said Georgia as she and Kaoru drove up to Hunny's house with a bridal dress for Kin to try on.

"Yeah, and this wedding seems to be happening coming up a lot faster then ours," said Kaoru, "I know Hunny's trying to protect his daughter and all but this just feels extremely rushed."

"I still wonder if what Haruhi said was true about there being more to this then it seems," said Georgia.

"I feel the same way," said Kaoru, "In either way it does sort of feel like she's hiding something."

They had just arrived at the house when they happen to notice Haruhi had also arrived.

"Hi Haruhi what are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"Well seeing as Hunny's insists on marrying that, that woman!" said Haruhi, "I figured it be in his best interest to try and get her to sign a prenuptial."

"Yeah that would be a good idea," said Georgia.

"I don't suppose you could get us one too?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course I will, but your weddings not for a little while longer. You still have some time for that," said Haruhi, "These two are practically getting married two weeks!"

"I know it's crazy," said Georgia as she knocked on the door and had is answered by Maho.

"Welcome, please come in," she said with a forced smile.

"Everything okay?" asked Georgia as she and the others walked in. They all stopped when they realized the hallway was busy with workers painting, taking down the different décor items, or pulling up the carpet.

"You're redecorating?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yes everything's much better," said Maho still sounding like she being forced to say that, "Everything is great now that Master is marry Kin. She's making everything that our last Mistress worked so hard on much better."

"Well that would explain why it's so crazy," said Haruhi. The four of them had to doge the different workers as they made their way down the hallway.

"But it'll be much better," said Maho.

"What else is she changing?" asked Haruhi.

"So far just the décor," said Maho, "I'm sure there will be more changes soon."

"Of course, I'm finally going to make this mansion look more to my taste," said Kin walking out of up to them. "I am so glad all three of you are here."

"Sure, we have a dress," said Georgia holding it up.

"Good, Maho take them to my room. I need to talk to Haruhi alone for a moment," said Kin. She smiled smuggling at Haruhi as she walked towards the home office. Haruhi cautiously fallowed.

* * *

"Yes?" asked Haruhi once they were in the office.

"Do you remembered what I said would happen once I married Mitsukuni?" said Kin leaning up against the desk.

"You're not married yet!" said Haruhi.

"No but it'll happen soon enough. So I'm going to go ahead and do this now, you're fired," said Kin.

"You can't fire me. That's Hunny's dissension!" said Haruhi.

"Well here's the thing, Mitsukuni is willingly to let me do almost anything I want if I can convince it'll help keep his daughter safe. And I've already told him that you're not what's best for her," said Kin.

"What!" said Haruhi, "Where's Hunny? I want to talk to him!"

"Hi Haru-Chan," said Hunny timidly walking into the office.

"Hunny why did allow Kin to fire me?" asked Haruhi.

"Because you don't agree I'm the only one that can protect Fukiko from Usa-Chan," said Kin, "And if you're not a part of the solution then you're part of the problem.

"That's bullshit!" said Haruhi.

"Is it?" said Kin looking at Hunny, "Think about it. You don't have a problem with Usa-Chan being around Fukiko even when he was telling her to do those dangerous things and now you don't think it's wrong to keep her away from the toy."

"Oh my god, I don't believe this!" said Haruhi, "Mitsukuni, you got to admit all of the those so called dangerous things led to something good, something that actually saved lives!"

"What about her shoving that man down the stairs?" asked Kin.

"She didn't do that!" said Haruhi.

"See what I mean? It's like she's the bunny's minion or something," said Kin.

"Kin, please be nice," said Hunny.

"I am, that's why I decided to fire her instead of you since you two are such good friends," said Kin.

"Hunny do you really think I should be fired?" asked Haruhi.

"Well no, but for right now how about for we should keep our distance," said Hunny timidly. Haruhi was hurt.

"Alright fine, I see how it is," she said, "And I can only assume that means I'm not invited to the wedding either huh?"

"Exactly," said Kin.

"Kin!" said Hunny.

"No it's okay I understand. Good luck with your life!" said Haruhi walking off.

"Haru-Chan, please don't be mad!" said Hunny about to run after her, only to have Kin grab his arm.

"It's for the best. She'd just put your daughter in danger," she said.

"But," said Hunny.

"Mitsukuni, trust me, it's for the best," said Kin.

* * *

Haruhi was about to leave when she decided to turn around and see Fukiko one last time. She found the little girl sitting on her bed sulking.

"Hi Fukiko," she said sitting with her on the bed, "what the matter?"

"Daddy's marrying that evil woman and she won't even tell me where Usa-Chan in since I can't be with him because he's dangerous!" said Fukiko.

"Oh honey I'm sorry honey," said Haruhi a hug.

"Haru is there anyway you can keep Daddy from marrying her?" asked Fukiko.

"No, I am trying a little," said Haruhi. Fukiko hugged her tighter.

"I don't want her to be my mommy," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh, shh it'll be okay," said Haruhi.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Kin walking into the room.

"I was just visiting with Fukiko," said Haruhi.

"Okay well now that you've done that you can leave," said Kin pointing to the door.

"Fine, I'll leave," said Haruhi as she got up to walk out.

"No Haru no don't go!" said Fukiko as she got up and ran after her.

"No Fukiko I have to," said Haruhi.

"But I don't want you to go!" said Fukiko grabbing Haruhi's hand. "You can't leave me like Mommy did!"

"Fukiko," said Haruhi about to lean down to hug the poor little girl.

"Alright that's enough," said Kin as she pulled Fukiko away from Haruhi.

"Let me go let me go!" Fukiko shouted.

"No, as your new mother, I order you to sit down and behave!" said Kin pushing Fukiko to the bed.

"Hey you can't do that to her!" said Haruhi.

"I am only doing it to protect her from you," said Kin. Haruhi would have loved nothing more then to punch that woman but figured that would be a bad idea seeing as how Kin could use it against her to keep her away.

"I'll just leave then. But be forewarned, this child is still my goddaughter and I will be looking out for her!" said Haruhi as she then turned and walked out.

"Haru!" she heard Fukiko shout as she walked away. She had to do her best not to cry as she walked away.

* * *

Fukiko looked up at Kin mad.

"Why do you keep taking people from me!" she said.

"You'll thank me trust me," said Kin, "Now you are going to stay here in your room until dinner time while I go try on my dress. Oh and don't bother going after your father. He's more or less on my side."

"If I had Usa-Chan he wouldn't be!" said Fukiko watching Kin walk away.

* * *

"I'm here," said Kin walking into the room Kaoru and Georgia were waiting for her with the dress.

"Sure," said Kaoru.

"So did you and Haruhi have a nice talk?" asked Georgia as she helped Kin into the dress.

"Yes," said Kin.

"So you didn't get mad when she talked to you about the prenuptial?" asked Kaoru.

"What prenuptial?" asked Kin.

"That was the whole reason she came to talk to you today. She wanted to talk to you and Hunny about signing one," said Georgia.

"Oh no, to be honest I fired her," said Kin.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"She's not safe for Fukiko seeing as she doesn't think Usa-Chan is a threat," said Kin.

"Well to be honest I don't either," said Georgia. Kin's smile vanished at that.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Does this mean we can't be around here either?" asked Kaoru.

"Well uh," said Kin, "You're not as bad as Haruhi. She's so pushy and manipulative."

"Manipulative huh?" said Georgia, "Well maybe you're right, seeing as how I'm feeling manipulative into not letting you have this dress." As that she went and pulled the dress off Kin not caring if she ripped it as she did.

"Hey, I thought you were Hunny's friend!" said Kin.

"We are and we're also Haruhi's friend and to be honest we like her a lot more then we like you. Good luck at getting another hot designer dress for your wedding," said Kaoru. He helped Georgia gather up the dress and walked out with him.

"I can't believe she just went and fired Haruhi like that," said Georgia.

"It's Hunny's loss. I wonder if any of his other lawyers could help get Fukiko out of trouble with that man claming he was pushed by her like Haruhi was doing," said Kaoru. He stopped when he saw Haruhi in her car looking off sad.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" asked Kaoru.

"I can't believe how much she's been able to manipulate Hunny in this short amount of time since Fukiko went missing," said Haruhi.

"Well if it means anything, we're not doing her dress now," said Georgia.

"It doesn't matter. She's still winning, especially now that I'm apparently fired," said Haruhi, "This is so unfair!"

"We know, we know," said Kaoru.

"I just wish there was something more I could do!" said Haruhi.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The days seem to drag on and on as Hunny and Kin's "wedding" kept coming up. No one seemed happy about it, no one but Kin.

The woman was quick to really make put herself fully into the position of lady of manor. She was ruthless with the servants, she was remolding nearly everything in the house, and she was constantly going out shopping often coming home truck loads of different items, mostly cloths.

"Don't you think this is too much?" Hunny asked her one day.

"I just trying to get use to being the wife of aristocrat," said Kin.

"Um yeah," said Hunny, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Well I don't think we have to worry about that huh?" said Kin "Don't forget I'm the only one that can protect your daughter."

"Right," said Hunny. It almost seemed like Kin could get away with anything when she brought up the fact she was the only that could apparently protect Fukiko. Not knowing what else to do Hunny wondered off to go find his daughter.

"Fuki-Chan?" he said walking into her room, one of the few rooms that hadn't been touched by Kin's remodeling. He looked around but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Fuki-Chan, are you in here?" Hunny asked walking further into the room. He wondered over to her castle club house and looked in through the window. "Fuki-Chan, are you in there?"

The little girl sat in the middle of her club house cross legged, arm crossed sulking.

"Hi Fuki-Chan, what are you doing?" asked Hunny.

"I'm mad!" said Fukiko keeping her back to her father.

"I bet," said Hunny.

"I want Usa-Chan back! And I want Haru back!" Fukiko snapped.

"Fuki-Chan," said Hunny.

"And I don't want you to marry Kin!" said Fukiko.

"Honey I'm only doing this because I love you and I want what's best for you," said Hunny.

"But Daddy, she's not what's best for me I know it! Plus what about you is she's what's best for you?" asked Fukiko finally turning around to look at her father. Hunny sighed.

"Sometimes the people may not be the best person for you but they bring good things into your life. In Kin's case, she apparently brings your safety to our lives," he said.

"I don't think she's going to keep us safe Daddy," said Fukiko as she turned her back to her father again. Hunny sighed as he walked back out. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Haninozuka," said Dr. Shinteki when she arrived at the mansion.

"I appreciate you coming here Doctor," said Hunny.

"Sure, I figured Fukiko would want someone to talk to at some point about this upcoming wedding," said Dr. Shinteki, "I'm sorry I didn't arrive in time when she went missing."

"It's okay," said Hunny leading her to Fukiko's room, "Fuki-Chan, guess who's here?"

"If's not Haru, I don't care!" said Fukiko.

"Well would you like to see Dr. Shinteki?" asked Hunny.

"No offence or anything Doctor but I really don't want to see you at the moment either," said Fukiko.

"Well that's okay," said Dr. Shinteki. She looked over at Hunny.

"Would it be okay if I had some time alone with her for a bit?"

"Sure," said Hunny walking out of the room.

"So," said Dr. Shinteki sitting down on the bed.

"I said I didn't want to see anyone!" said Fukiko.

"But we're not seeing each other. We're talking," said Dr. Shinteki, "This can't be easy getting a new mommy huh?"

"I don't care about that really, I just don't want it to be Kin!" said Fukiko.

"I see," said Dr. Shinteki.

"I whish she would at least let me have my bunny back! I could really use him right now," said Fukiko.

"Is she still insisting that the bunny took you away?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Yeah and I don't see how that's possible, unless Usa-Chan can turn into a human," said Fukiko.

"Why do you say that?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Because the only thing I remember about when I apparently went missing is a human hand grabbing me and making me go to sleep," said Fukiko.

"Really?" asked Dr. Shinteki, "Did you tell anyone about it?"

"I tried to but no one would listen to me!" said Fukiko, "Kin's got Daddy so scared that she's the only one that can protect me that he's willing to do almost anything she said."

"I see," said Dr. Shinteki, "Well maybe I should go talk to your daddy for a little bit."

"Are you going to talk some sense into him?" asked Fukiko poking her head from a window.

"Well I'm just going to talk to him," said Dr. Shinteki. She found Hunny sitting off by himself in one of Kin's new chairs looking depressed.

"So Fukiko tells me that you're doing a lot of different things now mainly do to the fact that Kin's got you convinced that she's the only one that can protect your daughter," said Dr. Shinteki.

"It feels that way," said Hunny.

"Well have you stopped to question any of the things she's done?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"Not after she was the one that saved Fukiko and helped wake her up," said Hunny.

"Are you 100% sure about that?" asked Dr. Shinteki.

"100% sure about what?" asked Kin walking up to the two of them, "What are you doing here Doc?"

"Well seeing as your future stepdaughter is really upset about what happening, her father thought it was best for me to talk to her," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Then why are you talking to him instead of her?" asked Kin.

"Well I was talking to her and what she said made me feel the need to talk to him about it. It's not uncommon for me to talk to the parents," said Dr. Shinteki.

"So then were you able to talk some sense into her?" asked Kin.

"Uh no not exactly, I was more interested in what it was she said about her father doing everything you say mainly due to his fear that you are the only one that can protect her," said Dr. Shinteki.

"Because I am!" said Kin.

"Really?" said Dr. Shinteki.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you suggested that I'm a fraud!" said Kin getting mad.

"I didn't say that," said Dr. Shinteki, "But I have to say, you do seem to act really defensive."

"Well anyone when someone else accused you of being a fraud!" said Kin.

"I didn't say that," said Dr. Shinteki.

"It's true she didn't," said Hunny.

"Oh come on! You know she's thinking it!" said Kin, "I'm starting to think she doesn't have that little girl's best interest at heart. She's probably just doing this to make me look bad so she can keep on getting paid for treating your daughter. She's probably on the bunny's side!"

"Excuse me? I've been the one that's been offering up logical explanations about why she's been doing what's she's doing," said Dr. Shinteki.

"What about her pushing that man?" asked Kin.

"I don't think she did. I think he's lying," said Dr. Shinteki.

"You see, I'm telling you she's trying to scam you for more money!" said Kin.

"I don't think that's the case," said Hunny.

"In either case I still don't think you're what's best for Fukiko, and as such I don't think she should be allowed to be around her anymore. You're fired," said Kin.

"What?" said Hunny, "But I really don't think…,"

"She would have you give the bunny back to Fukiko. Do you really want to see Fukiko get hurt again because of him?" asked Kin.

"I don't," said Hunny.

"Trust me, we'll find her a better doctor," said Kin.

"Uh Dr. Shinteki," said Hunny.

"It's alright Mr. Haninozuka, its fine. I'm sure Mr. Ohtori can give you a new physiatrist," said Dr. Shinteki, "Although I can't help but think you need to see one for your own reasons."

"No he doesn't, he's fine," said Kin.

"Alright," said Dr. Shinteki.

* * *

"So now she's fired Chiaki too huh?" Kyoya asked. He and the others were out having a somewhat bachelor party for Hunny the day before the wedding, though mainly it was just a nice lunch.

"Yeah," said Hunny sadly.

"Well I can give you the number for another if you'd like," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyo-Chan," said Hunny.

"Hunny can I just say you look a wreck," said Hikaru.

"I feel like a wreck. I've been feeling like a wreck ever since that I had to ask Kin to marry me," said Hunny.

"Then don't marry her!" said Hikaru.

"I don't have a choice. It's the only way I can keep my daughter safe," said Hunny. Just then his cell phone went off. "Hello? Oh hi Kin? You need my approval for what? Another car? But what happen to other five you already bought? Do you really need another car? Hang on I'll be right there." Hunny looked up at his friends. "I got to go see what she's talking about regarding this car. Thanks for lunch." The guys all watched him walk off.

"Mori, why haven't you done anything to try and stop this?" asked Kaoru.

"I can't," said Mori.

"Why not?" asked Hikaru.

"Because of his obligation to serve the Haninozukas no matter what they do," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Mori. Then he looked at Tamaki. "Tamaki, you once helped Mitsukuni stop fighting himself when you got him to join the host club. Could you please try again now?"

"You want me to try and get him to call off the wedding?" asked Tamaki.

"It's for the best," said Mori.

"I will try," said Tamaki.

"Thank you," said Mori.

"Let's hope you can work fast. The wedding's tomorrow!" said Kaoru.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh I look great!" said Kin as she looked at herself in a full length mirror in her wedding dress, "Honestly can you ever see a lovelier bride let alone woman in the world?"

"The first Mrs. Haninozuka maybe," muttered Maho who was helping her. Kin had made it a good point to have Maho more or less be her personal maid, having to do everything Kin wanted, and she enjoyed making Maho miserable.

"What did you say?" asked Kin smugly looking over at her.

"Nothing Mistress," said Maho.

"Good, now then I'm a little parched. Bring me something to drink now!" ordered Kin.

"Yes Mistress," said Maho.

"Make sure it's not tap water. I don't care for tap water," said Kin.

"Yes Mistress," said Maho.

"Make it fruity," said Kin.

"Yes Mistress," said Maho.

"Strawberry please!" said Kin.

"Yes Mistress," said Maho as she finally made it out of the room and came back to the room. "I'm sorry but we're all out of strawberries."

"Ah you are so pathetic!" said Kin, "Why can't you ever keep the kitchen properly stalked?"

"I told you yesterday you drank the last one and I wouldn't get a chance to get some more today because of your "wedding"," said Maho.

"Is that so?" asked Kin, "Well then we'll have to do something about that. Hmm what could I have you do?"

"Fire me!" said Maho, "Get me out of here!"

"No that would be too merciful," said Kin, "Hmm hmm hmm what should I do?" Just then her phone went off. "Leave right now. I need to be alone." Maho looked at her suspicious. She wondered who was on the phone that would make Kin order out like that in the middle of being "punished."

"I said get out!" ordered Kin.

"Who's on the phone?" asked Maho.

"Never you mind!" said Kin.

"You're not already cheating on your husband are you?" asked Maho.

"How dare you!" said Kin, "Know what, you win! You're fired!"

"Thanks, I guess," said Maho as she hurried out. She hated to have to leave the home she had rather enjoyed working for ever since she came on right after the original couple got married.

Fukiko wondered down the hallway in her dress for the wedding looking for something drink when she saw Maho starting to storm out.

"Maho, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm Young Mistress but I was fired by your stepmother!" said Maho.

"What you too?" asked Fukiko.

"I'm sorry, but there's still many servants here you can rely on," said Maho patting her shoulder before walking out. Fukiko groaned mad. She finally decided to go and confront Kin. When she came to Kin's dressing room she could hear Kin talking on the phone.

"Yeah I told you after I get the ring you'd get the money. I already have check written out. Sure you can keep saying what you want. Makes me still look good at protecting that little brat from that stupid bunny."

'Hmm,' thought Fukiko grabbing a pair of scissors.

"Yeah see you later, remember room 227. Yeah that's the big one," said Kin before hanging.

"Hello Mommy," said Fukiko. Kin whirled around to see Fukiko behind her with her hands behind her back.

"Uh hello sweetheart," she said.

"Who were you talking to Mommy?" asked Fukiko.

"No one you need to worry about," said Kin.

"Really?" said Fukiko, "Say Mommy, can I have Usa-Chan back now that you're marrying Daddy?"

"No, that bunny's no good!" said Kin.

"Thought you might say that," said Fukiko pulling the scissors out from behind her back.

"What are you doing with those?" asked Kin.

"I thought I'd make a few adjustments to your dress unless you give me back Usa-Chan and hire back Haru Maho and Dr. Shinteki," said Fukiko, "And tell me who you were talking to!"

"No!" said Kin.

"Alright, let's start making some adjustments to the dress!" said Fukiko walking up to Kin, "Snip snip snip."

"Stay away from me you brat!" said Kin backing up. She looked around and quickly grabbed a vase of flowers and smacked poor Fukiko over the head with it. The poor little girl fell over.

"That was easier then when I knocked her out before," said Kin as she grabbed Fukiko and dragged her away to the servants' area of the house. She threw her into one of the rooms that the servants were allowed to use if they wanted to stay the night at mansion.

"You can just stay here until the wedding's over. This will help scare your father even more when I tell him your missing again because of that bunny seeing as he's in the room with your right now!" She then locked the door and hurried.

Fukiko moaned and opened her eyes to see she was in a servant's room. She looked around and saw a pink thing under the bed and pulled it out to see is was Usa-Chan.

"Usa-Chan I found you!" she said happily hugging her bunny. "Wait what? I knew it! We have to get out and stop her!"

* * *

Haruhi sighed sadly as she sat in the café of Hunny's wedding day to Kin not really drinking the coffee in front of her.

"Miss, would you like one our new cakes? We have some delicious strawberry ones," said a waitress walking up to her table.

"No thanks, I don't know if I'll ever want to have cake again," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi Fujioka right?" said a new voice. Haruhi looked up at the beautiful and friendly woman next to her table. "I'm Dr. Chiaki Shinteki."

"Oh Fukiko's doctor right?" said Haruhi.

"Well ex-doctor seeing as I was fired by Kin," said Chiaki as she sat down across from her.

"Kin fired you too huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah something about how I was on the bunny's side or something," said Chiaki.

"I can't believe she's getting away with all of this," said Haruhi.

"Well if you ask me Mr. Haninozuka is in a real sad state of depression due to nearly loosing his daughter. I can't help but think he was a little bit depressed after loosing his wife. He needs to see a doctor not get married," said Chiaki.

"Yeah too bad Kin keeps getting in the way of people who really want to help him," said Haruhi. Just then the two women heard someone storming into the café.

"Maho?" said Haruhi surprised to see the maid still in her uniform walking up to the counter.

"Oh hello Miss Haruhi," she said sounding upset.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I got fired," said Maho walking over to Haruhi's table as well.

"By Kin?" asked Haruhi. Maho nodded.

"How many of us is she going to fire?" said Haruhi.

"I don't know. She's so manipulative, especially sine she's got Master Haninozuka wrapped around her finger due to the stupid prophecy!" said Maho.

"You mean the one told by Nekozawa?" asked Chiaki.

"Yeah," said Maho.

"Has anyone ever been able to get a hold of Nekozawa at all?" asked Chiaki.

"No not from what I've heard, not even Kyoya. It's really weird," said Haruhi.

"So no one has talked to Nekozawa since he called about the prophecy?" asked Chiaki.

"No, no one," said Maho.

"You know this may sound crazy but, has anyone ever tried going over to the man's house?" asked Chiaki. Both Haruhi and Maho looked at each other before both all three got up and bolted out of the door after paying.

* * *

When they pulled up to the house Haruhi hit the buzzer to have the gate opened. No one answered.

"Hello is anyone here?" Haruhi shouted as she kept hitting the buzzer.

"I'll try seeing if they have a servant's entrance," said Maho as she wondered around to the back of the house.

"Be careful," said Haruhi before hitting the buzzer again.

"This is peculiar," said Chiaki, "It's as if no one's been here for a few weeks"

"How can you tell?" asked Haruhi.

"The grass, it's rather long. I would think someone who lives in a house as fancy as this would want to keep it trimmed," said Chiaki. Just then Maho came back.

"I couldn't get in but I did find a sign that said to leave any deliveries in the delivery slot," she said.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh my god, look," said Maho pointing to a car that looked like hearse that was coming up to the house. It came to a stop right in front of the gate. The three woman watched as a back door appeared and out stepped Nekozawa and his sister Kirimi.

"Fujioka?" he said, "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Uh well we are here to talk to you about that prophecy you told Hunny about," said Haruhi.

"Prophecy, what prophecy?" asked Nekozawa.

"The prophecy you told Hunny or more like Hunny's maid about regarding Usa-Chan," said Haruhi.

"I never told Haninozuka about a prophecy regarding his rabbit. I haven't been able to find anything regarding the bunny. The last time I called them was a few weeks ago when I told them that I was going to Russia for a few weeks and that it would be hard to contact me so if that if anything new about the bunny happen to simply call and leave a message at my home," said Nekozawa.

"So you mean to tell us you never called my Master's home and told him that the bunny was going to kidnap his daughter and that the only one that could find her he would have to marry?" asked Haruhi.

"No, who came up with that nonsense? All I did was tell him to just cal me if something new happen to the bunny," said Nekozawa.

"Oh my god!" said Maho, "That little tramp's been playing all of us!"

"We got to get back to the mansion and stop that wedding!" said Haruhi.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hunny frown as he tied his bow to his tux and looked at himself in the mirror. The last time he had gotten dressed up for a wedding seemed so long ago in a whole different life. He had actually been happy that day as he stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie. But now, as he looked at himself in the mirror he almost didn't seem to recognize himself due to the sad face he was making.

'This isn't right,' he thought, 'I wish I didn't have to do this.'

"Hello Hunny," said Tamaki walking into his changing room.

"Oh hello Tama-Chan," said Hunny.

"So this must be an interesting day huh? Getting married again," said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Hunny weakly. He was surprised to suddenly feel Tamaki's hand on his shoulder.

"I must say Hunny, you are being quite brave doing something like this especially after loosing your other wife not so long ago. However I can't help but feel you're fighting with yourself too much again with marrying a woman you don't love," he said.

"Fighting with myself?" said Hunny.

"Sort of like what when the two of us first met. Do you remember that at all?" asked Tamaki.

"How putting on a brave face and pretending to be something I'm not is just as bad if I was running away from my problems," said Hunny remembering that first fateful encounter with his friend that seem to help put his life back in perspective. "But this is different Tama-Chan. I have to do this. It's the only way I can protect my daughter."

"Is it?" said Tamaki.

"Huh?" said Hunny.

"I'm not going to pretend I know what is going on with Usa-Chan and why he's talking to Fukiko, but I can't help but think you marrying this woman won't make you and your daughter's like any easier then it already is. If anything it maybe something much worse," said Tamaki.

"But Tama," said Hunny.

"Just think about Hunny. I know you to be a smart young man. You got to really stop and think that's best for you and your daughter," said Tamaki, "Good luck." And with that he walked out of the room leaving Hunny alone to think.

'What's best for me and my daughter?' he thought to himself. He knew it wasn't Kin not by a long shot. Especially considering how little he knew about her and how much Fukiko didn't seem to like her, even before the two of them became engaged. As much as he felt the need to protect his daughter, he didn't know that if giving her a life of misery was what was right for her.

"Mitsukuni?" said Mori walking into the room.

"Uh yes?" said Hunny drawing out of his thoughts.

"It's time," said Mori.

"Oh right," said Hunny as he walked out with Mori to the garden to start the wedding.

* * *

"I can't believe how she was able to fool us so easily!" said Maho as she, Chiaki and Haruhi all drove with the Nekozawa back to the Haninozuka estate as fast as they could, "I hope that Master turns her inside out!"

"Nekozawa, why is it no one could contact you this whole time?" asked Haruhi.

"Since it was a family matter we didn't want to be bothered too much so we gave up our phones and didn't really tell anyone where we were really going other then in Russia. That's why we went and called everyone to just leave us a message at home," said Kirimi.

"That would also explain why Kyoya couldn't talk to you either," said Chiaki.

"Could we try calling him now or some of the others to try and have them either stop or stall the wedding?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll try," said Chiaki as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

"This feels more like a funeral then a wedding," said Kaoru as he, his brother and fiancée all took their seats.

"I know, Sachi's funeral seem to have more joy then this!" said Momose sitting down with Ana.

"Where's your husband?" asked Georgia.

"He said he was going to wish Hunny good luck real fast before the wedding," said Momose. Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"Do you think he was able to talk Hunny out of it?" asked Kaoru.

"Well this is Tamaki we're talking about. He can smooth talk the Devil if he tired hard enough," said Kyoya as he joined his friends for the service.

"You would know," said Hikaru. He started looking around. "Hey has anyone seen Maho?"

"You're still going on about that?" asked Georgia.

"Well you got to admit she's kind of cute," said Hikaru.

"Yes I can admit that," said Georgia, "And I always thought she was rather nice."

Just then Tamaki came to join the group.

"How did it go talking to Hunny?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, I think I gave him food for thought at least. The rest is up to him, said Tamaki. Just then Kyoya's cell phone went off. He was about to answer it when Hoshiko walked in.

"Kyoya, you should turn off your phone. The ceremony's about to start," she said.

"Of course," said Kyoya hitting ignore and turning off his phone.

* * *

"Darn, no luck," said Chiaki.

"Well looks like our only hope then is to get to the house in time," said Haruhi.

"We're almost there," said Maho.

* * *

"Can we get started then?" asked Kin as she stood impatient waiting for the service.

"But Fukiko's not here Ma'am. Maybe I should go look for her," said Asami who was standing in a flower girl as well.

"No time, let's just get started! Start the music!" Kin ordered.

"But," said Asami.

"Move!" said Kin practically kicking Asami to get going. The poor quickly started her march down the aisle.

Hunny had just made it to the altar with Mori when he heard the music started.

'It's staring already?' he thought surprised. He looked down to see Asami walking down alone followed by Kin.

"Where's Fukiko?" he asked.

"Uh she's not feeling well so I had her go lay down on her bed," said Kin once she arrived at the front.

"She's not feeling well?" asked Hunny about to run off to see her. Kin grabbed his arm.

"No, she's fine! You can't check on her after the wedding! Let's just do this!" said Kin.

Hunny looked up at her feeling even more unsure about the woman.

* * *

"We're here!" said Haruhi as the car pulled up to Haninozuka house. She immediately bolted to the door only to be stopped by a guard.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in without an invitation," he said.

"But this important!" said Haruhi.

"Sorry no can do," said the guard.

"But," said Haruhi.

"It's okay," said Maho pulling Haruhi.

"I'm pretty sure we can sneak in through the servant quarters. I'm pretty sure they haven't changed the locks yet since I was just fired today," she said once the group was off in the distance.

"Good let's go!" said Haruhi.

"Uh you all go ahead, I'll catch up," said Chiaki.

"Okay then!" said Haruhi as she and Maho ran off.

"Something a miss Madam?" asked Nekozawa.

"That car over there," said Chiaki pointing towards a car that parked off way off to the side. The window was rolled down a man's face was clearly seen. "That guy almost looks like the man Fukiko is being accused of hurting. Why would he be here, especially since I heard he doesn't like the Haninozukas."

"Well let's go find out," said Nekozawa as he walked up to the car.

* * *

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" shouted Fukiko as she bang against the door, "Hello!" She looked over at Usa-Chan on the floor. "Shouldn't they have noticed I was gone by now? You think so? I should just keep banging against the door? Alright I will then." She hammered against the door even harder and shouted even louder.

"Hurry!" Maho and she and Haruhi ran past some of the servants' rooms.

"Hey wait, did you hear something" asked Haruhi stopping in front of a door.

"Hello, hello!" came Fukiko's voice from the other side.

"Fukiko is that you?" asked Haruhi.

"Haru, you're back!" said Fukiko happily, "Can you help get me out?"

"I'll try," said Haruhi.

"Miss Haruhi, leave this to me. I know where the keys are. You got to stop the wedding!" said Maho.

"Alright," said Haruhi, "Fukiko…,"

"I heard, just do go and stop Daddy from marrying Kin!" said Fukiko, "Usa-Chan said she was the real person that took me!"

"Usa-Chan?" said Haruhi.

"He's in here with me and he says hurry and stop Daddy!" said Fukiko.

"Alright, I'm going," said Haruhi as she ran off.

"I'll get the keys," said Maho as she went off to find them as fast as she could.

* * *

"Do you Kin take this man to be your wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Kin sounding like she was in a hurry.

"And do you Mitsukuni take this woman to be the wedded husband?"

"Of course he does right?" said Kin looking over at Hunny. Hunny didn't say anything. Instead he looked out to where his family and his friends were watching. He looked at Tamaki who merely nodded his head.

"No, I can't," he said.

"What" said Kin and nearly everyone else.

"I'm sorry Kin but I can't marry you, I don't love you," said Hunny.

"Who cares about love? We're getting married to protect your daughter remember?" said Kin.

"But I can't marry someone I don't love. That's not fair to her me or my daughter. So I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I'll find another way to keep my daughter safe," said Hunny.

"I'm afraid it's not going to work like that. For you see, you're daughter's been taken again!' said Kin.

"What?" said Hunny.

"That's stupid rabbit somehow managed to take her again and she won't come back unless we get married right now. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to worry," said Kin, "So come on marry me!"

"But I," said Hunny.

"Just keep going," said Kin to the preacher.

"Uh well um if anyone here objects to this wedding please speak now or forever hold their peace," said the preacher timidly.

"No one objects!" said Kin.

"No!" Haruhi suddenly shouted as she burst into the ceremony, "Don't Marry Kin Hunny!"


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haru-Chan?" said Hunny surprised.

"What is she doing here?" asked Kin. Haruhi ran to the front of the room.

"Hunny, you don't have to marry Kin!" she said.

"Of course he does!" said Kin, "I'm the only one that keep…,"

"Shut-up!" shouted Haruhi as she punched Kin in the nose making the woman staggered back. "You more lies from you!"

"Wow I never took Haruhi for the violent type," said Georgia.

"Oh she can be," said Kaoru.

"When's she's mad enough," said Hikaru.

"Hunny please listen to me! She's been lying to you! She's not the one that can protect your daughter from Usa-Chan! He's not dangerous!" said Haruhi.

"He's not huh?" said Kin as she tried walking back over to her and Hunny still holding her nose, "Then how do you explain why he's taken her again?"

"He didn't take Fukiko!" said Haruhi.

"Yes he did! I'll prove it with the note I found in my room!" said Kin.

"Don't bother," said Maho suddenly walking into the room holding with Fukiko holding Usa-Chan.

"Fukiko!" said Hunny happily running to his daughter and hugging her tight, "I'm so glad you're alright! What happen to you?"

"We found her in a servants' room. Hers to be precise!" said Maho pointing to Kin.

"It's true Daddy. Kin locked me in right before the ceremony!" said Fukiko.

"You did?" asked Hunny looking over at the woman mad.

"Alright maybe I did lie about that, but that was only because I didn't want her to really get in trouble for what it was the bunny was making her do. She tried attacking me with a pair of scissors!" said Kin.

"No I didn't! All I did was threatened to cut your dress up!" said Fukiko.

"See, what I mean? She admit it!" said Kin, "The bunny's making her do evil things like when he made her push that poor man down the stairs!"

"Actually that's another lie," said Chiaki as she too made her appearance.

"God what is with all of these fired people coming back to the place they were fired from?" said Kin.

"Simple we are here to expose all of the lies you've been spreading regarding Fukiko and Usa-Chan," said Chiaki.

"I haven't lied about the bunny!" said Kin, "That bunny's..,"

"Shut-up!" said Haruhi punching the woman again, "You are so lying! We went to Nekozawa's house and you know what he told us? He told us that he never told you about a prophecy regarding Usa-Chan!"

"And how are you going to prove that?" asked Kin holding her nose.

"I think he can," said Chiaki as she moved aside and in walked Nekozawa.

"Neko-Chan?" said Hunny.

"Haninozuka, I never said anything about a prophecy that you'd have to marry someone in order to protect your daughter or that your bunny was going to take you. I wasn't even in country for the past few weeks," said Nekozawa, "The only call I made was to inform you that I was going to be out of town for a while and to call my house if you found out anything new on the bunny itself to just leave a message." Hunny looked at Nekozawa and then looked over at Kin.

"So you really have been lying to me this whole time?" he asked.

"No, I don't know what he's talking about! For all we know the bunny's corrupting him too!" said Kin, "I mean look at some of the evil things he's made your daughter do! Attack me with scissors; push that man down the stairs…,"

"Oh don't start that again now please," said Chiaki right as Nekozawa's butler dragged in Ryo, the man Fukiko was being accused of pushing.

"What's he doing here?" asked Tamaki, "I thought he hated your family Hunny."

"He does," said Hunny, "Why are you here sir?"

"Tell them, tell them the whole truth sir," said Chiaki. Ryo looked at her before looking at Nekozawa who smiled and held up his puppet.

"I'm here because I was promise a huge sum of money to keep claming it was your little brat that pushed me!" said Ryo, "By her!" He pointed at Kin.

"But you were suppose to meet me at the hotel later tonight!" said Kin, only to suddenly clap her hand over her mouth.

"I had to make sure you went through with the wedding," said Ryo sheepishly.

"So you've been lying to me this whole time?" asked Hunny, "You've been playing on my fear over something bad happening to my daughter to get me to marry you! How dare you!"

"No, no it's not like that," said Kin, "I, I am the only one that can help your daughter. I mean how else would you explain why I was the one that managed to found her when she went missing?"

"Because you staged the whole thing," said Haruhi and Fukiko at the same time.

"What do you mean I stage the whole thing!" said Kin.

"I saw you with that pink marker on your hand that day!" said Haruhi.

"And Usa-Chan told me it was you! I never saw anything but a human hand when I was in the dark hole!" said Fukiko.

"You're taking the word of a little girl and a bunny over me?" said Kin.

"And don't forget my word," said Haruhi.

"I already told you that was from when I picked up the note," said Kin.

"What about what this man said?" asked Chiaki nodding to Ryo.

"Well maybe he's just delusional from his head trauma," said Kin.

"Kin just let it go!" said Maho, "You've been trying to marry Master ever since Mistress died for his money!"

"Oh thanks for selling me out!" said Kin.

"Hey you fired me," said Maho, "You fired all of us. And you've been lying this whole time. Why wouldn't we want to see you fall?"

"It's over Kin," said Haruhi, "You're facing a lot of charges as it is. Even if Fukiko wasn't claming that you took her, the fact that you lied about that whole prophecy bullshit is enough to make you the top suspect in her disappearance and kidnapping is a federal offence!"

Kin's breath started becoming more and heavier as several people stood up and started to gather around her.

"You, you can't do this to me!" she said, "Don't forget I can still you for what happened to my back because of your bunny!"

"First of all I thought you said you signed that waver, second of all I am more then willingly to take you on now, especially considering the rap sheet you just set up for yourself. And thirdly even if you were going to win, it won't do you any good seeing as how you're going to jail one way or another for what you've done," said Haruhi. Kin glared at her.

"This must make you feel special huh? Seeing me squirm like this as everything I worked for slip through my fingers?" she said.

"Worked for? You hurt people and lied to make you don't love and doesn't love you marry you just for your money! Good luck finding anyone to feel sympathy for you over that!" said Haruhi.

At that Kin ran tackled Haruhi to the grown.

"You bitch! Think you're so great huh!" she said, "Let's finish what we started right here right now!"

"Gladly!" said Haruhi punching Kin in the eye, knocking the woman off of her.

"Oh you are going to pay for that!" said Kin about to charge at Haruhi again, only to hear a rip. She turned around to see Fukiko had stepped on her dress, ripping the back part of her dress completely gone.

"Nice striped underwear," said the twins. Kin's face turned completely red. She looked down mad at Fukiko.

"Don't tell me, Usa-Chan told you to do that," she said.

"Yes and no, he was about to right as I did it," said Fukiko. The twins started laughing harder.

"Oh god this is the worse day of my life!" said Kin.

"And it's about to get a whole lot worse seeing as how I just called for the authorities and they are their way to arrest you and Mr. Hitteki," said Kyoya.

"Me?" said Ryo, "Why me?"

"You made a false accusation against another for dong a crime against you knowing full well she didn't do it. That I'm afraid to say is a criminal offence," said Kyoya.

"Great, get out of the hospital in time to go to jail," said Ryo, "And I didn't even get my money! You can rest assure I'll be testifying against you the whole way lady!"

"That is if you can catch me!" said Kin as she tried to run out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" said Fukiko as she ran after her, "Get her Usa-Chan!" She threw the bunny straight into Kin's pathway, making her trip, right as a pair of caterers were walking by with a jug of hot water and accidentally spilt on to her. Kin screamed.

"Hot, Too Hot!" she shouted, "Why do you have a jug of fucking hot water!"

"For the teas you insisted on having at the reception!" said one of the caterers. Kin screamed again before looking down at Usa-Chan on the floor nearby.

"Stupid Bunny!" she shouted.

"Well look at this way," said Hunny walking up to her, "At least now you won't have to go to jail right away. You'll probably have to get those poor burnt marks treated first." He walked over to Haruhi, "Does she have the right to sue us over this?"

"Well I'm sure she could try," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Hunny, "Um Maho, I know you're technically fired but could you go get my wallet from my room real fast?"

"Of course Master," said Maho as she ran off fast and returned with it.

"Here," said Hunny handing Kin a check.

"What's this for?" asked Kin.

"Call it a settlement," said Hunny, "And everyone here can vouch I gave it to you for what Usa-Chan did to you. I think you're going to really need it seeing as how you're fired and that mean you no longer get our medical coverage. Those hospital bills are pretty expensive."

Kin looks up at him.

"Please I only did this because I love you!" she said.

"No you didn't," said Hunny, "And I don't love you. I could never love you before or now."

"Why, was it because I was just a lonely old maid that came from a lower class?" asked Kin.

"No, that's not the case at all. That's never been the case. You're just not someone I feel affection for. And now I won't have to worry about you ever again," said Hunny.

"The police are here," said Kyoya.

"Good they cane take her to the hospital," said Hunny as he turned and walked away, "Come on Fukiko."

"I'll be right there Daddy," said Fukiko as she walked over and picked up Usa-Chan. She smirked at Kin.

"Just thought I should tell you, you can try all you want to fight going to jail but it'll just be a waist of time," she said, "You are going away for a long time."

"And how would you know that?" asked Kin. Fukiko smiled even brighter.

"Shouldn't it be obvious by now?" she said, "Usa-Chan told me."


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well seeing as we're not going to have a wedding or wedding reception," said Hikaru as everyone happened to walk past the party room that was all set up for the reception including the cake.

"What are we going to do, especially with all of that party stuff?" asked Kaoru.

"Well we could always celebrate the fact that Daddy's didn't marry that woman," said Fukiko.

"Good idea," said Hunny, "It'd be a shame to see that cake go to waist." Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Here honey," said Hunny as he pulled off the miniature Kin from the wedding cake and handed it to Fukiko, "I'm sure you can go and have some fun with it.

"Sure Daddy," said Fukiko as she and Asami ran off to "play" with the figurine. Hunny giggled as he watched his daughter and niece run off.

"It's good to see her happy again like that," he said walking over to a table where all of his friends were sitting.

"Well should we make a toast?" said Hoshiko as she raised a glass of champagne, "To Mitsukuni Haninozuka, not getting married."

"Here here," said everyone else raising their glasses.

"Thank you," said Hunny happily, "and thank you Maho-Chan Chi-Chan and Haru-Chan for coming to my rescue. If it hadn't been for you I might have actually married that woman. Then who knows what might have happen."

"We're glad we could help," said Chiaki.

"Anything to help master and to stop her," said Maho.

"Calling it awful closet though didn't you?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah why didn't you guys just call and tell us what was going on?" asked Hikaru.

"We tired but no one would answer," said Chiaki.

"That was probably my fault since I went and made everyone turn off their phones," said Hoshiko.

"Oh well that would make sense," said Haruhi, "I suppose we also owe a thanks to Nekozawa for showing up when he did."

"Yes thank you Neko-Chan," said Hunny.

"Oh it was no big deal at all," said Nekozawa, "I suppose it was lucky we returned when we did from Russia."

"Not that it's any of our business but why were you in Russia?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I was meeting with someone in regards to a marriage arrangement," said Nekozawa.

"Marriage arrangement?" said Tamaki.

"Yes, on and here she is now," said Nekozawa. Everyone turned and saw a young looking woman with long black hair and wearing a vampire cape walking into the room.

"Here you are my dear fiancé," she said.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my new wife to be Crystal Tnxnn," said Nekozawa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Crystal, "I'm sorry I'm so late. I had to stay in Russia to take care of a few things regarding my move to Japan to marry my precious Umehito," said Crystal as she walked over towards Nekozawa and kissed him.

"Oh uh well it's nice to meet you Madam," said Hunny.

"Yes, so what exactly happen with this wedding all of a sudden?" asked Crystal.

"I'll explain everything my dear," said Nekozawa as he led her off to the side.

"Well she's definitely freaky enough to be Nekozawa's fiancée," said Tamaki shuttering.

"Honey, be nice," said Momose.

"I guess I owe you a thanks too huh Tama-Chan?" said Hunny, "With the advice you gave me right before the wedding."

"Oh don't worry about that Hunny," said Tamaki.

"Still though, thanks for looking out for me, all of you. I feel bad that I was so wrapped up with my fear of something happening to my daughter to really listen to you and to my heart and conscious," said Hunny.

"Oh don't talk like that," said Chiaki, "You've been through a big loss as it was. Anyone could have been blind sided with what happened. If you want, it wouldn't hurt to possibly consider going to see a doctor yourself if you want someone to talk to."

"You think I should?" asked Hunny.

"Well you could try it to see if it helps," said Chiaki.

"I think I will, especially if I'm making stupid mistakes like this," said Hunny.

"I can get give you a list of recommendations if you'd like," said Chiaki.

"So can I," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Hunny.

* * *

"I must say doctor you seemed to have become quite the helping hand with Hunny and his family during this time," said Kyoya a while later once he and the doctor were alone.

"Well I was just glad I could offer some help to this family in their time of crisis," said Chiaki.

"I knew you were the right person to recommend for this particular situation," said Kyoya.

"Well thank you sir," said Chiaki. Both were silent for a moment.

"So then do you think they'll be any more trouble with Usa-Chan?" asked Kyoya looking outside where Fukiko and Asami were playing with Usa-Chan and the Kin figurine.

"I don't know. There may still be some unresolved issues for him and Fukiko so we'll have to wait to see," said Chiaki.

"You know the bunny apparently once told Fukiko to tell me something rather interesting," said Kyoya, "He said something about how my father actually was rather impressed with you and your work."

"Yes she said the same thing to me," said Chiaki, "I wasn't ever sure what your father thought of me personally."

"Well you know even if he didn't really approve of you too much, I probably shouldn't have let that stop me from going after something or someone I was rather interested in," said Kyoya.

"Sir?" asked Chiaki. Kyoya merely smiled.

"Perhaps we could finish this conversation, over dinner," he said.

"Sure," said Chiaki.

* * *

"Hey," said Hikaru walking up to Maho.

"Oh hi," said Maho.

"I got to admit it was pretty impressive the way you guys crashed the wedding. It was like something right out of the movies," said Hikaru.

"Thanks," said Maho looking away.

"You know we never got a chance to talk after they found Fukiko like you promised," said Hikaru.

"No, no we didn't," said Maho as she tired moving away.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" asked Hikaru as he followed after her.

"Maybe," said Maho.

"What would be so wrong about going out with me?" asked Hikaru.

"I told you. I think you're just using this as a quick solution to find yourself a girl," said Maho.

"Come on that can't be all there is," said Hikaru.

"Well," said Maho, "I just don't think it's right that a maid date someone like you especially after what just happened now with Kin. What would other people say?"

"Who cares what they say? Besides you're nothing like that little bitch," said Hikaru, "So then is there anyway I could somehow get you to go on one date with me, just to see if you and I have somewhat of a connection."

"Alright, just one date," said Maho.

"Sure just one date," said Hikaru with a wink, "For now."

* * *

"Well what are you going to do now son?" asked Hunny's mother.

"Not worry about marrying!" said Hunny as he ate some cake.

"Do you think you'd ever want to marry again?" asked his father.

"I honestly don't know," said Hunny.

"Well as long as she's not a thing like that woman I should think you'll be well off," said his mother.

"I should hope so," said Hunny. Then he happened to cast a glance over at Haruhi who was standing off by herself.

"You should really go and thank her again for helping you," said his mother.

"I should?" said Hunny.

"It wouldn't hurt. And to also apologize for letting Kin fire her like she did," said his father, "especially since we heard you two were starting to get close."

"You heard about that?" asked Hunny sheepishly.

"Mitsukuni, we like Haruhi and if you had wanted to be with her before we would have allowed it. The only reason we set you up originally with Sachi was because she was in that relationship with that Hitachiin boy and we didn't think you two would ever get together," said his mother.

"Sure," said his father smiling over at Haruhi, "So what do you think you should do?" Hunny nodded and walked over to Haruhi.

* * *

"Hey Haru-Chan," he said walking up to Haruhi.

"Yeah?" said Haruhi.

"I just wanted to really thank you for stopping my wedding. I, I don't know what would have happen if I did. She was crazy enough to take my daughter away from me twice to scare me into marrying her. Who knows what she would have done to my daughter if I had married her," said Hunny.

"Yeah she is a scary person," said Haruhi looking out the window as the little girls still playing.

"And I also wanted to say I'm sorry for letting Kin fire you like she did. She had no right to do that," said Hunny.

"So does this mean I'm still fired?" asked Haruhi.

"Well no, unless you don't want to come back," said Hunny.

"Why wouldn't I want to come back?" asked Haruhi, "Because I was too hurt when you fired me?"

"Well there's that but there's also the fact that it might not be very professional to date your boss don't you think?" said Hunny.

"Date?" said Haruhi.

"I may not be fully ready to re-merry just yet. But I wouldn't mind getting spend time with you, as like say a boyfriend," said Hunny.

"A boyfriend huh?" said Haruhi, "Well I'm not too interested in getting married any time soon. However I guess I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend for a while." Hunny giggled.

"Hey Haruhi catch!" Haruhi turned around in time to catch a bouquet of flowers come flying at her.

"What the?" said Haruhi.

"Nice catch," said Hoshiko who was standing nearby with Momose, Tamaki and Mori.

"I think we know who's going to be to the next bride," said Momose.

"No, not quite yet," said Haruhi.

"We didn't say it was going to right away," said Momose, "Just that we have a hunch who's going to be next." Haruhi blushed and looked at Hunny who merely giggled.

* * *

"And now what do we do with it now that it has no head?" asked Asami holding up the disfigured figurine.

"I don't know, give it a better head?" said Fukiko.

"Maybe we could give her a rabbit's head and have her marry Usa-Chan," said Asami.

"Oh no, Usa-Chan would never marry someone like that!" said Fukiko.

"I was only joking," said Asami.

"I know," said Fukiko giggling, "Let's go inside and get some cake before Daddy eats it all." The two girls all ran inside in time to hear Momose say, "We didn't say it was going to right away. Just that we have a hunch who's going to be next."

"Haruhi's going to get married, to who?" asked Asami.

"I know," said Fukiko whispering into her friend's ear.

"Really?" said Asami, "how do you know its going to be him?"

"Simple," said Fukiko, "Usa-Chan told me."

* * *

**Author's Note: The name of Nekozawa's fiancée comes from an author's penname Crying Silently. She had express some interest in Nekozawa so I decided to put her in as his bride-to-be. **


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Thanks but no thanks," said Haruhi. She walked over to Georgia and handed her the bouquet, "I think we all know you're going to be the next bride."

Georgia giggled and took the bouquet.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well who's to say you won't be after her?" asked Hoshiko.

"Mmm we'll have to wait and see about that," said Haruhi. She cast a quick side glance at Hunny who was now looking over at his daughter and niece who were stuffing their faces with cake.

"You like the cake honey?" he asked walking up behind her chair.

"Hmm, I've had better," said Fukiko.

"Yeah me too," said Hunny.

"Kin doesn't have much taste in cake huh?" said Fukiko.

"Nope, all the more reason she wasn't the right one for me," said Hunny, "So how did you know she was the one that picked out the cake?"

"Well she did pick out everything else for the wedding as it was," said Fukiko.

"Oh," said Hunny, "I thought you were going to say Usa-Chan told you."

"Oh he did, but he didn't have to. Like I said I figured it out on my own," said Fukiko. Hunny giggled.

"Honey I'm really sorry I almost married that woman and she did all those mean things to you. I hope I never do something like that again," he said throwing his daughter's arms around her and held her close.

"It's okay Daddy," said Fukiko.

"Okay then," said Hunny as he reached over and grabbed a piece of cake Fukiko hadn't touched yet.

"Daddy!" said Fukiko giggling.

"I had to check it to make sure it didn't taste too bad for you," said Hunny, "This cake really isn't that great."

"I told you," said Fukiko.

"None of this food tastes all that great," said Haruhi. Fukiko looked over at Usa-Chan

"Good idea," she said softly.

"What's a good idea?" asked Hunny right as Fukiko threw a piece of cake at him. Hunny barley had time to duck to avoid the cake from hitting him. Instead it flew past him and hit Tamaki instead.

"Fuki-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Food Fight!" Fukiko shouted jumping up on her chair.

"What?" said Hunny.

"Yeah!" shouted Asami, Hikaru and Kaoru as they too started throwing food around. Next thing everyone knew food was flying everywhere.

"Ah!" said Maho as she tried to avoid getting hit, "Now I'm a little glad I got fired. I don't have to help clan this up!" Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah, you got a point there," he said.

"This girl's got a sense of humor about her," said Georgia throwing a finger sandwich at some random person.

"I think she's going to fit in just fine with us," said Kaoru.

* * *

Soon the party was all done and the guest all started to leave. Before long the only Haruhi was left.

"You know even though I didn't get married, this has got to be one of the best days of my life," said Hunny.

"Yeah, this day did turn out to pretty nice," said Haruhi, "Man, am I a mess."

"Do you want to shower off before going home?" asked Hunny.

"Why, everyone else got to go home," said Haruhi. Hunny smiled at her innocently.

"Alright I stick around here for a little bit," she said.

"You're staying Haru?" said Fukiko happily running up to her, also a real mess.

"Yeah, just to get cleaned up though," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" said Fukiko.

"Come on honey bath time," said Hunny grabbing his daughter's hand.

"Who's going to clean this all up though?" asked Haruhi, looking at the dirty room Just then Hunny's kind butler walked into the room smiling. He was fallowed by several other servants who started working without complaining.

"Don't worry, cleaning this room up is a small price to pay for not having Kin in our lives no more," he said.

"Oh okay then," said Haruhi.

* * *

"You're not too mad with for staring the food fight are you Daddy?" asked Fukiko as Hunny got her bath ready.

"Was it Usa-Chan's idea?" asked Hunny.

"Yes," said Fukiko looking over at the bunny who was sitting on the toilet.

"Then no, He's the one that's in trouble," said Hunny. Fukiko giggled.

"So how should we punish him?" asked Hunny.

"Hmm," said Fukiko looking over at the bunny, "I think we shouldn't let him have cake or ice cream for at least three days."

"Yes," said Hunny walking over to Usa-Chan, "You hear that Usa-Chan no ice cream and cake for three days for starting that food fight! You were a naughty bunny!"

"He asks if it helps if he says he's sorry?" asked Fukiko.

"Is he really sorry?" said Hunny looking in-between Fukiko and Usa-Chan.

"He says he is," said Fukiko.

"Then I guess we can let him off with a warning, this time," said Hunny.

"He says he'll try not to do it again," said Fukiko.

"Good," said Hunny.

* * *

"Good-night Daddy," said Fukiko as Hunny laid tucked her in.

"Good-night honey," said Hunny kissing her forehead.

"Daddy, are you really happy you're not married again?" asked Fukiko.

"Very, I wasn't ready to get married again even if I like the woman I was about to marry. I still need time to get use to not having your mother around," said Hunny.

"Even if you were going to marry someone like Haru?" asked Fukiko.

"Yes, even then," said Hunny, "Besides Haru would respect that I'm not ready to get married again right now. She's too nice."

"Will you ever be ready Daddy?" asked Fukiko.

"I don't know. But I will promise you something honey, if I ever do marry I'll make it someone you love too," said Hunny.

"Thank you Daddy," said Fukiko, "Hey Daddy, did we forget Usa-Chan in the bathroom?"

"I think so. I'll go get him," said Hunny.

"Thank you Daddy," said Fukiko as she started to nod off.

Hunny quietly walked out of the room in time to see Haruhi walking down the hallway in a bathrobe.

"Hey uh Hunny, you don't know where my cloths are do you?" she asked, "I came out of the shower and they were gone."

"Oh I asked a maid to go and get them to clean them," said Hunny.

"Well what am I suppose to wear home?" asked Haruhi.

"You could just stay here for the night," said Hunny.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi eyeing Hunny as he stood there looking innocent.

"It's just a thought you know," he said.

"And what made you think that thought?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Hunny, "So what do you think?"

"I guess I could stay the night," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" said Hunny engulfing her in a hug, causing the two of them to sort of crash into a wall. "Oh sorry about that Haru-Chan." He didn't let go though.

"It's okay," said Haruhi, finding that she rather enjoyed the hug. Hunny soon loosed his grip and looked up at Haruhi in her eyes.

"Thank you again for what you did for me today," he said.

"Of course," said Haruhi. Both stared into each others eyes for a moment before Hunny reached up and kissed Haruhi again, long and passionately.

"Haru, I meant what I said to you earlier. I may not be ready to marry again, but I'd like to try dating again," he said after a while.

"I'd like that too for now," said Haruhi.

"So then, how about you and I have a date next week, say Friday night?" asked Hunny.

"I'd love to Mitsukuni," said Haruhi.

"Did you just say my name?" said Hunny.

"Is that wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"No, no thank you so much for that. I've always wanted to hear you say that, Haruhi," said Hunny kissing her again. Haruhi moaned happily into the kiss.

"Daddy?" the two suddenly heard coming from Fukiko's room.

"Oh right I have to go get Usa-Chan," said Hunny.

"I should go get in some pajamas and get some sleep. Good night Mitsukuni," said Haruhi.

"Good night Haruhi," said Hunny before he hurried off to the bathroom.

* * *

He found the bunny easily still on the toilet.

"Sorry we forgot about you. I guess I should be thanking you for helping to stop Kin, and apologies to you for not believing what you were telling Fuki-Chan all this time. Everything else you've told her were good things. I think, unless Neko-Chan really does find something bad about you talking to her, I think I'll go ahead and let you keep talking to her. Just as long as it doesn't get too weird," he said as he picked up his old time.

"_Thank you,"_

"You're welcome," said Hunny, "You know what I can't get though. How did you ever get out of the closet?"

"_Oh I figured that out after Kin held me captive in her room. I saw the same shoes I saw that night I was put in the closet. I think she did it to make me look back and make her look good in your eyes,"_

"Oh really, well that figures," said Hunny stopping right in front of Fukiko's room, "Wait a minute, who was I talking to?"

"_Me silly,"_

"Who's me?" said Hunny looking around.

"_It's me Usa-Chan,"_

"Huh!" said Hunny looking down at his bunny, "You, you can't be talking to me!"

"_Yes I can. I talk to you all the time after Granny died. But then eventually you didn't need me talking with you because you started feeling better after Granny died."_

"Is, is that why you've been talking to Fukiko, because she lost her mother?" asked Hunny still feeling scared.

"_Yeah, among other things,"_

"So then are you going to keep talking to her?" asked Hunny timidly.

"_For now, I'm sure eventually she won't need to. Is that going to be okay?"_

"I guess, I guess, as long as you don't make her do anything dangerous or mean," said Hunny trying hard to remain calm.

"_Oh no I would never do that," _

"Good, that's good," said Hunny.

"_Good I'm glad we had this talk. I didn't think you really needed me to talk to you for a while, but if a situation ever comes up that you need me to talk to you, don't worry I will. And I'll always be here for you and your family if you need me even if I don't necessarily talk to you. You, Fuki-Chan, Haru and the other two that are coming,"_

"Other two?" said Hunny looking at the bunny. But the bunny didn't speak, "Usa-Chan, are you still there?" Still there was nothing. Hunny stood there for a moment holding the bunny confused.

"I, I really did use to talk to him? I, I guess I can kind of imagine talking to him for real as a child and not like later when I was in high school. I just started to think I was pretending. But now, now I don't know what to think," he said.

"Daddy?" he heard Fukiko calling out.

"I'm coming honey," he said running off to his daughter's room.

'You know what I'm really curious about, what did he mean about the other two that are coming?' he thought.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_THREE YEARS LATER…,_

"Here they come!"

Everyone cheered as Hunny and Haruhi walked into the reception hall holding hands and smiling brightly.

"Here's to the new Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka!" cheered Hunny's mother holding up a champagne glass.

"To the new couple!" cheered everyone else also holding up their glasses. Hunny giggled while Haruhi just kept smiling.

"This has got to be one of the happiest days of my life," said Hunny sitting next to Haruhi.

"Me too," said Haruhi still holding her new husband's hand. She kept smiling at him even when he though he was busy eating his cake. It had been an interesting three years after her and Hunny started dating. It had started out slow, which suited both of them just fine. Eventually it started to the point that not too long ago Hunny officially asked Haruhi to marry him. And now here they were happy and fully ready to start their new lives together.

"Haruhi?" said Hunny, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," said Haruhi willingly taking her new husband's hand and walking with him to the dance floor. She was rather happy when he slowed dance with her instead of just twirling her around like he usually like to do when the two of them danced.

"Don't they look cute," said Maho as she watched her former master and his new wife. Maho had actually stopped working for Hunny a few months ago mainly due to something big happing in her life.

She barley flinched when she felt an arm come around her and pair of lips gently kiss her neck.

"Just think, in a short time it'll be our turn," she heard Hikaru whispered in her ear before nuzzling her cheek.

"Hikaru," said Maho shoving her new fiancé away from her. Hikaru grabbed her hand and looked at it.

"I thought this ring mean you were willingly to let me do something like this to you in public," he said jokingly.

"No it means that I agreed to put up with your antics in private for the rest of my life," Maho teased.

"Are you suggesting something?" asked Hikaru.

"No, not here!" said Maho.

"Oh come on, a lot of people do it at a friends' wedding," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" snapped Georgia as she and Kaoru walked up to the two of them, "Stop trying to pressure Maho like that! She could still turn down your proposal you know, and I don't want her too! I like her too much and I need someone on my side!"

"Thank you Georgia, I love the idea of being your sister-in-law," said Maho.

"I do too," said Georgia giving Maho a hug.

"What was that you meant though about you needing someone on your side?" asked Kaoru rubbing his wife's belly, "Both the doctors and a certain girl with a know-it-all bunny said it's a girl."

"But she still has a little ways to go," said Georgia also rubbing her belly. "Speaking of which, where is that little girl and her know-it-all bunny?"

"Probably out playing with her cousin and Ana," said Hoshiko walking past, "I saw the three of them run outside earlier."

"I hope they don't wear Ana again. I know she likes playing with the two of them but they're still a little bit older then her and a bit more full of energy," said Momose.

"Oh I wouldn't think you'd have to worry about that. She has her daddy's energy after all," said Tamaki happily.

"Yeah but still," said Momose. Just then the happy mood was interrupted by Ana running into the room upset.

"Aunty Haruhi, Uncle Hunny!" she shouted.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"It's Fukiko, she's outside crying!" said Ana.

"Crying why?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know, we were playing and then suddenly she looked like she was talking to Usa-Chan and then she started crying!" said Ana. Both Hunny and Haruhi immediately ran outside and over to where they saw Asami kneeling near a bush.

"Fukiko, come out of there please," she said.

"Asami, let us handle this," said Haruhi gently pulling her aside.

"Fuki-Chan, are you in there?" asked Hunny. Both Haruhi and Hunny could hear some slight sniffles.

"Fuki-Chan, please come out," Hunny tried to coax his daughter out of the bushes. The two heard some rustling and soon Fukiko came out from behind the bush, slightly dirty and her face all red with tears.

"Fukiko what's wrong?" asked Haruhi putting her hand on her shoulder, "Are you upset about us getting married now or something?"

"No, not really, it's Usa-Chan," said Fukiko.

"What about Usa-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Usa-Chan said he's not going to talk to me anymore, like he's done so far," said Fukiko.

"He said that, why?" asked Hunny.

"He said that, now that you two are married and I'm feeling a little bit better over not having my real mother around, he says he's doesn't need me so much anymore. So he's not going to talk to me anymore," said Fukiko, her eyes tearing up again.

"Really?" said Hunny taking the bunny into his hands.

"Oh honey it'll be okay," said Haruhi as she hugged her new stepdaughter tight. Fukiko didn't hesitate to cry on her new stepmother's shoulder.

* * *

Hunny meanwhile walked off to the side with the bunny and looked at him in his eye.

"So you're really no longer going to talk to her?" he asked, not that expected the bunny to respond too much. Usa-Chan hadn't really "talked" to him since that night after his last attempt at getting married.

"_No, she doesn't need me anymore," _

"You're talking to me again!" said Hunny surprised.

"_Of course, I can still do it. It's just you didn't need me to and neither does Fuki-Chan any more. She's able to come terms with what happen to your mother. It's just like when I stopped talking to you once you were able to come to terms when Granny died. Trust me; Fukiko's going to be fine without me talking to her. She's going to be busy, especially with the first of two new additions coming along soon,"_

"Oh," said Hunny, "Wait, coming soon?"

"Mitsukuni?" said Haruhi walking over to him holding Fukiko in her arms who had managed to stop crying, "I think we should go ahead and help put Fukiko to bed. It's a little bit late as it is and we have to get up early tomorrow for our honeymoon."

"Oh sure," said Hunny.

* * *

"It'll be okay honey you'll see," said Haruhi as she helped put Fukiko to bed.

"Are you sure?" asked Fukiko. Haruhi nodded.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here now remember?" she said stroking Fukiko's hair. Fukiko sat up and hugged Haruhi tight.

"I knew you'd make a good mommy," she said, "Thank you Mommy."

'Of course honey," said Haruhi hugging Fukiko back just as hard.

* * *

"So now the bunny's not going to be talking to her?" asked Chiaki after Hunny told her what Fukiko told them.

"Any ideas?" asked Hunny.

"If I were to guess, I would think she's just finally able to cope with her mother's death she doesn't need to worry too much about having a sort of comfort like the bunny filling a void in her life," said Chiaki.

"Are you sure? What about him talking to me?" asked Hunny.

"I can only assume as a professional that you were looking for something to help make you feel better and find an answer. Again that's just my professional opinion. I will admit there are something's that can't really be explained. And maybe there is no real way to really explain what was making the bunny talk to the two of you," said Chiaki.

"Hmm," said Hunny, "Well thanks anyway doctor, you did offer some good advice thought this whole thing."

"Of course it's my job after all," said Chiaki, "Congratulations again Hunny. I should probably leave you alone so you can enjoy your wedding night huh?" She bowed her head and started to walk off. When she came out she found Kyoya waiting for her by his car.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so," said Chiaki as Kyoya opened the car door for her, "You know what I was thinking? We should use that florist for our wedding. I liked having the floral décor they had for the wedding."

"Of course my dear, anything to make our special day even better," said Kyoya kissing her hand with her ring on it as well.

* * *

"Is Fukiko okay?" asked Hunny when he saw Haruhi walking out of her room.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Haruhi, "Did you want to say good night to her real fast?"

"Sure," said Hunny eagerly running into the room.

"Hi Daddy," said Fukiko.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Hunny.

"No just yet, but well I think I'll get over it," said Fukiko looking away still sad.

"It'll be okay honey you'll see," said Hunny.

"I think you're right Daddy," said Fukiko, "Besides one of the last things Usa-Chan told me was that I was going to be busy soon after the first of new additions to the family comes along."

"He told you that too huh?" said Hunny giggling.

"I wonder what it'll be," said Fukiko.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until it comes," said Hunny.

* * *

_One Year Later…_

"So what do you think of your new brother Hideyoshi Fukiko?" asked Haruhi holding up the new baby up for Fukiko to get a better look at.

"He's so cute!" said Fukiko, "He looks so much like Daddy."

"I think so too," said Haruhi smiling at her new son. Hunny stood behind her looking at the new baby happily too. He was surprised how quickly Haruhi got pregnant with the baby, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Did you want to hold him Mitsukuni?" asked Haruhi holing the baby up to him.

"Sure," said Hunny eagerly taking the baby.

"I love my new brother," said Fukiko "But you know there's something bothering me."

"What's that honey?" asked Haruhi.

"It's just one of the last things Usa-Chan told me before she stopped. "He said that there was going to be two additions."

"Yeah I remember that," said Hunny, "I wonder if that means there's going to be another baby soon?"

"Well if there is, then there is," said Haruhi.

* * *

_Two Years Later…,"_

"So what do you two think of your new sister Ayumi?" asked Haruhi holding her new daughter up for her other two children to get a better look.

"Adorable!" said Fukiko.

"Baby," said Hideyoshi pointing to the baby and smiling at her.

"Yes, Hideyoshi, that's your baby sister," said Hunny. He gently took the baby into his arms and kissed her cheek. "It's so nice to have our final new addition here now."

"Yeah it is," said Haruhi, "Who would have thought a bunny could have predicted all of this?"

"I could, said Fukiko giggling.

"Of course you could," said Haruhi giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I hope I'm this happy when I start a family," said Fukiko.

"Yeah but let's hope that's not for a little while longer!" said Hunny. Haruhi and Fukiko both laughed.


	37. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_Several Years Later…,_

"I was thinking of calling the baby Sachi if it's a girl," said Fukiko rubbing her belly with her baby bump.

"Oh that's so sweet," said Haruhi rubbing Fukiko's belly as well.

"Thanks," said Fukiko.

"How are you feeling with this?" asked Haruhi.

"Just the usual pregnancy symptoms," said Fukiko, "Although I do like having these new excuses for eating cake!"

"Your father did his best to make me eat a lot of cake when I was pregnant," said Haruhi.

"Speaking which..," said Fukiko looking around nervously.

"Yes, he and your brother are outside with your husband," said Haruhi.

"Every time you come over," said Fukiko, "They're going to wear him out again!"

"I know," said Haruhi, "But it's either that or your husband loose face with your father."

"Tough choice," said Fukiko, "Well did you want to come see the nursery?"

"I'd love to," said Haruhi as she and Fukiko walked off, holding hands.

"You're not upset that I want to name the baby Sachi if it's a girl are you Mom?" asked Fukiko.

"No, of course not," said Haruhi.

"I just thought you know, naming her after my real mother instead of," Fukiko started to say.

"Honey its fine really," said Haruhi, "For one thing she was your real mother and I would think it'd be nice to give it some homage. Secondly this is only your first baby. Who's to say you won't have another baby you may want to name after me. And thirdly, you have a brother and sister who may like the honor of naming a baby after me. So don't think I would be upset over the idea that you didn't want to name this baby after me. I really would rather see you name this baby after your real mother." Fukiko threw her arms around her.

"Thanks Mom," she said, "Oh here's the nursery now." She opened to door to show a huge room, bright and colorful filled with all sorts baby items and toys, all mostly of bunny and open meadow décor. "So, tell me what you think?"

"I think it's amazing how much you think like your father," said Haruhi walking around exploring the room.

"But do you think it's cute?" asked Fukiko.

"Yes honey of course it's cute," said Haruhi, "I think the baby's going to be really happy here." Fukiko giggled and rubbed her belly some more. She looked around, really happy about the idea of her baby soon coming.

Ever since her father married Haruhi, and they had her little brother and sister, it seemed like her life had been nothing but happy. Granted they had been some rough times and some sad times, like when Fukiko would start to think about her real mother, or when she and her parents had difference of opinion. Other then that, nothing else ever seemed to happen to really make her life miserable.

Even when she got to high school, she and some of her friends had formed a hostess club in honor of their fathers, under Ana's leadership of course. After high school she went on to collage where she decided to study law like Haruhi to someday become a lawyer herself.

It was in collage she meant her husband who was a history major, particularly historic battles. The two of them spent many happy years dating before finally marrying and now ready to start their own family.

"Do you have any names picked out for if it's a boy?" asked Haruhi who was looking over the crib in the center of the room.

"No, not really, we keep throwing names around but so far we can't seem to decide on one we both like," said Fukiko.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Well you know your father and I ran into similar problems when I was pregnant with your sister."

"I remember that," said Fukiko, "I wasn't sure if the two of you were ever going to pick out a name for Ayumi." Haruhi giggled.

"Well you still have some time to help figure it out," she said.

"Yeah that's true," said Fukiko.

"Oh, I didn't realize he was in here," said Haruhi walking over to a shelf where at the top sat a familiar pink bunny.

"Oh yeah," said Fukiko reaching up and pulling Usa-Chan down, "I figured since he was such a comfort to me as a kid, he can do it again for this baby."

"Wow he looks amazing," said Haruhi, "You'd never know he's almost 50 years old now."

"I know Great-Grandma did some amazing stitch work on him. There's sometimes I even forget Dad had him as a little boy," said Fukiko.

"Well maybe that's a good thing. It means that he'll be around for a lot longer for your children and their children and so on."

"Could you imagine this bunny lasting that long?" said Fukiko smiling at her old toy.

'I wonder it it'll ever talk again like it did back after Sachi died,' thought Haruhi to herself watching Fukiko enjoy her old toy again. Then she noticed Fukiko's smile flicker a bit.

"Wait, what, are you sure?" she said.

"Fukiko, everything alright?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh here you are!" the two suddenly heard Ayumi say running into the nursery, "Oh nice nursery Fukiko."

"What's wrong honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh right, Dad did it again, make him pass out," said Ayumi.

"Of course he did," said Haruhi, "Well be right out there to help carry him in."

"Thanks Mom, I'll let Dad and Hide know," said Ayumi running back out.

"Fukiko are you coming?" asked Haruhi. Fukiko looked up from her bunny.

"Huh, oh yeah," said Fukiko. She gently put the bunny back where he was originally.

"Everything alright?" asked Haruhi as the two hurried outside to help Fukiko's husband.

"Yeah, it's just you know how I was telling you I couldn't deicide on a boy name? Well let's just say I don't think I'll have to worry about that this time around," said Fukiko.

"Oh really, and what made you say that?" asked Haruhi. Fukiko smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Can't you guess Mom?" she said, "Usa-Chan told me." Haruhi smiled and nodded her head.

"Good," she said, "I can't wait to see little Sachi when she's born then."


End file.
